The Beauty and The Beatle
by thebabyinblack
Summary: Once upon a time, in the faraway England, a young singer lived in a shining hotel. Although he had everything his heart desired, the singer John was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. He falls for a young writer, will he earn her love in return?
1. Chapter 1

**I changed the beginning a little. I really hope you like this story. A twist of the famous tale and movie.**

March 1963. RADIO STATION

_**Disk jockey**_

…_.. Everyone knows who you are, you're The Beatles_

_**John**_

_Are we?_

_**Disk jockey**_

_Let's start with the interview, shall we? The girls are just crazy for you-_

_**John **_

_Nah, they're simply crazy_

_**Disk jockey**_

_JOHN. okay now that you are so talkative, I'll be asking the questions to you. The fans are wondering if you have a girlfriend._

_**John**_

_The fans? I believe you are the one wondering, queer!._

_**Paul**_

_The truth is that no one can stand him for more than a day, he's cruel. _

_**John **_

_I'm not talking to you anymore, Paul_

_**Disk jockey**_

_Is it, John? Are you a coldhearted beast?_

_**John**_

_(Looking at his bandmates)_

_I can be cruel, if I want to._

_**Paul**_

_Well you want it all the time-_

_(John hits him softly)_

_**John**_

_Yeah, I'm a badass_

_**Disk jockey**_

_Well, I suppose that in the future you'll meet a girl who can break that spell of yours, now let's talk about the album you are working on._

Manchester

"I'm so glad you're here, you received a letter, from a man named Norm" a woman said to her daughter, Michelle Walsh, a young reporter" Michelle, I can't believe you didn't see it in the morning"

"I was late for work, and you know how much they want me to be fired, I couldn't let that happen" she said as she opened the letter. She started reading.

"I want it too you know, I don't like you working, this is a men's world, you should quit, they won't let you succeed" said a worried mother; but Michelle wasn't paying attention to her mother's words; she couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Mom, I'm going to London!" she looked at her mother

"What? London? What does it say?" she took the letter off her hands and she read out loud _"I read your article titled 'Shakespeare: The man who invented words' and because of its quality, I would like to request you to come to London and help me with a special project that I'm working on; to increase your interest, it will be about the most famous people of nowadays'_I don't think you should trust this letter"

"But mom, I'll be writing about the most famous people of nowadays, I bet is about the queen and her son, or maybe-"

Her mom interrupted "Or is a scam you can't trust it, God if your father.." she saw her exited daughter "Are you sure you want to do this, aren't you afraid?"

"Of what? Of the most important job I will probably get? Of course I'm not!" She hugged her mother. Someone knocked at the door and interrupted that hug

Mrs. Walsh opened the door; a young blond man kissed her hand "Is your daughter here?"

"Thank God you're here Gordon, Michelle received a letter, they are offering her a job, in London, would you go with her?"

"But mom" she faked a smile "I think Gordon has to work, I'll be fine; I can take care of myself"

"You can't go to London by yourself, where would stay?"

She gave him the letter, so he could read "They offer me a place to stay, I really don't need you"

He laughed, in a burlesque way "No silly, you can't trust this, who would give a woman an 'important project'? This is a scam"

"That's what I told her" her mother said

"Apparently, that Norm guy, and there's nothing you can say to stop me, I've decided I'm going, I'm old enough aren't I?" she said firmly

Reading the letter, Gordon said "Here says that the meeting is this Monday at 3 pm, I'm going with you, just to verify everything is legitimate"

"God bless you, Gordon"

"Mom, I think I can manage it by my own, don't you think? Besides you have to be at the restaurant"

"I'll tell my Dad that I won't be working that day" He noticed that Michelle was now angry "My little stubborn, I'll return as soon as I make sure that everything is okay"

"Fine, you win, you both win"

"I better go, those lambs won't cook by themselves" and he left the house

She looked at her mom "Thanks mom, now I'll have Gordon as my security guard, gee you know how much I dislike him"

"But why? he's really handsome"

"And really annoying" she sat defeated on the coach

"I'm not asking you to marry him, but I'll feel better if he's going with you"

"Then why don't you come with me?"

Her mom sat beside her "Darling, you how much I dislike traveling, I'm sorry he's the only option you have"

She sighed "Anyway, I better go and start packing, I'm going to London" she smiled

They arrived to London, the place was everything Michelle wanted, new, different and exiting, she was amazed, but Gordon wasn't "I don't know why you want to live here, there is nothing new, and it's just like Manchester; besides you don't know anyone here"

"I don't care, I was alone there too" she said breathing the fresh air of that cold day.

"There's the building, let's see what this man wants of you" he said angrily. They entered, but a security guard stopped them

"Are you lost?" he asked

"No, big man, she has an appointment, her name is Michelle Walsh" she hated when someone spoke for her.

"Okay, the office is in the second floor" they followed him, everything was really quiet. The man knocked the door, and he opened it for them.

"Come in" the man said, he seemed nice." I'm Shake, I don't usually do this kind of meetings, but I had no choice, Norm was sick, I told him that I was busy but at the end.." the man was nervous, he explained every single detail "that's why I'm here, you must be Michelle" he said to Gordon, extending his hand.

"I am Michelle" and they shacked hands

"But, you're a girl" Shake said, he noticed her angry expression "I'm sorry, sit down please, let me explain you about the project" she sat on the chair, but Gordon didn't, he seemed like he wasn't really comfortable with him, after he confused his name "We read that article of yours, we loved it, all those photographs of the places really suited the story, and the way you described Shakespeare-" Michelle was starting to feel anxious "We want you to make a small book about them, you must be wondering why we didn't tell you about who they are, but we need to keep it as a secret, a surprise if you want to call it like that"

With a wide smile, and sitting straight she said "I know, the royalty must have privacy, I have a question, Will it be all about the queen or also about her son and-"

"The Queen?" Shake started to laugh "Sorry to disappoint you sweetie, it won't be about her" she was confused "It's about The Beatles"

"As in the band? Or the insects?" She tried to make a joke, so Gordon wouldn't notice her disappointment.

"The Deal is: You'll have to stay three months, do what you did to write your article; you will be staying in an apartment, paid by us and about the money...let's say you'll end up being rich and famous"

Gordon was not convinced "And Santa is real, c'mon Michelle, you don't believe this jerk, do you?" He said while touching her dark auburn hair.

"Well, maybe the fame I can't guarantee" Shake said

She was in fact disappointed _"I'll be writing about a bubblegum band_" she thought; but as always she wasn't going to agree with Gordon "I accept the deal, I'll write you a book"

"Fantastic, you need to sign this, there you'll find what we really want in that book, for example, a normal day, how they create their music, a day in the studio; think you can do the job?" He said and he blinked an eye

Gordon was mad "She's a woman, are you sure you want-"

"Of course I can, thank you sir"

"A car is waiting outside, the driver will take you to the building you'll be staying, the same where the Beatles live" Shake expected screams, but she only said:

"I guess I'll see you in three months Gordon...maybe more"


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl who came to stay

_**Thank you ! seriously, for reading and for your reviews, it's good to see there are a lot of Beatles' fans! **_Xo-chan, JLovely HermioneLennon BeatlesNPercyJackson thanks!

_"A car is waiting outside, the driver will take you to the flat's building, the same where the Beatles live" Shake expected screams, but she only said_

_"I guess I'll see you in three months Gordon...maybe more"_

Just as he told her, the car was outside, a black Mercury town sedan; she put her suitcases in the back, ready for her first adventure.

Inside, she was thinking about how this book could transform her into a successful author. She was in London, she felt for the first time secure of her confidence. "We have arrived Miss" he helped her with the suitcases; it was a luxurious place, at least compared with what she was used to. A big reception, white walls and a big chandelier in a 6 floor building.

"Miss could you tell me your name please?" the receptionist asked

"Michelle Walsh" she said without looking at her, she was admiring the place.

"Number 2-18, second floor, here's the key" Michelle took it "You have a message, that says they request your presence tomorrow at 11 am, floor number 6, second door"

"Thank you, second door to the right, or to the left?" she asked, clearly the receptionist found that question funny

"I'm sure you'll know, good afternoon Miss" A confused Michelle thanked her again, and went to her new flat.

She walked through the alley, looking for the 2-18 carrying her heavy luggage...2-14, 2-16 and finally her 2-18, she opened the door, it wasn't as big as she pictured it, after all she was imaging a room in the castle; three rooms, a small living room next to the small kitchen, and everything was as white as the lobby. She closed the door and went straight into her new bedroom, a big fancy bed with a big window next to it, she opened it, expecting to have a wonderful view, and sadly the view was the backside of another building. It was time to take a look at the third room, the bathroom; It was small but immaculate. She really needed to rest, after spending the morning with Gordon and his "intelligence" she was tired; "I'll unpack tomorrow" she said, and let herself fall on the bed. Before she could fall a sleep she remembered, she had to call her mother "Mom? I'm good, don't worry. I'll miss you too, I will. I promise. No, it won't be about the Queen, I promise to call you, have to go, goodbye".

Early in the morning she finished unpacking, she made herself a cup of coffee, "I should go for a walk, it's too early" she said to herself . Taking her Pentax camera with her, because she had to take pictures of her new environment; she went out.

Outside the building a man with big framed glasses was sitting, he seemed like he knew the place so she decided to ask him for touring advices. "Good Morning, may I-" The man looked at her camera; he rolled his eyes, and didn't let her finish.

"God, what do ye want woman, I can't okay?" He, for some reason, snapped "I won't take a picture with ye, just clear the fuck off" she was astonished "I do not belong to you, or to your crazy friends, so stop stalking me"

"I just wanted-" What Michelle wanted was to explain him, but he didn't let her finish

"Shit, fine!" And with the pen he was holding, he autographed her arm "Now leave me alone, and go and play with your dolls, kid"

"What is wrong with you? you must be a spoiled twit, get yourself a manners lesson for the next time your planning on talking to a woman" Now her happy day was ruined, she walked to a park near the area, but she was too angry to take good pictures, so she just sat there, trying to relax.

When she returned to the building, it was time for her meeting, she looked for her notebook, took a pen. Looking herself in mirror she said "Your life won't be the same, finally things will get better" .She took a look at the clock "eleven ten! , I must go"

She took the elevator, the doors opened, it seemed like a horror movie, all white and two red doors, one of them had doodles over it, and a sign that said BEWARE OF THE BEATLES the receptionist was right, she knew instantly which room. Those seemed to be really big apartments , half of the floor at least, she knocked, and there was no answer. "It's too late" she said to herself, so she sat on the floor waiting for them. Then the door opened "We've been waiting for you" The man said "I'm the one who sent you the letter, I'm glad you accepted the invitation" she smiled "Come in, make yourself at home"

"Thank you" timidly, she entered and sat in the living room, the flat was big, she noticed; had 4 different bedrooms, another room, a kitchen and a bathroom. The living room had four green sofas, and a tea table.

"Excuse me, I'm going to tell the boys you're here; they are in the roof"

"The roof?" she asked

"Yes, that's where they get some fresh air" he explained "As I said, make yourself at home" and he went out. She stayed there, sitting, waiting, and feeling curious about the place; she stood up and she decided to take a look around. She went to the kitchen, it was a big kitchen, and really messy. "Apparently they like to drink coke" she thought. She walked down the small hall, where the bedrooms were, another room, with no door caught her attention, she entered, there was no furniture in there, only magazines, some books on the floor were the decoration; she wandered around. She started to take a look at the books "They have good taste" she said, she was about to leave the room when a guitar overtook her attention, someone had broken it, that concerned her. She turned back, and a man was standing in the hall, she recognized him.

"YOU!" they shouted in unison; then the door opened, Norm and three Beatles entered.

"Call the Police Norm, I've got my stalker here"

"What are you saying Lennon, she's not a stalker, she's a writer" Norm explained

"You're wrong this is the crazy fan I told you about, remember? The one that pissed me off and that I had to give my autograph to"

"Autograph!" exclaimed Michelle, in an offended tone "You were the one who made doodles all over my arm!" she was mad at him

"Well, you're really lucky I was in a good mood and I decided to give you my autograph"

"Again with that, I wasn't asking you for that, in fact I had no idea you were a Beatle" replied, in a louder tone

"Yeah, right, well you won't work with us, so get the fuck out" He said pointing to the door

"Control your temper Lennon; don't worry Miss, we are thinking on kicking him out of the band; Nice to meet you, I'm Paul" he said extending his hand "He's Ringo, and the one with the big ears is George"

"And the one with the big head is John Lennon, I suppose" she said, provokingly

He looked madly at her "You're fired, smarty pants"

"Of course she's not" Norm declared "Now, why don't we all sit down and talk about-"

"I don't want her, Norm, period. She doesn't seem professional, how old are you? 12? I bet she can't even write"

Michelle was enjoying the situation, she loved to argue about her skills, she did it all the time with people back at home "And you can't sing, but you're in a band, aren't you?" after that Lennon looked at Norm, very frustrated.

"John!, outside NOW!" Norm exclaimed, and they went outside, Norm closed the door

"Stop it, go and apologize to her"

"Are you fucking nuts, of course I won't, that little girl is tearing me apart, can't you see?"

"Give her a chance, she's the one who wrote that article I showed you, stop with that attitude and treat her with respect"

John was furious, he hated to follow instructions, but this time he knew he had to give up "But she's being really...difficult, I can't stand people like that"

"NO, you CAN'T stand people arguing with you. Please act like a gentleman and apologize" Norm was pleading

Biting his lower lip, and really irritated he replied "Fine!" He opened the door, then he slammed it, staring at Michelle, with an evil look, he passed them by and went straight into his room.

"You have to excuse him, he's really stubborn" Norm said "Ringo go and talk to him, will you?"

"C'mon can't you see that I'm flirting with the lady" Ringo said, making her nervous.

"No one can see that, Rings" George said "Send Paul, he's the only one who hasn't been punch by him"

"Maybe I should apologize" Michelle said, expecting someone to stop her, and Paul did.

"Don't worry luv, I'll go, you really don't want to speak to an angry Lennon" Paul stood up, and walked toward John's room

And George joked "Go and kiss the princess, Paulie"

"Belt up" He said. As he knocked at the door he noticed John's guitar was broken, he shook his head in disapproval, he knocked again.

"I know it's you Paul, clear off!" John said from behind the door, but that didn't stop Paul, who entered without his permission.

"When did you break that guitar?" he asked

"When did you lose your manliness?"

"Sod off, what's wrong with ye?"

"Mind your own business Macca" he dryly said. "Besides, what are you doing here? There's a bird outside, if you don't go out, Ringo is gonna get 'er; although I'm not sure she is a ...'she'"

"Are you going to continue with your stubbornness? c'mon git, tell me what happened?"

"Have you read the papers lately? everything is about, who's the cutest beatle, who's dating John, what John ate today...I'm starting to hate all this shit, it's like we're in fucking high school, I want to be legend, you know? Not a freaking gossip article"

"That's why you broke you guitar?" he sat on a chair

"They don't write about my talent, I'm starting to think I don't have any; and they never ask me about our music, they just look for me to ask me about me dinner; it's a hunting; Paul, they are looking for me trying to piss me off to make me hit some guy and make a scandal out of it" He stood up "Now you bring me this girl, that will write about my private life.."

"That's no true, in fact, all what you've just said, she will write about that"

"I don't care anymore; I'm disappointed, I want it my way or my way"

"Let's go to meet her"

"Nah, I don't like her"

"I bet you like her more than you know" Paul said, then pretending to be a reporter asked "Tell me John Lennon, is she your girlfriend?"

Playing along "You'll see ; I'll treat her just as the others :I'll take her to dinner, then to my place, where I'll show her my stamp collection and finally I'll never see her again" he joked making Paul laugh.

"Arse!, c'mon we agreed about the book" And they went out.

George was eating a sandwich, and Ringo was sitting reading a magazine.

"Where's Norm?" John asked

Ringo looked at him and answered "In the bathroom"

"With the girl?"

"Of course not John, she left, Norm told her you were sick and that you would feel much better tomorrow" he continued reading his magazine

"Basically 'e lied" George added "You had lessons, why you acted like that?"

"Shut up, and go and make me a sandwich"

"Did you break your guitar?" he asked

"Yes, want me to show you how I did it, lend me your head and you'll see"

Norm came from the bathroom "You had to embarrassed me, when are you going to stop being. ..you?"

"The day you get a girlfriend, that means never" he sat next to Ringo who said

"Stop being a bloody twit, she's a nice girl"

"I always thought Norm was a man" he said

"John, try to act formal, she's a writer who's just here to do her job, write about you boys" Norm took a cup of tea from the table "Tomorrow she'll be taking photos of you at the studio, I'm just asking you to treat her right"


	3. Chapter 3:Don't you run and hide

_"John, try to act formal, she's a writer who's just here to do her job, write about you boys" Norm took a cup of tea from the table "Tomorrow she'll be taking photos of you at the studio, I'm just asking you to treat her right"_

Michelle woke up at 7 am, ready to start a new day with a new attitude, of course she didn't regret being mean to John, "he was the one who started it" she thought, but if she wanted him to collaborate with her, she had to be patient with him. Taking her camera, she went out from her apartment; this time she was going to take the stairs, she saw two young girls, giggling in the stairs.

"Good Morning" she said, trying to be polite

"Hello" one of them said, the other one was taking pictures with a camera "Do you live here?" she asked

"Seems like I do"

"So, is it true?" the other one asked "the Beatles really live here?" that question made Michelle smile.

"We love them" the girl said

"Love? Aren't you too young to love?" she asked while climbing the stairs, the girls were following her

"We are 12, and I already have a boyfriend"

"That is true; he's 15 and really cute"

Michelle was having fun with that early conversation "What a lucky girl you are, then you should be with him, not looking for the Beatles"

"I can dump my boyfriend if George asks me to"

"Yes, and If I had a boyfriend I would leave him too if John asks me" she proudly said

"John? He's no worthy, sweetie" Michelle said

"They say he's really mean, but I don't care he has lovely hair" the girls stopped "YOU KNOW THEM?" they asked at the same time.

Michelle was going to lie, and say that she didn't but she thought of something funnier to do than that. "I'll tell you something, they live here and I know them, why don't you go to the front door, outside and wait for them alright?, I think I can get John to meet you"

"Thank you" they said "4 friends of ours are there, outside, should we tell them the truth, or should we lie"

"4? You tell them the truth" and the girls left

Michelle knocked the door, John opened it "Good Morning, John" she said

"Morning, Mary, you look awful today" he said "Why so early? You want to start ruining my day at 8 o'clock?" he said with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Where's everybody?" she asked

"Having breakfast at the restaurant across the street; you should go and join them"

"I already ate"

"Really?, because you look pale and dead; maybe that's how you usually look" he sat on the coach "What are you staring at?"

"Do you hate me?" she asked

"Yes"

"I think I asked it wrong, Do you love anyone?"

"Yes, a man named John Lennon; is that enough for your book?"

She sighed "Anyway, I came to tell you that there was a message for you, in the front desk; apparently someone named Bardot wants to meet you after reading your letter"

"Bridgette Bardot" his eyes popped

She saw his excitement and that almost made her quit the joke, but she didn't "I don't know his first name"

"HER, she is a girl... not like you "

"I'm a girl, and my name is not Mary, is Michelle!" she was almost shouting "Well the message was that she was going to be waiting for you outside"

"Is she there?" he asked dropping the coffee

"Front door, that's what they said to me" she was going to laugh.

"How do I look?" she was about to answer but he said "Why do I care, you must be blinder than I am" he said noticing that this time she was wearing a pair of brown rounded glasses; and he left.

Lennon rushed to the lobby, looking for a blond, "Front door" he remembered, he went outside, his eyes were looking for that gorgeous model longing to hear a French accent, but all he heard were screams, he looked to his right and six girls were running towards him "Oh shit" he thought as he started to run, running away from them.

Michelle was standing in the lobby when the boys arrived from the restaurant. "Good Morning dear" Paul said "I'm so glad you're awake, a car is waiting for us, across the street"

"We better go, sometimes our fans come looking for us" Ringo explained "And today we have no time"

"a lot of songs ?" she asked

"Not a lot, but sometimes John's gets really naughty and starts to fool around" George said

"Speaking of that twit, where is he?" Paul asked

George rolled his eyes "I bet he's still asleep"

"No he's not, I saw him this morning"

Paul looked around the lobby to see if John was there "And where's 'e?"

"I don't know" she lied "But he went out"

"We must go lads, let him took a cab" Ringo said, and they went to the car.

They got to the recording studio, in the Abbey Road, they went to the office to talk with the producer about some songs. Michelle followed Ringo and George to the studio; took her camera, that was the way she liked to start her writing, first start taking random pictures, just normal pictures; she didn't had a great photographic memory, so she liked to remember by taking a look at the expressions and moments of the pictures she took. The first photograph was a close-up to George's hands taking his guitar; she understood then that he really loved what he was doing, by that she could tell how much he care about the way of playing and how much he loved his guitars. She smiled to herself and continued taking photographs.

Paul was talking with Norm and the producer when the door opened and John entered "Where have you been?" Paul said tapping his shoulder "You're all sweaty, what happened?"

"I sweat" he answered sarcastically

"Let's go mate, to the studio" they went out of the office, and as they walked, Paul was looking at him "I had no idea you liked jogging, Is that what you were doing?"

"Belt up!" he didn't seem happy "That bird!"

"Michelle?"

"Exactly, did you tell 'er about my letter didn't ye?"

Paul seemed confused "The letter you innocently sent to Miss Bardot?" he asked "George told 'er yesterday when I was talking to you"

"George knows too?" John cried

"I'm sorry mate, I told 'im; only because I thought you had told him"

"Fuck you McCartney, it was a bloddy secret, Why did George tell her?"

"Apparently she asked about you, and they end up mocking of your letter; don't get mad, she won't publish that; at least I don't think she would"

John looked furious at Paul "She told me Bridgette read my letter and she was waiting outside the building"

"Did she lie?"

And in a louder tone John answered "Of course she bloody lied, when I went outside looking for 'my girl' six hyperactive, crazy young girls started to chase me in the street, I ran for more than 2 miles; then I stopped and signed their pink girly notebooks"

"So she got you new girlfriends?"

"Sod off, they were 9 I guess, little kids!"

"I'm starting to love her" Paul mocked "Stop whining and grab your guitar"

It was time to start the recording session, so Michelle went out of the studio; she was going to listen to them outside, where the mixing console was.

"Have you listened to them?" Norm asked her

"I guess, they play them all the time on the radio" she said

"I meant…_really_ listen to their music" he insisted, she was puzzled, she had no answer to that question, because she had no idea what it meant. Someone said take one, and the song started…John began to sing and she realized how wrong she was.._ Little child, little child____little child won't you dance with me____I'm so sad and lonely____Baby take…_

John's voice filled the place, now she understood the question and her final answer was "No I hadn't"

8 pm and she hadn't eat anything since that morning, the boys were busy inside the recording session, and she was tired "I had no idea this could take so long" she thought. She sat in a chair that was in the hallway, taking her notebook and a pen and started to write, nothing that really matter, only about what she got to notice at the recording session. A door opened, John went out and saw her, writing, she seemed so young and innocent "How can I respect her?" He thought. Michelle who noticed his presence said:

"Had fun this morning?" she smiled but he didn't say anything "Listen John I'm sorry, truly sorry, I know that was mean and-"

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it, I can see in your eyes you don't" he started walking

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Out, to eat" he dryly said

"Can I go with you?" she grabbed her camera and notebook and followed him

"No" that appeared to be his final answer, which she decided to ignore.

"Where are the others?"

"Rehearsing" he limited to say only one-word answers.

"What about you?" she continued following him to a cafeteria near the studio.

"I'm too good to be rehearsing" he said while they entered to the cafeteria. They sat, he immediately ordered fish-and-chips, took the "London Times" and started reading it, Michelle found herself staring at him, he was wearing his glasses, a black hat and a white shirt; she couldn't help it : she started to take pictures of him..

"Stop it" he said, still not looking at her "People are going to think I'm a celebrity"  
"Sorry"  
"Can't you see I'm undercover?" A man served their food, ending his scolding. "Shit" he said

"Excuse me?"

"Read this" he demanded her while he stuffed his mouth with the food. It was an article that said:

_Girls, do you want to know who is dating the Beatles? Well we know they are cute but are they single__?, a little bird told us they ARE! They love talking to girls outside their concerts, and if you are lucky you can get to talk to them by wining one of the 5 tickets we have for you at our Radio Station, you just need to call…"_

"What? Do you want a ticket?" she joked "I don't know why this upsets you?"

"Are you dumb and blind?" He was in fact upset "I'm a musician not a fucking psychiatrist, why would I want to hear them"

"They admire you, that's all, they want is to listen to you"

"And what? I don't sing in me concerts? Why can't they write, _'do you want to listen their music live in their concert call us!' _bullshit"

"I don't understand, you wanted fame and that's what you got"

"Not like this" he lighted a cigarette " I thought they would be publishing stuff like _"The Beatles changed completely the meaning of music, The Beatles a group of geniuses, The Beatles Gods from England" _he smiled and she started to laugh "What? Did I say something funny? Am I your freaking clown?"

"I'm sorry, but I had no idea you had expectations"

"You sounded like my English teacher" now he wasn't just smiling he was smiling at her "Eat your biscuits child, we have to return to the studio"

_**Thanks so much for reading, I love your reviews, please if you have any advice or comment let me know xx**_


	4. Chapter 4: hello little girl

"_I'm sorry, but I had no idea you had expectations"_

"_You sounded like my English teacher" now he wasn't just smiling he was smiling at her "Eat your biscuits child, we have to return to the studio"_

She sat outside the famous studio. She really needed the fresh air of that breezy night "8 pm how can they live like this" she was wondering.

"Mind if I join you?" someone asked

"Not at all" Paul sat beside her "Did you..?"

"Finish, not yet, I'm sorry but this is what we usually do, hope you don't get bored" he said

"Actually this is like going to Disneyland for me, you had no idea how much boredom I had back at home" Paul seemed to be a listener, so as Michelle. _"Now I understand why they love the Beatles" _she thought while totally staring at his big puppy eyes.

"I'm hungry, do you want to join me, there's a place where they cook-"

"Thanks, but I already ate" she said "I went with John to a restaurant near here"

He laughed "Just say that you don't want to have dinner with me " he noticed she wasn't lying "That's weird. John, letting you eat with him, I don't understand" he said

"Why is that?"

"Well because John likes to choose who he shares his mealtimes with."

"How long have you known him?" she was now interested in John, she knew she had plenty of time to ask about the others, but this time, for some reason; she wanted to know more about John.

"Since we were little chaps, He's a nice fellow" she looked at him doubtfully "...Once you get to know him" he finished.

"Is he always that… impulsive?" she asked

"I know you meant cranky" and she did "Sometimes, not all the time, actually, he's really funny and lively, I don't know why he's been acting like that lately"

"That's hard to believe" she said

He moved her hair out of her face "Dear, you have seen nothing yet, to be honest, I don't think you can deal with him"

She pushed him softly "What are you talking about? Do you really think I can't deal with this book?"

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter how amazing your writing skills are, no one can understand him enough to write truthfully about him, sometimes I don't even understand him, ME! His loyal friend" he stood up "Occasionally the songs he writes are difficult to comprehend for me"

She stood up too "I dealt with a dead writer; I think I can deal with him"

"Shakespeare wasn't as mad as John" he said looking at the sky

"Stop the kissing, kids" John said with his classic humor as he and the others went out "Let's go home now" The Beatles entered to a car, while Michelle was in another one with Norm and Shake, she sat in the back seat of the car, looking outside the window, listening to what they were saying, she knew it was wrong, but she was a really curious person.

"….they've been receiving thousands of letters, I believe that they don't even realize about this madness" said a worried Norm

"What are you saying?" asked Shake

"They are absorbed by their songs, I'm afraid that all this fame might scared them when it hits them right in the face"

"I don't get it, I think they can handle it, they are in fact mature boys"

"Mature? I'll buy you a dictionary so you can look up for that word; just the other day John painted my fingernails while I was asleep" Shake started laughing, he stopped when Norm tapped his head "John never takes anything seriously, he doesn't take orders from anyone, he's a rebel; I'm afraid he's planning on turning the other boys against me" he said unbuttoning the first button of his shirt.

"Now you're hallucinating" Shake parked the car outside the building "You need to see a shrink, isn't that right, Miss?" He asked her

"After this book, I think I'll be going with you" she said and got out "Thanks for the ride gentlemen"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a buttered horse" Said George, while Ringo was preparing dinner

"Patience son, patience, that's the word"

"Now son, Now is the word" George was always in a good mood, as long as he had food in his stomach "What are you cooking anyway?" he asked

"It's a surprise"

"I don't eat surprises"

Ringo was starting to loose his so called patience "You'll love this one"

"Why so sure? Is it roast beef?"

"Nup"

"Sausages" George knew exactly what he was doing, he was annoying him. Ringo shook his head

"Lasagna?"

"No, but I can tell you it is one of your favorites"

"Ice-Cream?" he bit his inner cheeks trying not to laugh

"Yes, George I'm making ice-cream" He said sarcastically and defeated "Go and sit with the others will ya?"

George went to the living room where Paul and John were watching 'The Flintstones'

"That Fred cracks me up" said John noticing George's presence "So, how's our maid doing"

"If we are lucky we can be eating tomorrow morning"

"I'm going to sleep, I'm not that hungry anyway" John announced

"Oh! I remember now, our dear Lennon had lunch with the _evil_ writer" Paul added

"Did You? It's good to see you're becoming friends"

"I'm not becoming anything, the freaking child followed me; I still don't give a damn about her" He stood up from the sofa "G'night kids"

George stopped him "You're not going anywhere, we need to talk" he had a serious face

John, concerned; asked "About what?"

He glanced at Paul "About… _Michelle and you sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-"_ He said acting like a 5-year old, John pushed him, however, George and Paul were laughing hysterically.

"Sod off twits!" He said as he shut himself in his room.

The next morning The Beatles had a photo session planned, when they arrived to the studio, the place was surrounded by at least 200 girls, waiting for their idols to arrive, screaming and crying. A car arrived; the screams were louder this time. Unfortunately there were no Beatles inside that car; only a girl and two men went out and entered to the studio, being completely ignored by the fans.

"_There_ is something you can write in your book" Shake suggested Michelle

"How the fans almost made me deaf" she said while looking at all those girls "I've never seen anything like that"

"Get used to it" Norm said

"What are you going to do when they arrive?" she asked

"They are entering through the back door"

The photographer saw them and introduced himself "I'm Joseph Bell, welcome; so where is the famous group?"

"They are on their way here Mr. Bell" Norm replied

"So, is this young lady a model?" he asked noticing Michelle, who was reading a book.

"Me? You must be kidding, I came with them" she said as she returned to her lecture

"Well, you're not that tall, but you can be a model; what do you say if I meet tomorrow for a photo shoot"

"No, thank you" she dryly rejected the offer.

Two hours later, and they weren't there, the photographer was angry "You better be paying me more" he said.

"Maybe they're lost, they'll be here; stop worrying" said Shake

"I'm telling you Shake, he's making them turn against me" Norm was biting his fingernails, walking from one side to another, until he heard them laughing. They had arrived

"Where were you?" Shake asked

"Relax, we went to grab a bite" Ringo said

Norm was irritated "Kids these days, they don't worry about anything"

"I'm sorry sir, I told them they were being really naughty, but they never listen to me, they are all rebels" John begged

"Stop that Lennon, now all of you comb your hair, or do something, you look like homeless people"

The photographer began, finally,; first he took several pictures of the 4 lads, then he stopped arguing that they needed some makeup.

John went to the hallway to smoke when he spotted Michelle sitting in the floor "What are you reading?" he felt intrigued

"_A Doll's house _Have you read it?"

"No, I don't read _Barbie_ stories" he smirked as he sat beside her

"I see, it's a laugh with Lennon isn't it?" she said "Do you want me to summarize it for you?"

"No" He stood up, but she grabbed his hand and made him sit

"It's about a woman, who feels that she must be treated with respect by her husband; it's actually a really feminist book; maybe you should read it John"

"Why would I read such a thing?"

"I don't know, it may inspire you to write songs, I mean not all we women want to be treated like silly or brainless; why are the songs always like, _You want me, You adore me; _May be you could change it to: _I want to be yours or I want you be your man" _She saw that Lennon was perplexed "I'm sorry, sometimes I forget that I must breathe before I start to speak"

"You have problems kid" he smiled at her, it was his turn; the photographer was calling for him.

**I'm sorry if I kept you waiting for more, truly sorry… I mean if there **** is someone reading it heheh PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5: Why do you make me blue?

"_I don't know, it may inspire you to write songs, I mean not all we women want to be treated like silly or brainless; why are the songs always like, You want me, You adore me; May be you could change it to: I want to be yours or I want you be your man" She saw that Lennon was perplexed "I'm sorry, sometimes I forget that I must breathe before I start to speak" _

"_You have problems kid" he smiled at her, it was his turn; the photographer was calling for him._

He took his camera and order John to sit, and he did "Did you brush your hair?" Joseph, the photographer, asked.

"Did you brush your teeth?" he gave him an evil look, so he limited his comments; and continued taking pictures.

"Is that bird your girlfriend, wife?" Joseph asked

"She's my grandma, stupid"

"So, you're not dating her huh?" John rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to answer his questions. "She's a beauty isn't she? Do you mind if I ask her out?" he shook his head "No? Okay, any advices then?"

"Take my photos twit" John was starting to loose his temper; but he knew it wasn't because of his photos not being taken; he felt something for Michelle, although he was too proud to admit it.

"Fine, I was just wondering; I'll invite her here to my photo studio; maybe I could take pictures of her as Bridgette Bardot; if you know what I mean… I could send you a couple If you want" John couldn't take it, he grabbed his camera and smashed it into the floor.

"What the hell? Are you mad?" Joseph asked as John stormed out.

Everyone looked at John; Paul and Norm followed him, George and Ringo had to stay and wait for Joseph, who was looking for another camera.

"What did you do John?" Norm asked "Did you break that camera? Please tell me you didn't" Norm saw Paul giggling "What are you laughing at? What am I going to do with you boys" he grunted as he entered to the building again.

"You should have seen the photographer's face; I swear he had a tear coming down his face"

"He's a swine, Paul" he stated; some girls spotted them, and shyly approached to them.

"Pardon his language girls" Paul said to them.

"I know you must be busy, but can you sign these for us please" they asked, John and Paul took the magazines and signed. The girls thanked, but before they left, one of them kissed Paul in the cheek.

"Now that they're gone; what did he told you?"

"I'll tell you later, now let's go inside before more girls come to kiss your sweet cheeks" he said pinching Paul's cheeks

John entered along with Paul, the photographer was mad, claiming the manager about his broken camera . Norm promised to pay for the damage, he needed to hear that in order to continue with his job, but before that, the photographer stated "Be thankful I'm not going to sue for this" he looked directly at John, who only managed to laugh after that threat.

Back home, Paul asked John about his feud with the photographer, but he wasn't going to tell anything about it.

"He's an awful photographer, that's why I did that" John said

"You've got to be kidding, that's not the reason, and you know it, bloody liar"

"It is Paulie, look!" he said showing him one of the pictures " He made you look fat" he joked

"Wow, you're right" said Ringo

"Idiots" Paul blurted

Norm entered in the room, slam the door behind him, and exclaimed "JOHN! What did I , politely, asked you NOT to do?"

"I have no idea Norm, why don't you tell us?" John answered with a TV host voice.

"I can't deal with you" he said as he sat defeated in the sofa. "Listen boys, this Sunday you are going to perform in the new show…" he saw John who was leaving the room "Where are you going Lennon?"

"To me room, mum;"

"I'm explaining something, would you mind listening to me?"

" YES, in fact it bothers me, I'm not doing anything" he raised his voice looking at the other three Beatles "WE, are not doing anything tomorrow" he stated. John was about to leave when he heared Paul say

"Don't worry Norm, we'll do it" McCartney acting properly as usal. He looked at John, who seemed like he wanted to punch his face "John, we have to, it's our job"

"Who assigned you as our leader Paul?" He was about to being another argument, Paul only rolled his eyes, but John wanted an answer "Oh, I see ;you're not going to answer me , well what if I decide not to do any of the shows that we have planned?"

"Please John, just forget it" George regreted saying that

"No, George I want to know"

"So Mr. Lennon wants an answer, fine; I will, then, make a monkey wear your suit, I bet no one will notice the difference "

In intent to stop the argument Norm said "Ok, boys, stop now, maybe you want to rest, I understand…." But it was too late , John was looking at Paul with serial killer eyes.

"Then get a fucking monkey McCartney, I'm out" John went out, followed by Norm, who was begging him to return.

"Are you happy, Paul?" Ringo asked "See what you've done"

"He'll be fine, someone had to put him in his place, he's acting like a stubborn child, I think fame has overwhelmed him"

"What if you were wrong Paul?" Ringo was worried

"I'm never wrong" he affirmed, feet up on table, with a cigarette in his mouth and looking pretty sure about his actions.

"Speaking about bragging" George said "How are you Paul?" he said mocking of the irony

In the lobby, Michelle was sitting, drinking coffee, trying to write in her notebook, but she couldn't focus in her writing, she could describe Paul, the charming Beatle with the incredible ability of writing songs out of nowhere. Or George, someone clever and a master in playing guitar, or Ringo the mature Beatle with a beat like no other, but John.. "The cranky one?" she thought as she smiled at the idea of writing that in the book "I can almost hear him saying 'how dare you?'"

"How dare you Norm!" she heard a voice saying, it was John's, she turned to see, John was mad, he was leaving the building with an anxious Norm begging him to stay. Norm hit his foot with a pair of cases, that made him stop the "chasing" for John, and then his eyes sparkled when he saw Michelle.

"Oh, thank God you're here, be a dear and follow him" he was never tired of begging.

"I don't think I'm the right person, do you want me to call Paul?" she was too tired to _struggle _with John, it was night and all she wanted was to rest.

"No, No!, please just speak to him, maybe he'll treat you nice, I mean you're a girl" of course he knew that wouldn't stop John from being…..John.

"Why do I have to be so nice " she thought as she went out, and spotted him, she tried to reach him, "John!" she shouted, he looked at her, but he didn't stop, he continued walking. She had to walk faster "Are you running away?" she asked when she was close enough.

"Get back, kid" he said dryly. She was walking right behind him, without saying anything, they walked in silence for about 10 minutes when John stopped, he turned and said "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm just walking" she said, as she continued walking; now John was following her

"Oh, what a coincidence!" he said, sarcastically in a high pitched voice

"It's not all about you John" she was about to provoke him "You are not the center of the universe, you know?" Suddenly, an angry John stood in front of her, she had to admit it; his expression frightened her. He looked really pale and tall, wearing a black coat; the scene seemed out of the pages of the book "Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf".

**Hello guys, so, did you like it? Any suggestions?...Please review**


	6. Chapter 6: Pride comes before a fall

"_It's not all about you John" she was about to provoke him "You are not the center of the universe, you know?" Suddenly, an angry John stood in front of her, she had to admit it; his expression frightened her. He looked really pale and tall, wearing a black coat; the scene seemed out of the pages of the book "Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf"._

"I'm sick of you and your stupid comments" he said while he grabbed her by the shoulders

"Let me go" she pushed him. John couldn't possibly hurt her, could he?

"No! kid. You are going to listen to me now, I'm John Lennon, damn it, you have to respect me"

"I said let me go!" she tried to walk away but he took her by the hand

"It's your fault, you shouldn't have followed me! But of course, because you are so full of yourself, you thought I would listen to you and obey you; but you are wrong, I mean why would I? You are a nobody, you were lucky they chose you to be the author of our book" he was taking his anger out on her "And I can see you're just acting, you think you are so perfect in everything, but you are not" She started to notice that John was squeezing her hand tighter and tighter

"You're hurting me" she was terrified

"Shut up, see I told you! You are acting like a victim" He finally let go of her hand

"You… You are so… do you want me to quit, FINE! I quit" she said as she walked away from him. John looked at her, she seemed to be running away from him, that made him feel like a beast "Where are you going?" he noticed she wasn't on her way to the building "You don't even know where you're going" there was no answer "Fine, get lost, if that's what you want; I don't give a damn"

Michelle was walking, walking really fast, she felt angry and humiliated, She felt something on her cheeks, tears "I can not believe that idiot made me cry" she couldn't stop the crying, she felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to scream so badly. She walked, and continued walking until she realized she was lost and alone, not a single soul walking in the streets. She spotted a phone booth in the corner. "Who would I call?" all of a sudden she heard someone speaking, she turned and saw two shadows, "hello!" she said to them. The two guys, unfriendly looking, turned to see her. She regretted saying hello to them. She looked around, nobody was there but them, "I'm so getting killed tonight" she thought and tried to evade them

"Hi, babe, are you lost?" she heard them ask "Come with us, we won't bite you" she continued walking, but she could hear them walking behind her.

"Are you going to ignore us darling?" They were right beside her "We are speaking to you, what a lady with bad manners"

"Listen, my friends are just around the corner, you better leave me alone" she lied

"Are your friends as pretty as you?" one of them asked making the other laugh "You know something, I dislike the liars, you are not lying, are you?" she looked at his face, his eyes were red and he had a big scar.

"Do you want money? Because I swear I don't have my purse with me"

"Too bad, isn't it?" he said, lifting his hand, and to her horror he was holding a knife. There was nothing else to do, but run, and so she did until she bumped into someone.

"Is that your friend?" they said looking at John. Yes, it was John; he saw her shaking and scared.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked

"Calm down man, we didn't hurt her" they were clearly high "But you had to come and spoil the party" the man said, touching her arm, which made John furious, he punched the man, while the other one hurted John with the knife, right in the cheek, they could have continued with the fight if it wasn't because a car from the police was patrolling the area.

"Let's go" the man said "I bet he learned his lesson" Michelle saw John's hand clench into a fist

"John, take me home now" she said, and for the first time he listened to her.

Outside the building, she saw his wound was bleeding "Oh dear God, you're bleeding"

"Really? but they only hurt me with a knife, why am I bleeding?" sarcasm was all he had to offer.

But she was too worried to understand his sarcasm "Do you want me to take you to a hospital?"

"No, I'll just wash it"

"But,,, but what if it gets infected" he took his hand "Come with me" she was going to take him to her room. While they were walking to the elevator they saw Norm, in an attempt to avoid him they decided to take the stairs. She opened the door, turned the light on; he noticed she was still shaking.

"Wow, I had no idea you slept in the laundry room" he said joking about how small her room was "It makes me feel claustrophobic"

"Very funny, now sit" she said while offering him a chair, she took the alcohol from the first-aid kit and a towel; she took an ice from the small fridge, and cleaned the wound with it. "Thank God, it's not that bad, I was afraid you would end up with stitches"

"I would have looked cool, wouldn't I?"

"Stop joking" his jokes were bothering her; and without warning, she put the towel with alcohol on his wound, it made him scream, he stood up.

"What's wrong with ye!"

"Opss, I forgot to mix it with water" she clearly did it on purpose

"Yeah right, I know I shouldn't have returned for you, after all I did for you. You still treat me like shit!"

"Well, it was your fault wasn't it?"

"How come? You were the one following me, I told you to get back, but you are so stubborn.."

"You could have said, 'Please, I need to be alone', but you are always so rude and mean with everyone"

"Ok, Miss politeness; now tell me, did you thank me after saving you from those weird guys?"

"Well…" it seemed like she was going to say something, she bitted her lips and said "You're right, thank you" she was defeated "Thank you very much, I don't know what I would have done if…"

"That's ok child, that's all I wanted to hear" he sat again "Now clean this mess, will ya?" he said, referring to his wound, and she continued, she took a band aid and put it on the wound.

After those minutes of silence he said "Will I live to see my grandchildren, nurse?" making her laugh. "Norm is going to be so mad"

"NORM! Tomorrow I'll put you some makeup, and he won't notice it, I hope" she planned while walking him to the door.

"But don't forget your lipstick; I love how red makes my lips look bigger" he left the room, but before saying goodbye to her, he asked "By the way, you are not quitting, are you?"

"You won't get rid of me that easily"

"I warn you, prepare to suffer" he joked, he couldn't notice, but he was flirting.

She smiled "Goodnight John" she said as she closed the door.

John walked to his flat, feeling like a hero; after all he saved the damsel in distress, he grinned proudly.

**Thank you for your reviews, really!. ****michelleandjulia**** , ****KyokoHonda49****80icrazy80****Eliza March****Skiffle-Rose****Wribbet****cottonheadedniggymuggins****HermioneLennon and all of you for reading. And to answer your question. She's 21 ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: You really got a hold on me

…_John walked to his flat, feeling like a hero; after all he saved the damsel in distress, he grinned proudly_.

Michelle turned on the tv , she couldn't sleep, there was nothing interesting to watch, she stood from the couch, and stood in front of the typewriter, but no, she didn't feel like typing, or sleeping or watching TV "what's wrong with me?" she said to herself, her hand were shaking, but she wasn't scared anymore, it was something else. "I must be going crazy" she liked John, but she hated just thinking about it.

/…/

Paul was playing guitar in his room, when he heard the front door open, he went out of his room and saw John with a band aid and blood on his shirt "What the hell? John! What have you done…..did you kill someone? Because we can fix it"

"Shut up Paul! Or you could be the next one" he warned

"C'mon mate, what happened?"

"A pair of twits wanted problems and so…"

"Norm is going to kill you, you know?" he gave a bottle of water to John "Tomorrow we have that show"

"I know, so what? I don't care, you are going to send a monkey to replace me, am I right?"

"You know I can't do anything without you John, But I had to say something, you were acting arrogant"

"Yeah, you are nobody without me Macca" he grinned "I'm tired, g'night"

He laid on his bed, trying to sleep, while his eyes were closing, all he could see was Michelle, smiling at him "I'm in trouble" he said

/.…../

The next morning she knocked at the door. A sleepy George opened

"Morning" he said yawning "Why is everyone a morning person but me?"

"Hurry George, change your clothes" Paul said "Hello, Michelle"

"Where are you going so early?" she asked

"To have breakfast downstairs, we are going to play in this show at 9 o'clock and we can't sing with an empty stomach" she loved how Paul talked to her, as if she were 5- year-old "Wanna join us?"

"No, thanks, where's John?"

" I don't know, I saw him left the room an hour ago. Did you…" he was afraid to ask "Did you do that to his face?" the question made her giggle. The door opened, it was John.

"Well hello, how do you do, Miss?" he said

"Just sit, John, let's try to make that scar invisible to Norm's eye" she said

Paul looked carefully at them, and then asked her "How did you know?"

"Know what?" She took the concealer and then attempted to make John's wound disappear."Do not move John!" he was rummaging through her purse

"Can you use this blush?" John was, obviously; in a good mood.

"No, but you can you use my eyelash curler if you want"

Paul looked at them puzzled, and without taking his eyes off them he called for George.

"I'm ready mom" George said to Paul. "What is she doing to you John?"

"Magic, can you notice something in his face?" she asked George

"He looks paler, wait" he looked closely "Is that a wound? What happened?" George poked John's cheek "Does it hurt?"

"Can you see it?" she was disappointed " I was trying to cover it up"

"It looks nice" George said "I want one"

"Don't be ridicules Harrison and hurry, let's go, Ringo must be waiting for us" Paul demanded "Are you coming John?"

"Nope, I already ate" he said as he took his guitar and sat on the sofa "I'll catch you later" so, they left.

Michelle, who was putting her makeup in her purse, said "Well, I better go; I guess I'll see you later?"

"You don't have to go" they looked at each other "I mean, you are going with us, anyway"

She took a book from the shelf "Okay, do you mind if I read?" , he shook his head and started playing his guitar, she sat down in front of him.

He played a couple of songs, he was only playing without singing, and Michelle, well, she was like in another place reading that book. He tuned his guitar, took a sip of water and then looked at her, in fact he was staring at her, he even noticed how she smiled when she read something funny; but he never stopped playing random songs; and how could she notice that he was looking at her?, every time she read a book, everything seemed to disappear for her. Although, this time, while she was reading, something made her stop: John seemed to be singing something, not really loud, he was almost murmuring, singing softly; a song she recognized _"I don't like you, but I love you, seems that I'm always thinkin' of you…"_ he sang, she dared to look at him, but rapidly looked back at the book when she noticed he was looking at her. "_You treat me badly I love you madly, You've really got a hold on me…"_ she decided to ignore him, and continued with her reading, but she could almost feel him staring, it was new and awkward for her. Her heart was beating faster, it almost hurt _"I don't want you but I need you, don't wanna kiss you, But I need to…."_ That was more that she could take she stood up and he abruptly stopped playing

"I forgot, I need to call my mom, I'll be back soon" she lied, left the book and walked out.

She pressed the button and waited for the elevator "Come on, come quickly" she said, she looked back to see if she had closed the door, she did, the door of the Beatles' apartment was closed, she sighed in relief, the doors of the elevator opened and she stepped in, the doors closed, she put her hands in her face. The doors, out of the blue, opened, John was standing in front of her. She felt blood blush to her cheeks. There he was, looking intimidating, wearing a black turtle neck sweater; she felt like in a dream, where she wanted to speak but she couldn't., then he simply smiled and said "Your purse" she took it, and only managed to smile at him. The doors of the elevator closed again, "I'm such an idiot" she said to herself.

She entered to her place, sat on the couch, trying to analyze what had just happened to her. She turned on the TV, and there he was John Lennon in one of the latest interviews he offered "Oh, please this can't be happening to me!" she said as she screamed into a pillow.

_**-Hello everyone, so I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	8. Chapter 8:And all my loving

**HI everyone, sorry if it took me so long, but school was just getting in the way! Happy holydays everyone!**

_She turned the TV on, and there he was John Lennon in one of the latest interviews he offered "Oh, please this can be happening to me" she said as she screamed into a pillow._

"Stop eating my biscuits Ringo" George demanded "Get your own biscuits"

"You are an awful person Harrison"

Paul was reading the paper, when someone took it off his hands "John! Stop! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm starving"

"But I thought you…" he took a look at him "Eat quickly, we have to go"

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time McCartney"

"You like her don't you?" Paul asked "I should have known better"

"Who? Michelle?"

"No, the waitress... of course I'm talking about Michelle?"

"Don't worry Macca, she can be yours; on the other hand the waitress.."

"Fine, because we need to have a professional relationship with her, she is writing a book about us"

John pretended to be snoring "I'm sorry, sermons make me sleppy"

"Paul, don't bother him , she's way too smart for him anyway" George said while laughing

"He's right, and what if he likes her, she's making him act nicer" Ringo pointed out

"She is not, What are you talking about? If I want to be bugger , I will act like a bugger" John stated.

* * *

They were about to get to the T.V station, the car turned right and there they were almost 200 girls and boys, screaming and crying for them. They surrounded the car.

"I had no idea you invited your cousins Ringo" John joked "How are we suppose to get inside?"

Norm, was thinking. the car stopped, they had to get out "Alright, listen you are going to run when I open the door, are you ready?"They nod and the door opened. They tried to "escape" from the fans, although some lucky ones got to kiss them and hug them. Right behind them, Michelle was trying to avoid the pushing of the other girls, but , when she was about to get to the door, it closed and a police officer stopped her.

"Excuse me, sir" she said "I'm with them" she smiled

"Yeah right, you're George's girlfriend or wife" he was clearly being sarcastic

She smiled again " No, you don't understand, I work for them" She attempted to enter, but he stopped her

"Listen, if you don't go, I'll have to use these lovely bracelets" He said showing her the handcuffs

"Maybe if you ask them, you will get your answer…"

"Maybe you should wait…outside" he stated

"FINE! I'll go, but you are wrong about me" She left upset and feeling humiliated. She went to the front door of the building and asked if they had tickets left; the only answered she received was a laugh along with "Are you kidding me? The Beatles are going to be playing today; of course there are no tickets"

They were getting ready for the show. They had to play only 2 songs, it was going to be a big show for them, but they weren't nervous, they weren't like any other band, they knew they were good.

"Boys, they need you now, on stage" Shake said

"How do I look" asked George

"Great, now; hurry!"

They got on stage, ready to perform, everyone were already on their seats, waiting anxiously for them. Some girls were already crying for them. Paul turned to look at John, he smirked and nodded. They were ready to play.

"1…2…1..2..3.4!" Paul shouted and began to sing All my loving

As they played, John was trying to see the audience, but he really needed his glasses; he smiled and joked. While Paul was singing his heart out, he tried to look at the front seats; he tried his best, and saw an empty chair and some shadows, the shadows were people, of course. When the song finished he asked George "Can you see Michelle?"

"Nup, I suppose she's backstage" then hit John with the neck of the guitar "It's your turn" he said, John realized and began to sing.

Michelle was sitting on the sidewalk, when some of the girls went out, she stood up to ask them

"Can you tell me if the show is over?"

"Oh, no the show hasn't finish, but we only came to see The Beatles, and they already played" the two girls said.

"Thank you" she said and she sat down again, bored and still mad at that police officer, then , a man with a long brown coat stood next to her and asked "Miss can you tell me what time is it?" Without looking at him she said "I'm sorry I don't know"

"Oh! But I know, it's time to scold you for missing my performance" She turned to see him, that was John wearing an awful coat with a big hat, fake mustache and big dark glasses.

"Please, don't even.." she said as she stood up

"I won't, I was kidding" he said "What happened?"

She looked stern but playful at him "They confused me with a fan girl"

He, trying no to laugh, questioned "Well, Aren't you?" and then busted into laugh.

Pushing him she warned "Lennon!" but his laugh was so contagious it made her smile "It's not funny"

"Then why are you smiling?" he asked "Is it because of my beard, because it's itchy" he was about to take off the fake beard , but she stopped him.

"Don't! They will recognize you" At that moment, some girls were leaving the building.

He pulled her and took her to the back of the building where they tried to open the backdoor, but it was impossible, it had to be open from the inside. "How clever" she said. John sat on a trash can; he took his fake beard off, and lighted on a cigarette.

"We'll have to wait"

"Where are the others?" she asked

"Doin' an interview" he said, as he took a long drag of the cigarette

"Aren't you supposed to be with them?" she was having trouble taking her eyes off of him, he seemed dangerous and rebel.

"Nah, they don't need me, and I'm not in a mood for stupid reporters" He stood up , he walked closer to her, standing in front of her he turned his ciggy off "Can I tell you something ´Michelly-elly-belly?" She tried to keep calm, after all he wasn't her type, he was mean, cruel, selfish and egocentric, but how could she hide her nervousness, yes, she had to admit it, John made her feel awkward. Looking right into her eyes, he took the beard from his pocket and said "I think you would look cute with this" he put it in her face, making her chuckle. As they laugh a couple opened the door, they didn't seem like workers from the building so John hid his face with the coat.

"I can't believe I wasted 10 minutes of my life" The man said to his girlfriend

"Don't be dramatic, I like them"

"How can you like them, they are awful, specially that guy, he can't sing"

"Dear, I think you are jealous" she hugged him

"Jealous of that terrible guitarist? John Lennon, C'mon!" he stated, hearing this John turned and said;

"What the fuck did you just say?" Michelle put the hat in his face.

"Don't say anything. I'm sorry he's talking to me" She tried to lie for John. The couple looked at them, and then the woman said:

"You shouldn't let him speak to you like that" And the couple left


	9. Chapter 9 Honey don't

"_What the fuck did you just say?" Michelle put his hat in his face._

"_Don't say anything. I'm sorry he's talking to me "She tried to lie for John. The couple looked at them, and then the woman said:_

"_You shouldn't let him speak to you like that" And the couple left_

She hit him with his hat "You have a big mouth John, you should learn when to shut up; I mean what did you plan to do?"

"He insulted me, and me band, I couldn't just let it go" he was justifying his actions "You should have let me hit his bugger face!"

"And then what, make a scandal, that's no the right way to get publicity" she was acting like a mom "Please, do me a favor and think before doing something"

"You're wrong, INSTINCT, that's what really matters, and nothing else, Jesus Christ, you are such an old-fashioned girl"

She was offended "What do you mean?... that I'm boring?"

"Exactly luv, boring and dull" he was being, as always, brutally honest. Lucky for him, the door opened again, this time Paul, George, Ringo and Shake stepped outside.

"Look!, isn't he a Beatle?" Paul said "Please give me your autograph, please!" he said jokingly "Where were you John?, I thought you said you had to go to the restroom"

"You're not a good friend" Ringo stated "Anyway, you missed the oportunity to meet the most beautiful reporter we have seen"

"Really? , what was his name? Alfred?" John obviously, didn't care.

"I'm serious, she was!"

"Of course, not as beautiful as our own reporter" Paul said, putting his arm around her.

"Don't try to fix it Paul" she said "But thanks for trying anyway"

"Okay, now everybody let's go, I need to rest" George rushed to leave. While they were walking towards the car, John stopped her by pulling softly her auburn hair.

"I didn't mean to offend you, child, but you happen to be really weird, not like anyone I've known, that's what I meant to tell you" he blinked an eye

"John, you aren't exactly the most normal person between the two of us" she whispered and continued walking to the car.

…..

* * *

That night, she was ready to write for hours, she was inspired, even though she didn't see them perform; she had an idea about them, about the fans and their life. She made a cup of coffee and continued writing, The next day Norm and Shake asked her to show them her progress with the book, that meant that she did not sleep at all the night after, She took the elevator at 10 am, ready to show them what she had done, all she wanted was to sleep so she had to do it quickly; without knocking the door, that was becoming usual of her, she said : "Please tell me that you like it…" but she couldn't finish, A man, clearly with overweight and bald was standing in front of her.

"This is crazy" the man said "Get out!"• He took her arm, and pushed her outside.

"Don't touch her, you filthy man" John, who apparently was already there, said as he took her inside the apartment where she saw that the others were there, along with Norm and Shake.

Norm, immediately apologized "I'm sorry sir, but she is the author of the book I told you about"

The man looked skeptically at her, he was wearing a black suit and with a cigar in his right hand.

"I see" he said "Nice to meet you Miss…"

"Walsh" she cleared her throat "Michelle Walsh" he scared her, she had a creepy feeling about him.

"Walsh? I suppose you're one of those Irish" he contemptuously asked, he had high standards

"Aren't we all?" said George

He looked at George and then continued "My name is Russell Feynman" then he looked at Norm "I apologize but, I don't think is appropriate if the girl stays, it's a meeting between me and the band" he said, totally ignoring her presence

"Don't worry I was just leaving" she said

"Shake go out with her, please" Norm sent him

When they left the apartment, and making sure they were alone; she asked "Who's that?

"I don't know, they don't want to tell me either, when I understand what it's going on I'll let you know Miss, ok?"

"Fine, here's something I've written for the book, would you mind giving this to Norm?"

Shake noticed that those were a lot of pages "All of this! My sweet baby Jesus, you're really good" She nodded and said goodbye.

…

. Shake entered again, cautiously closed the door, he was afraid of that man too "She gave me this Norm"

"She has written all of this?"

"That's the same thing I thought!"

"Gentleman, May I continue with the meeting?" Mr. Feynman said,

"Yes, blimey, what's all this stuff about?" George was getting tired "I don't understand, how can you be our manager, we already have these too" he said as he pointed to Shake and Norm.

"Yeah and they are already a pair of twits" John said

"He's going to be our advisor that's all, isn't that right Mr. Feynman?"

"That's correct Norm, I'm here to help you be successful, the greatest band ever, I grantee you'll have a lot of publicity; girls everywhere will want to buy you records or whatever you sell!"

"What's the catch?" the four of them asked

He laughed "You doubt, I made Dewy Marshall a star"

"That out of tune lad, with an obvious lack of talent, seriously?" Paul asked

"Exactly, if you want fame and fortune, just listen and do what I say"

"Fortune! I'll buy a lot of rings" Mr. Starr cried

"Wait, wait, wait, are you gonna make us sing stupid songs like that Marshall guy?" John was the less exited of the group, after all he was the one who will end up singing on stage "Because, those are really foolish songs"

"Don't worry John, there will be only your songs" he clarify "So, to begin with my mission, you have scheduled a presentation in Manchester Wide Television, next Monday, therefore prepare your songs." He took his hat bowler hat "If you have any questions, please ring me as soon as possible, your own bus will be just outside the building at 8 o'clock" he said goodbye

….

* * *

Michelle was leaving her apartment, she spotted John and Paul walking down the hallway, they stopped her "Hello Michelle, where is my favorite girl going this evening?" Paul greeted

"I need a cup of tea, why? Did Mr. Feynman send you?" she wanted to know about what that man told them, she knew that was called "rubbernecking" "Is there something I should know?"

Paul, putting his arm around her, said "Well, we have a surprise for you; but you have to guess"

"Why? Am I getting fired?" Still with his arm wrapped around her, he led her downstairs.

"Oh, c'mon don't be silly, it's something good" Paul said; John who was walking right behind them, started to feel a little bit of jealousy; after all, they actually looked like a couple, anyone would have thought they were dating.

"Is it good for me or for you?"

Paul squeezed her "am telling you, have a guess"

John, had had enough and blurted "We are going to Manchester, you will see your dear mummy"

They turned back to see him, that annoyed Paul, but he couldn't argue, Michelle's enthusiasm stopped him.

"Is that true?" her eyes filled with joy "When?"

"Next Monday" after Paul said that Michelle hugged him really tight, she was so happy."We'll have our own bus"

"That's fantastic! But are you sure I can go, I mean I don't think Mr. Feynman liked me"

"Of course, he may be our boss, but we are the band, we give the orders"

"Is he going to manage your career?" asked concerned, she had a bad feeling.

"Only the publicity stuff, y'know, concert, appearances and something like that"

"And did you agree with that? John?" he had already left "Where's John?"

"He changes his humor, as a baby his diapers" he stated "He must be at the restaurant, let's go"

**Thank you so much for your feedback! really I hope you're enjoying the story! and I hope you had fantastic holidays :)**

**Have a fantastic 2011 everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10 I get high when I see you

"_And did you agree with that? John?" he had already left "Where's John?"_

"_He changes his humor, as a baby his diapers" he stated "He must be at the restaurant, let's go"_

…./

It was Sunday morning, everyone were at the roof, playing, except for John, who was sitting in a corner with a cigarette in his mouth. George was showing Paul the new riff for the song while Ringo played randomly the drums.

"…Maybe I should follow you George, or what if we start directly with the riff?"

"Yeah I think that should be the opening riff, or maybe if John were listening" he said "What is he doing?"

"I don't know, writing I guess" Paul said

"Writing? Without you! Careful McCartney, perhaps he wants to start a new band"

"George" he warned "I think he needs time to be alone, that's all"

"He has been acting a little weird don't you think?"

"Yes, I've notice, last Friday we were talking to Michelle, and he just disappeared"

"I thought he liked her, or at least didn't hate her" they both turned to see him, and his response to that was

"What are you looking at, pair of queers!" he stood up, and walked towards them "Did you finish?"

"No, because you haven't help at all" Ringo said

"Stick to your drums boy" John said

"Were you writing?"

"Yes, In fact I was, see I don't need you that much Paul" he took his guitar

"I was just asking; shall we start rehearsing?" And so, they began.

/…../

A bus waiting for the Beatles was parked outside the building, as they were still in the apartment

"Boys, quickly! We have to go!" Shake said

"Calm down, the bus is not going anywhere without us" George said

"He's right , y'know? " Ringo seconded George

"Yes, but it's 9 o'clock and Norm must be waiting impatiently for us!"

"What about that Russell, Is he going with us" Ringo waited for a _NO, HE'S NOT_

And he got it " No, he's not, he will travel by plane"

"PLANE!" John exclaimed "We've been fooled"

"Stop it, we have our own bus, don't we?" Paul was avoiding a confrontation

"I don't think you're telling the truth Shake" George smiled as he always smiled when he was about to tell a joke "I don't think is possible for a plane to take flight with Russell in"

"Yes, will never get on a plane! Maybe in a military one" John was always the one who followed George's jokes. They laughed, Shake didn't want to but he ended up chuckling

"Alright, enough, hurry now boys"

There it was, their bus, that made them feel important, the driver said "Good Morning fellas, what are you waiting for, jump in" and so they did, the bus had a small table with seats on the side, and at the back of the bus there were other seats, Norm was already there, he told them to sit and belt they seats. Michelle was also there, she was sitting next to the window, so she could have bright light to read her book; there were plenty of seats but John decided to sit next to her.

"Always with your nose stuck in a book" she only smiled, John thought of something else to say to get her attention, but nothing came to his mind, that was weird, that didn't tend to happen to him, he was always witty and clever when it came to having a conversation. She closed the book and said

"Is there something you want to tell me?" John had an answer for that, but no the answer he wanted her to know.

He stood up "You could have say you wanted to be alone" but she grabbed his hand and told him to sit.

"You choose me as you seat partner, now suffer" she joked "I haven't written a lot about you, now bore me with you stories"

"Fine child, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Something I don't know, that no one knows"

"I'm actually an alien" then closely to her ear said "But don't tell anyone"

"I won't" she played along "Is this what you expected?"

"What? The planet earth?"

"Stop with the jokes, I'm talking about your success"

"It's not that bad, I mean, money, girls, rock and roll"

"I don't think that really matters to you" she knew he was lying when he started to play with his glasses.

"It's great, but I'm not sure what I really want, it's like they have this expectation of me, an expectation I don't even have" he put his glasses on "I only write music, songs. I thought I could change the meaning of music, as Elvis or Chuck did to me, but I don't see it happening"

"What are you saying?"

"They know my whole name, but no all the lyrics of my songs"

"I'm sure it's all in your head"

"Really and how do you know that?"

"I just know, I happen to be very smart"

He smiled "I know"

"Oh my sweet Lord, Is John Lennon agreeing with me? Must be the world's end" she mocked

"Shut up, you're making me regret I said that"

"You're really good, and I mean it, you four!, and your songs are great"

"What do you want?" he questioned

"NOTHING" she said louder " I'm trying to say a compliment here!"

"But you are never this nice, fine I'm listening what else"

"Well, I kind of like your voice" she instantly knew that was something she didn't want him to know. "…the way it harmonizes with Paul's"

"So ,you like me huh?"

"I only said I love your voice…LIKE, I said like your voice"

"So, you love me now?... that's new"

"Stop, will you let me finish"

"I'm sorry, but do not get distracted by my charming, while your talking" he joked, and bated his eyes.

"That's all, I won't say a thing" she was mad, but mad with herself, for letting her inner feelings exposed.

"C'mon, continue, I have lovely eyes, or what?" now he couldn't stop

"You have a good band, period!"

She looked through the window, he tried to make her feel more comfortable, and he took his glasses and put them in her face "Now you look smart"

"Are you sure I don't look like a swaggering rock and roll singer?" He took off his glasses, from her

"No, you look like a cocky daddy's girl"

"When will you befriend me?" she yawned "I'm going to sleep just for a couple of minutes is that ok?" she rested her head in his shoulder.

"So, my stories really bored you"

With her eyes closed she said "Of course not, but I slept only 4 hours last night" she took his hand "We'll continued with this when I wake up" she yawned again "If you want to"

He felt her head resting on his shoulder, he swallowed, he had to admit that he felt something for her, he couldn't remember the last time he felt like that, evidently Paul was always there if he needed someone to talk, George was there to cheer him up or he could go and have a few laughs with Ringo; but it didn't compare to the way he was feeling being close to her. He fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later he felt the bus stop, he opened his eyes, looked to his left and Michelle wasn't there but he heard her laugh; She was sitting next to Paul, playing cards with George.

"Don't let Harrison fool you, he's great at blackjack" Paul advise her.

"Is that true? George? But you look so innocent!"

"Never trust the quiet one" he said "We have arrived, let's go; I'll teach you some tricks later" George said

John was only watching, with his glasses on, he felt something he couldn't tell exactly, it was rage , why? Because he knew Paul was flirting with Michelle, he had seen that before, and sadly for John, he had seen Paul succeed every single time. The adjective "Jealous" appeared in his thoughts. "No, I can't be jealous, I'm fucking Lennon" he thought.

**Ok so sorry I haven't been here, writing, but now re****ading some of your reviews made me want to write more, enjoy it, tell me what you think, and some ideas if you want to.. ok whatever thanks for reading guys**


	11. Chapter 11 Run for your life

"_Jealous" appeared in his thoughts. "No, I can't be jealous, I'm fucking Lennon" he thought._

Michelle was looking for her purse when unexpectedly Paul grabbed her by the waist, lifting her, he carried her outside.

She giggled "Paul, stop it" and he put her down, they laughed together this time, now John was sure, jealous was the right adjective for him that afternoon.

"Take your suitcases boys, quickly before your fans find out where are you staying" Norm ordered them "2nd Floor boys, hurry"

John stood in front of her "Looking for this?" She smiled but he didn't, she grabbed it but John didn't let go of her purse.

"John" she warned

"Bye kid"

"I better take a cab, good luck tonight" They said goodbye to Michelle, she was now in Manchester, and all she wanted to do was to see her mom, as quick as possible. With purse in hand now, she got in a cab, she wasn't going to see them play live, she only had one day and she was going to spend it with her mom, after all she could see them on TV that night. She knocked and her mother opened the door.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" he mother was happy to see her "Come in, it's raining outside"

"They are playing tonight, in that television show"

"You should have told me that you were coming, young lady, I could have prepared something for dinner.

"Don't worry mum" She let herself fall on the coach "I'm so glad I'm home, I missed it"

"Do you want tea or coffee?"

"No, not right now"

"My dear, you look exhausted, how are they treating you?" she was worried

"They are lovely people, mum I'm so happy there, I can't believe I'm writing a book about famous people, do you realize I'll become a real author"

"Then if you are happy, I am happy" she hugged her daughter "I've missed you, all I've done is talk to 'jojo' all that day, I must be going crazy"

"Speaking of that doggie, where is he?"

Her mom smiled "Sleeping , I think he's tired of me" they laughed "Now, help me with the dinner, I'm guessing, chicken soup?"

Michelle kissed her mom on the head "There's no place like home, really!"

The beatles were getting ready for the show, tuning their guitars and fixing their hair.

"We have 5 minutes lads, please do your best, will be in the front seat" Norm said

"Don't you mean front seats" George mocked making Norm to frown "It was a joke… ok,, we'll do our best" George turned to see if their mates were ready "You've heard him, hurry girls!"

"I'm coming" Paul was combing his hair, when he finished he gave it to John

"What's this?" John asked.

Paul looked at him and then the comb in his hand "That's a comb, John"

"Are you implying that I must comb my hair?" he was pokerfaced

Paul smile, and looked at the others who seemed as confused as he was "I don't know what you want me to answer…"

"Fuck you Paul" and he stormed out

"What's his problem" Paul was angry "I can't believe that man"

"He must be on his lady days" Ringo said in an attempt to release the tension, they couldn't play with problems on their minds, not if the problems were between them, they depended on each other to play fantastically, as they always did.

….

"Turn the TV on, please" Michelle asked her mom "They must be playing right now"

Her mother turned the TV on and sat beside her, holding a cup of tea. They were already playing "She Loves You" wearing their grey suits.

"Why do they have long hair?"

"I don't know mum, but can't you see they are fantastic!"

"Michelle, I thought you didn't like them,"

"That was before knowing them and seeing them play" she smiled

"They look the same to me"

"Oh Mother! That one playing the drums is Ringo" she pointed at them in the television "That one is Paul, George and the one in the middle is John"

"John!, that's him, I've heard he's mean and rude, you must be careful sweetie"

"Where did you hear that? Are you reading those gossip magazines again? John, well he may be rude sometimes, he does not have good manners….. But-" she stopped and stared at the television "He's funny and clever... I enjoy talking to him because he's…..different"

"Then what you say must be true, because I've never heard you speak like that about anyone" Her mother stood up and turned the TV off "I must be grateful to him"

Michelle looked confused at her mother "Grateful? You are overreacting" she took the cup from the table and walked to the kitchen, her mother followed her.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm telling you as it is, you don't have many friends to spend the time with… and the one that wants to, you reject him"

"Please, do not start talking about Gordon"

"Did you tell him you were coming?" he mother crossed her arms. And stood in front of her

"No, obviously, I don't like him, how many times do I have to repeat that"

"I was simply asking a question… to prove that I'm right" Michelle hated that, why do mothers have to be right all the time? Do they like make their kids suffer?

"I'll be in my room if you need me or if you want to scold me again" she winked an eye to her mother, to make her known she wasn't mad.

* * *

The boys were at the hotel, waiting for the bus to arrive, George was eating, Paul was helping Ringo to pack up all his belonging, he had bought a lot of souvenirs. When they finally managed to close the suitcase Paul cracked his knuckles..

"You just needed someone strong as me Ringo" the door opened, Michelle walked in "You should ask this lovely lady if you don't believe me"

She smiled "Good Morning Paul"

"Did you see us on TV?" Ringo asked "Did I look fat?"

"Yes you did" John said from the corner where he was sitting, Michelle turned to look at him and involuntarily smiled, she sat in front of him.

"I think you were fantastic, I even heard my mother hum your lovely tune this morning" she declared as she looked at John, he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, she bit her lower lip, thinking on how to make John interested in her "She actually wants to buy a record" still she didn't get a reaction from him, so she stood up. "She sent you this pie" she took it from her bag and gave it to George, who wasn't full, yet.

"We have another fan, that's good to know" Paul said, as he cut a piece of the pie

"Oh, and Paul, remember what I told you about Nat King Cole's single " She gave him a small record "Here It is, it's yours"

"Are you sure? I can't take this, it's yours"

"Don't worry, my uncle, form Florida, sends me a lot of those for Christmas"

He hugged her "Thank you, this is the best gift, you are incredible" He kissed her cheek "I feel I should give you something in return" he held her hands "Tell me what you want, something you wish, whatever"

"You don't have to" she sat again

"Please, there's gotta be something you want, jewelry maybe?"

"PAUL! It was a gift, you don't have to give me something in return"

"She should have been one of your girlfriends, Paul" George said "Remember when you had to buy that enormous ring to that girl"

Then Ringo added "Yes, only because she gave you that ridiculous watch, and wasn't it an imitation?"

She looked at Ringo "But why?"

"Because I asked…" He hit Ringo with a pillow "Stop laughing; C'mon Michelle there must be something you want, tell me"

"I don't want anything"

He looked at her, with doubt in his eyes "Are you sure?"

"Yes Paul, I am sure"

He insisted "But you must be extremely sure…"

"Fuck Paul, she is; she doesn't want anything" John was tired of listening that conversation, everyone looked at John, it was an uncomfortable moment for them.

Paul sat and only added "The pie is good, thank your mother"

"I will" a lot of silence after that.

Norm entered without knowing what had happened "Follow me boys, the bus is waiting" and Paul George and Ringo followed him, they went to the hotel's lobby, Mr Feynman was waiting for them, to congratulate them for their show.

Michelle was holding the rest of the pie, waiting for John outside the room, she was tapping her foot impatiently, she heard something, then she realized it came from where John was "I can't believe him" she said when she recognized that what she was listening was John playing his guitar; she walked into the room "What are you doing? , they are waiting!" she was annoyed "I thought you said you only needed to brush your teeth" he didn't stopped playing

"I've been writing a song"

"What are you talking about? They are downstairs!"

"I started writing it since, I don't know, two or three weeks ago" he stopped playing and looked at Michelle's puzzled face "It's not finish yet, I just have some lines, but the melody, it just came to me this morning like magic, Wanna hear it?"

She was somewhat anxious "I guess, but hurry up, the bus is already there" she sat and he stood up, behind her; he started to play, he hummed a little bit and then he began to sing

"_Well I'd rather see you dead, little girl__, __Than to be with another man__, __you better keep your head, little girl__, __Or I won't know where I am" _She was confused and scared she looked at the window she looked at the floor, then she stood up

"That's really good, I suppose, I don't know too much about music" she said to make him stop but he continued_  
__You better run for your life if you can, little girl__, h__ide your head in the sand little girl__,__ catch you with another man__t__hat's the end little girl" _She looked straight into John's eyes, to let him know that she was uncomfortable, he continued again from the beginning, she walked, opened the door and said

"That's enough John, stop playing and let's go" John did stop playing the tune and grabbed her arm.

"Why?, because Paul's not playing it?" they started an argument in the hallway

With her eyes wide open she asked "Paul? What about him? I don't understand"

"Stop the fucking act, girl" he smiled wickedly "You are fake, always acting kind and nice with the boys, I can't believe I thought you were different, when you are just like the other girls, looks is what matters to you, am I right?" He threw his guitar to the floor

She was furious "How dare you! John you are such a beast"

"I know, so how could a sweet girl like you be interested in me, you and Paul are meant to be, I bet that when they know about you two, they'll say 'What a cute couple they are; they should make infinite quantity of children to fill the world with rainbows and baby unicorns'" with mockery in his tone he stated.

"You are psychotic, you… you need help, I don´t even find you ugly" John who was looking at the floor instantly turned to see her "I don't like Paul, not in that way, and I bet he doesn't love me either"

Seemed like John was about to say something, but he gave up with a sigh "And, do you love me?" he finally asked like a nervous boy

"No, I loathe you, you will never change, I know, now grab your guitar; let's go" John only stood there, thinking, she glanced at him, he in fact seemed like a scolded little boy "John, I'm sorry but….." Unexpectedly he kissed her, his lips crashed into hers, the kiss didn't last long, she pushed him away and slapped him across the face, hard. Michelle was speechless; John closed his eyes, seemed ashamed of his actions, but he wasn't.


	12. Chapter 12 You just gotta call on me

**Ok so I wrote ****a little more.. I truly appreciate all your reviews guys**** ;') **

_Unexpectedly he kissed her, his lips crashed to hers, the kiss didn't last long, she pushed him away and slapped him across his face, hard. Michelle was speechless; John closed his eyes, seemed ashamed of his actions, but he wasn't._

"I shouldn't have… I will never-"

Without looking at him she said "Kiss me"

John touched his cheek; the one she hurt "What? Listen kid..."

"Just kiss me, I promise I won't do that again" she looked at him, and this time, he gently grabbed her face with both hands and leaned down to kiss her, John felt like a teenager giving his first kiss, unfortunately the luck wasn't on their side.

"John, how many times-" Mr Feynman interrupted the kiss, which he saw "We are waiting, take your guitar and" He gave a contempt look at her "and the girl and come" he left.

She sat on the floor of the hallway unsure about what to say, she saw that John was laughing "Would you stop?"

"What is it? Was my kiss awful?"

With head in hands said "We better forget about this ok?"

He stopped laughing "What? He won't tell on your mother Michelle, we're not in trouble" he joked

"You are John Lennon, you are … special, please just pretend we never kissed" she stood up "Ok, ready the bus is waiting!" she faked a smiled.

He lunged toward her and kissed her for head "You gotta be joking" he smiled

"_This_ is me ok, I had already realize that I'm going to die alone, well with 2 cats and three dogs, in a small cottage, and you know that's great for me, I'm not meant to be a rock star girlfriend material"

He was holding her close, smelling her hair, he had wished to be that close to her since a long time ago,; he smirked and questioned "You planned your own death?"

"John, you won't stand me for more than a week believe me" She looked at him, he was staring at her lips "I'm independent, in a bad way, grumpy and I hate the idea of being someone's something, I understand completely that no one can love me enough-" John began to kiss her neck "Are you listening to me?" he nodded "I don't want be heartbroken by anyone, specially by you"

He stopped the kissing "Will you ever be ready?" he asked and she only shrugged her shoulders. "We must go with the others" he smiled slightly and they left.

The next morning she went outside to get some fresh air, she spotted Ringo and Paul were sitting in a bench.

"Morning, am I interrupting?"

"Of course not dear, sit" Ringo said offering her his spot

"We were talking about Mr Feynman; do you like him?"

She shook her head "But as long as he keeps on helping the band..-"

"He's annoying, but there's no turning back" Paul said

Michelle took courage and said "Can I ask you something about John?" They nodded "Has he ever … had a steady girlfriend"

Ringo and Paul looked at each other and gave her a sassy smile "Are you going to include our relationships too?"

"No, this is not for the book, I was just wondering" she looked at them "Maybe I shouldn't have asked"

"Is someone in love with our John?" Paul said, teasing her.

"I don't know , you tell me, Paul"

"Ha, we've got a cheeky one" he answered

"Listen , Are you going to answer to me?"

Ringo looked at Paul and asked "Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" she asked.

Paul, biting his lower lip, nodded "Well, John has always been mean, but since he started getting fame and money, he has turned into something worst, like a monster; we just can't figure out what he really wants, I think music has helped…"

"And you too" Ringo added referring to Michelle, she looked at him.

"Why would you think that?"

Ringo put a hand on her shoulder "Since you came, he began to act much nicer, and he actually looks happy"

She stood up "I don't think so, I'm not doing anything, that's ridiculous, he must be getting over it that's all" she. "I'm hungry, aren't you hungry let's go to eat, ok?" she wanted to forget about what they said.

…/

At home Paul was struggling in the kitchen, apparently he was cooking for the boys.

"These hands were meant to play guitar that's all" he said to John who was standing eating an apple "I'm not good at cooking"

"Then why did you offered to cook?"

"I thought it simple, but it is not, and you are not helping" He added the spaghetti to the boiling water "If I get married, she will have to cook"

"Then you're lucky Michelle knows how to.." he looked intensely at Paul waiting for a respond.

Paul didn't turn to look at him "Don't be silly, I could never marry her, she's too bossy and free, besides I see her as my baby sister, that would be gross"

John, happy and satisfied with that answer, attempted to leave Paul alone in the kitchen.

"And I will never date my best friend's crush" Paul said smiling, still not looking at him.

John stopped "Are talking about me?" his question made Paul laugh

"Dear Johnny, I know you better that you do; you've changed since she came, and you act weird whenever we speak to her; being protective…possessive that's the word" he turned to look at his friend "You are in love"

"Bullshit, I just love her butt" he pointed at Paul "How do you know how I feel?"

"You started to write songs alone, and the only reason why you do that it's because you're writing something very personal"

John stared at the floor for a moment, he took a cigarette and with the fire of the stove he lighted it "She doesn't want me Paul"

Paul smiled, but that smile disappeared quickly when he saw that John wasn't joking "Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, she doesn't need me and I need her, end of the story"

"Did you ask her?"

"No, well I did" he put his hand in the back of his head "She's cold, I thought that I was mean, but she... she doesn't feel anything for anyone, only for her books"

"John, you've never been good with the ladies, well they are always after you because you're a beatle, but you've only had sex and then forget about them"

"I thought we were talking about how awful she is"

"You are too, charm her, treat her nice, if she loves books, win her heart by taking her to a library"

"I don't know how to do that, I don't know how to be charming, that's_ you_ not me"

"Just stop with your rudeness and ask her out and maybe she'll stop being that cold to you, If you know what I mean" he gave John a naughty look.

John was thinking about Paul's idea, it should work, after all it was Paul's and he knew exactly how to treat a lady.

So the next day he went to her room and knocked, she opened the door, he was smiling widely, it was almost creepy.

"Hi" she said, waiting for a response "Do - you need ….something?"

"I want a new harmonica, come with me" he said, she closed the door and followed him.

"Why can't you ask someone to buy it?"

"They don't know the right size of the harmonica for me mouth"

She smiled "I may not know about music, but I definitely know that's no how you buy a harmonica"

He put an arm around her "It is, I must teach you more about music"

She looked admiringly to John.


	13. Chapter 13 I just can't quit now

"Stop her, please" he said to the driver "Maybe I lied a little bit" he admitted, the car had parked in front of an old building and not in front of the music instruments shop.

"Where are we?"

"In a library, I wanted to do something nice for you"

"Since when do you offer that service?"

"Ok, I may not be a gentleman; I just thought this would make you happy"

They entered to the Lambeth Library, it was a cozy place with a lot of books, she looked at every book, most of them were really old.

He walked through the library, wandering around the shelves, and also wondering why Michelle loved to read books, as much as he loved to play guitar; do not get him wrong, he loved reading, mostly weird books, but Michelle seemed to have a passion for them. He saw Romeo and Juliet took it and showed it to Michelle. "I bet this is your favorite book, isn't it?"

She took a look at it, trying to read the title. "Not really" she said that and continued looking at the shelves.

John gave her a weird look "Seriously? Because everyone seemed to be in love with this book"

"Did you really think that a book about an impossible love was my favorite? You could have made a better guess"

"Why so cynic?" He raised his voice, which caused a woman to tell them to be quiet

In a lower tone she said "I didn't like it, that's all, I love Shakespeare, but that's just not the book for me"

"But you're a girl, you're supposed to like those kind of books" He tried say that softly, but he ended up raising his voice again. "You are very strange" He said, being pushed outside the library by Michelle

"It's a Library, remember?" she was ashamed

"Who cares? I wanted to talk to you anyway"

She looked at him concerned "What happened?" she said as she followed him

"About last week, in Manchester, we haven't talked about it" He stopped, stuck his hand in his pockets and leaned on the tree "I mean, that often happens to me, but with you…-"

"Don't! Do not say a thing; I thought we agreed we were going to forget about it"

_His _arms now were crossed; he seemed annoyed "What's wrong about me? Tell me I dare you"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"So you felt nothing when I kissed you? What am I? An android?"

"John, I told you" she paused "… I don't like being in a relationship, that's too complicated, I mean it's like being locked up, and I simply don't like that, it may sound selfish, and maybe because I am selfish; but when you are in a relationship, you have to be there for that someone, stop thinking for yourself and support him, even if that means leaving your own ideals behind; that I just … I can't do that ok?"

"That's stupid" he yelled "So that's really how you want your life, to be alone forever?"

"I don't know, I can't predict my future, but, I'll never be committed with someone, because I don't want that; Will someone want to be with me? ..I don't think so, and you know, that's fine"

He looked at her angrily "Who are you? Mother Teresa? Seriously think about it, are you planning to never be in love?"

She smiled "Love?" She paused thoughtfully before answering "Is it even real? I mean, I see it as a word we use to justify our hormones, how can we assure our feelings to someone?" she sighed

"Jesus Christ, I'm not asking you to marry me" his tone was bitter "What's wrong with being someone's girlfriend"

"The belonging issue" she shrugged

"You – are - mental" John exclaimed

"I don't want to harm you that's all", she tried to reach his hand

"I'm not five Michelle, but I am an idiot, here I am, begging you, when I have hundreds of girls to.."

"Stop it!" she blurted making John look at her

"I was wrong about you; I thought you were something special" He started walking towards the car; she followed him, as an ashamed puppy."But you are a coward little girl, not worth it" he finished, entered the car and slammed the door.

**Again, I really appreciate your comments or suggestions. **


	14. Chapter 14 I'm in love but i'm lazy

"She wants to meet you, John" Mr. Feynman said

"That brat wants to meet me? I knew she was stupid"

"John, Candy Smith is not stupid, she is the most popular actress in England"

"Yeah, we've seen her in that TV show, what's the name? Jenny is love" Paul asked

"Jenny in Love, that's the show, and she's really talented don't you think?" Russell asked, and the lads laugh

"You're talking about her body, right?" John mocked "She can't even spell talent"

"Yeah, and she always looks at the camera when she's 'acting' we always laugh at her" George said "She must have connections"

Mr Feynman told them to stop "John, I think you should meet her, she's really interested in you"

John laughed "Probably she thought John was Paul's name, he's the pretty one"

"No, I'm sure she said she wants you"

Ringo asked "Did you make her point at him, in a picture?"

"I think you would look good as a couple" George stated "Then you can be the smart one in a relationship, for a change"

John looked at him, and laugh "Watch your mouth, son"

"I strongly believe that you would look adorable together, and don't you think she is pretty?" Mr Feynman asked.

John looked at the magazine that Russell Feynman was holding, she was in the cover, of course he felt attracted to her, she was extremely beautiful, and he had heard of her reputation, of being a loose woman. Still not sure about it, he looked at Michelle, who was sitting quietly in a chair, reading a book and without paying attention to the boys' conversation. "I should meet her, don't you think so, child?" he turned to her "That's the kind of woman I deserve, am I right? She's sexy, she has fantastic long legs, and her hair is gorgeous; I mean, look at you, when was the last time you got a haircut, Rapunzel?"

"John" Paul warned.

As opinionated as she was, Michelle wanted to contradict him, by saying something sarcastic, but she felt guilt; feeling she deserved it, she only returned to her reading.

"A real woman, that's what she is, quite the contrary to you" he said receiving a firm look from her "A classy woman that knows how to dress like a lady, not like a nun /librarian / old-fashioned kid"

"You should borrow her dresses, then" she gave up.

With a satirical laugh he said "I bet I would look better than you"

"John!" Paul stopped him from saying anything else "Would you come and check with me if the elevator is working" what he really wanted was to talk to him.

He followed him outside the flat, as the door closed John asked "Now, what did I do?"

"To start with, being the old and awful John" he crossed his arms

"I bet you like him better. Do not think of taking her side, McCartney, she's the one being a bitch"

"I thought you liked her, you told me that; what happened?"

"She's a very complex girl, I don't understand, she says she doesn't want a relationship, I told her I love her, and for the first time in my life I meant it! What did she say? That she wants to die alone" he expressed with frustration.

"Maybe she's scared, that had happened to you"

"I don't think so, she seems decisively, she does not hesitate to speak; am I so awful? She makes me feel unsure about everything. Of what I'm sure is that she has done that, before, she once spoke of a man who's very fond of her and who sends her gifts all the time; I never thought ending up like that bloke" he spoke as he sat on the floor "I'm starting to think she's a witch, who has bewitched me "

Paul laughed, but stopped when he noticed that his mate wasn't "Don't be a fool, wait for her, that's the problem, you never wait, you are used to easy girls, all you need is patience"

"You know I don't have any, besides, Mr "Fattyman" is right, I should go on a date with that Casey"

"Candy" Paul corrected him.

"Yeah, sure whatever" and in a more serious tone, he asked "Are you sure she's not a witch, today she looks paler that usual"

"Stop it!" he smirked "Although I hope she is, imagine, she would make you act nicer"

"You have really high expectations, my friend"

Inside the flat, Ringo and Mr Feynman were discussing something; noticing that, Michelle approached to George and looking at the door she dared to ask "Do you think they are talking about me?" she knew that sounded very self-centered, but she was intrigued.

"Nah, they must be kissing" he replied

She giggled, looking at the magazine; she asked a question again "Do you find her attractive?"

"I guess, but I prefer brunettes"

"She's not that pretty, is she? Look at her eyebrows, they look funny" she stated, showing the magazine to George, who was busy reading the paper "Look at her, don't you think so?"

A bit confused he said "They don't seem even, that's all" he attempted to read again, but stopped when Michelle insisted again.

"Look, she wears a lot of makeup, there's the reason why men feel attracted; I think she looks tacky"

George was about to say something, but he decided to let her continue, he instantly understood what was happening, she was "attacking" her with insults, because that's what women do when they feel they have gained an adversary. It is a natural reaction, and very common.

"I bet she tans, that's not her natural color, of course it looks great but… She must be very pompous" she liked to use not very common words when in anger "Please, Georgie, don't be like John, and end up dating someone because she has pretty hair or great clothes… or fame"

When she finished with her speech he muttered "You are jealous, aren't you?"

"Jealous of Candy Smith, me? Maybe"

He shook his head "Jealous of Candy dating John"

Her cheeks went redder than usual, but she managed to deny it "That's absolutely erroneous, of course not, you, mister, are completely out of line"

"I'm sorry, but that sounded like you were"

"I don't care who John dates, let him date the Queen if he wants to" she didn't notice that the door was opening while saying that "But I still, won't care for John–"

"That was clear" John had entered and sat on the couch, he expressed poker-faced.

What she was about to say was that she wouldn't care for John and his girlfriends, but he interrupted, and how could she admit that they were talking about John dating that actress, that would be like admitting her increasing jealousy.

_**Ok, so I promise to upload a little faster, and thanks for reviewing the story, oh and to the anon that said something about John being a romeo, I very much agree with you, all you said, probably Michelle is forgetting how to be a good heroine **__**… thank you so much, your review made me very happy**_


	15. Chapter 15 Day tripper

_And how could she admit that they were talking about John dating that actress, that would be like admitting her increasing jealousy. _

"I should go" she said

"Finally" John responded, being poked by George.

Michelle left, so did Mr. Feynman. When the four boys were alone, they turned to John.

"Will you go out with her?" Ringo asked

"You will be in every gossip magazine, holding hands with the angel of the nation"

"Go ahead, give the boys more reasons for hating on us" said Paul mockingly

He seemed lost when he said "I'm going for a walk"

"Be sure to come here early, you're meeting her at 7 pm" Ringo informed.

"Of course" he said vaguely.

John arrived at the restaurant, his watch marked 7:15, he was late. There she was in front of him, Candy Smith, she was a very pretty lady; her short blond hair was shining under the lights of the restaurant; how could he possibly reject her? he wasn't a fool, he said hello and immediately sat at the table. He felt very comfortable with her; he acted like he did before, being a little bit flirtatious and cheeky. He wasn't out of words; he knew exactly how to say and when to say it, they talked during the whole evening, they talked about fame, fans and money, yes, it was a quite shallow conversation; but it was their conversation, very intimate and the one that made them realize that they, actually; had a lot in common.

"I never thought I could get along with a musician, I've dated actors, who are very complicated, but to tell you the truth, John, I like you, musician or not" she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm not a musician; I'm just faking to be one"

"John!" she laughed, the same way she had been laughing the whole date "Now, being serious; I know I'm the one who asked you to have dinner with me, but, tell me, do you enjoy my presence?" she asked as if it was a line from her t.v series.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't?"

"I'm glad you do" she, shyly, touched his hand, he immediately grabbed it.

John had no idea if what he really felt was attraction; what only matter to him was that they seemed to feel mutual admiration. He felt loved by her; he had felt constant rejection from Michelle, so feeling admired by this new woman, was very satisfying. Everyone needs to feel wanted or needed once in a while, John was sick of not feeling like a hero, or the heartbreaker of a woman, such as Michelle, so when this actress grabbed his hand, he felt the protagonist of the story once again.

-/

* * *

The next morning, after going for a walk, Michelle returned to the building, she saw Paul, Ringo and George across the street; it was a great opportunity to go and apologize sincerely to John, she had no idea what to say, but she felt like she had to apologize, that's all she knew. When she arrived to the door of the apartment, she knocked, but none answered, she thought John to be asleep, so she said "John, open up, it's me" but there was no answer, she sighed in relief, because after all, she had no words to say, she thought of writing a letter, she was very good at writing after all, it seemed to her that written words were less harmful and easy that the ones who are spoken. Before she could enter to the elevator, the door opened she turned, only to find John wearing only a towel, so apparently he was showering when she knocked, his hair was wet. She knew then, that she was blushing by the heat she felt suddenly in her cheeks.

"I should….return…later" it took her a while to say those words.

"What is it? It must have been very important, since you interrupted my shower" he said.

Trying not to look at the half-naked John, she said "I'm very sorry, I … what I really want to say is…. Remember that other day when…"

"Child, just hurry up, please"

"John, I'm trying to apologize" she now looked at him, but turned back immediately when she remembered that he was wearing only a towel "I am a fool, I wanted to be nice but you don't care"

"Is that all? Because, she's waiting for me" he replied with a smile.

She swallowed "Candy?" she asked, of course she knew the answer.

"Who else? You?" then he closed the door.

Weirdly, she felt relieved, now John was with someone who could stand him , who was famous and rich as he was; she felt then her heart beating in slow motion, she stayed there, immobile, until she felt a hand in her shoulder.

"John, won't open, he's with that bird" said George "C'mon, we're going to the studio, I suppose he will come later"

"Sure" she said.

After being very affectionate at the studio, the sweet couple stopped when John went with the others to begin the recording. The two girls stayed outside, while Michelle was writing, the other girl approach to her, Candy was very talkative so she immediately started a conversation with her.

"John told me you are a writer; I never thought that to be a lady's profession"

"I know, a lot of people will agree with you, even my mother" she said being friendly, after all, she didn't seem like a mean person; everyone said that Candy Smith was a very cheerful girl, she was vain, yes; but there was something in her that made you like her at once. If she was acting or not, that was something Michelle couldn't tell.

"You must be really good, I mean, you are working with these famous lads" she smiled "I bet that very soon you will be very popular"

"As long as I can continue writing" she said Michelle wasn't very good with people, nor at keeping up with conversations, she knew she had to ask something. "So, do you enjoy acting?"

"Of course I do!" she said proudly, then she continue on telling her about how her mother made her go to a casting when she was 12; she talked about all the famous people she had met, and all the great places she had visited. Clearly she liked to talk about herself "We must be friends, don't you think so? You must be tired of being all the time around boys, I'm sure you're glad I'm here, you can act girly again"

"Well, I was a little bit tired of hearing about ties and mustaches" she couldn't reject that generous offer.

"Don't worry dear, I'm here now, I'm glad I can have you as a friend, all of my other friends are very dull; they don't talk very much, I'm sure they are my friends because they want to be at my show and go to my parties" she sighed.

"Then, good news to you, I can't act"

"You're funny; you know, this might be weird but, Can you tell me if John really likes me? he's sweet and caring , but I'm not sure"

She wanted to be honest, and say something like "_John doesn't like anyone",_ but she couldn't do that "To tell you the truth, I barely know him, so I can't tell you if he does, sorry"

"But you've been more than a month with them"

"Yes, but John is different, I can't figure him out" she said staring at the floor.

"Then, we can only hope he does" she replied "Because, we look so good together in the magazine"

"Which magazine?"

"A magazine that published some pictures of us, together at the restaurant, since last week when we started dating, we've been having a lot of publicity, they even asked me to be the next James Bond girl, isn't that great?"

"Yes, I suppose" she said quietly.

Candy took her mirror and expressed "Look at me, he's such a naughty boy; my lipstick disappeared because of all of his kissing" she said with a lively laugh.


	16. Chapter 16 I saw her standing there

_Candy looked herself at the mirror and expressed "Look at me, he's such a naughty boy, my lipstick disappeared because of all of his kissing" she said with a lively laugh_.

After they finished recording, they came from the studio; Candy ran towards John and clung to him saying: "This is the last time I come to the studio with you" she kissed him "Babe, why did you take so long? All you had to do was to record some songs"

"It's a much more complicated process" said Paul "We actually rehearse in order to do a good job" said with an angry tone, since he thought that she was underestimating their songs.

"I don't care, I could've die of boredom"

"Try it" said George mumbled

"Thank God Michelle was here" she said

"I'm here now, stop your complaints missy" John said giving her a kiss, she took his hand "Let's go to your place" he started tickling her and her frown disappeared.

Michelle was the only one left inside the studio; she was looking for her pen until she heard Paul, calling her.

"C'mon, you don't want to be left behind, do you? There are ghosts around here, y'know?"

She giggled "No I don't, I can't find my pen, maybe… Oh, I lent it to her"

"So, she's a thief too?" he crossed his arms "What a catch she is"

"What is it? Don't you like her?"

"No, Do you?" he asked with shock.

"She's not that bad, I mean, of course she is quite vain, and proud; but how can you blame her, she was born surrounded by superficial people, she's spoiled, yes; still, she's not evil" when she finished she saw him staring at her "What?" she asked.

"John was right; don't you feel a little bit jealous? She's dating a man who said to you that he loved you"

"I see, you two have been talking" She wasn't that surprised to hear that John had told him "He's happy, I really don't care"

"Please Michelle, you must have a heart, somewhere" he said

"I'm begining to think that I feel with my appendix, which I had it removed a year ago" she joked "Anyway, why is this so important? They love each other, I do not fit in that equation"

"Listen, as a friend of yours, not John's friend; don't you feel a tiny attraction to him?" he asked seriously "Trust me, I won't tell anyone"

She stared at him, wondering what to say, she did feel jealous, she did love him; she knew that it was dangerous to admit it "I think, I'm disappointed" she saw that he was confused "I never thought that he would give up so easily, don't get me wrong please, it's not that I wanted him to beg me forever, but I must say that, I was almost… feeling something" she saw him smiling "You promised Paul, you will not tell anyone"

"But what if he still feels-"he insisted

"Anyone, wasn't that what you said?"

He tenderly hugged her "Just when I thought I understood women, you come along"

"I'll take it as a compliment"

* * *

Saturday evening, Michelle was busy reading some letters her mother sent, she had been writing so she forgot to answer, her mother's handwriting made her feel so much better. She heard someone knocking at her door, when she opened John entered; he was wearing a suit, something unusual on his days off.

"I need help" when he raised his arms, she noticed the sleeves were a little long "I look like Dopey"

She smiled and took it off to fix it; she sat down on a chair, took her glasses and began to hem.

"I gotta be honest, I love this place, you made it look very comfy, seems like you've been living here for ages" he said, and again, she only smiled."Here's your pen, Candy told me she forgot to give it to you" He wandered around her small flat, he saw some pictures on the coffee table. "You made me look attractive" he said showing her one picture.

"You don't look that good" she finally spoke; an insult, but she spoke to him.

"Don't crush my dreams" he said with a wide smile.

"Where are you going?"

"Candy's mother is having a dinner party" he sat in front of her.

"That sounds like a serious relationship" she said as she continued with the other sleeve.

"I guess, though not exactly my first choice for a serious girlfriend" he looked at her.

She felt that gaze, but did not dare to look "Don't worry, Paul will always be available for you"

She made him laugh lively "I thought you were angry at me"

"I am, all the time" he answered.

Now she was looking at him "Careful, I have a needle"

"I'm glad you and Candy are friends, I feel that I should thank you"

"Why?" she stood up to put him the suit jacket.

"She said that the others are always making fun of her, she thinks they hate her"

"You tell her that they don't, I don't think so" she stood in front of him to fix his tie.

"Well, she's a pain in the ass sometimes, but she's good and…" he stopped "Your hair smells nice" he said, since she was shorter than he was, her head was just below his chin.

She withdrew a little "Thanks" she said nervously. Suddenly Candy knocked at the door, she opened it.

"They told me you were here, they also asked if I accidently burned my hair" her hair had a lot of volume "Do I really look that bad?"

"No you don't, don't listen to them" he said with a smile.

She turned to Michelle "They hate me, don't they?"

She smiled politely "They don't know how to behave"

"Boys will be boys" she laughed "We better go, I promised my mother to be earlier; darling, come with us, please" she said to Michelle.

"I can't, I have some letters to write and I'm not dressed for a party"

Candy took her hand "Please, you have to come, you can wear one of my dresses, I have a lot in my closet, I'm sure one will fit you, some of them I used them before I loose weight" she said, that was a tricky request, to some people may sound like an insult, but after Michelle spent some days with her, she noticed that she never tended to think before speaking.

Michelle finally gave up and said yes, so the three of them got in the car towards Candy's house. It was a big house, with an enormous garden, it was a beautiful mansion. Some of the guests were already there, in the living room, but the two girls went directly to Candy's room; Michelle was amazed by her beautiful wardrobe, since she was used to buy mostly in thrift shops, Candy's clothes seemed to sparkle; she gave her two dresses, one olive green and the other one was black, Candy, although she tried to be a good person, she couldn't let someone else shine more than her.

Some guests were sitting in the large living room, talking, smoking, and drinking; it looked like a movie scene. Everything was neatly organized, the room had a very white color, that kind of white that could make you feel uncomfortable; John was standing next to an ivory bust, trying to avoid any human conversation, the people there weren't exactly the kind he liked to start conversations. Two girls spotted him, they had recognized him, to his misfortune; they began to say how much they admire him, and that they were aware that he was dating their cousin.

"Livy and Tina, your mother was asking for you, go and find your mother" Candy arrived to save her partner, and they obeyed "Those girls are very irritating, when were kids they used to steal my dolls, I haven't forgave them. Wait here John, I don't know where my mother is; she's dying to meet you, I'll be back in a sec"

John agreed as he took a look at the place, when a familiar laugh made him turn "Well, look at you, you're almost pretty" he said to Michelle.

"Thank you, I guess"

"What were you laughing about?" he asked.

She turned her head a little to admire the place, and he seized the opportunity to admire her in the green dress she was wearing "This is not the place for you, is it?"

"I can be fancy and speak like this if I want to" he imitated a posh accent.

"I know you can, but how long can you stand it? I may dare to say that not for more than one night"

He smiled and added "You look very pretty"

All she did was blush, she could have thought of something clever to say, but Candy interrupted her thoughts. She was holding the hand of a stranger; a stranger till she introduced him to them "John, Michelle, this is my ex-brother Roger" she laughed "That's how I call him, his father was my mother's 3rd husband"

The young man was too sure of himself, he spoke to them in a very polite way, his hair was raven-black and his eyes were brown, although he was very handsome, there was nothing distinctive about him, nothing to be reminded. Candy left them when she saw her mother saluting some other guests.

"You're very lucky Mr. Lennon; Candy is a very sweet girl"

"I'm sure she is, Roddy"

"I was telling her that I was working in America, I suppose she forgot to mention that "he said with airs, and then he counting bragging about himself and his adventures in the United States, when finally said something interesting "You're getting quite famous over there, I heard some girls asking for your records"

"That's fantastic, John, maybe the Beatles soon will tour in America" Michelle said with enthusiasm, and he only smiled hiding his.

"Yes, I'm glad little Candy is dating someone as famous as she is"

"I believe he has… they both have something more that fame, talent perhaps?"

"Miss, with practice you can get talent, but fame is something more difficult to obtain" he addressed to Michelle "In fact there are more talentless _famous people_, than with talent"

"That's true, but sooner or later, the fans can notice that lack and you have to be prepared for a witch hunting" she declared; John put his hand on her shoulder, she knew how insistent she could be when defending her point of view. She noticed that.

"You expect too much of people, I'm afraid; May I ask where are you from? You sound different"

"She's from Russia, c'mon sweetie, tell the gentleman about your country" he mocked.

"Manchester" she answered after John's joke.

"London is beautiful, have you done some sightseeing" he asked and she shook her head "You should, there are a lot of places to visit"

Their conversation was interrupted by Candy, who took John to meet her mother. Fortunately for Michelle, who was tired of Roger; he began to talk to a man, and she decided to go outside and take a look at the majestic garden.

* * *

.

_I just wanted to say thank you so much for your lovely reviews, and have a fantastic day, and specially to Pandacat1bagillion , Sevenseasofriley,I'm A War Come Paint , AnnaGo to George.vickytmandy thanks darlings_


	17. Chapter 17 I want to hold your hand

_She__ decided to go outside and take a look at the majestic garden_.

It wasn't a surprise, that Candy's mother didn't like John for her daughter; John wasn't a boyfriend material, mothers never tended to like him. They talked a little bit, mostly about his opinions about the house. They dined together, and she treated him with respect, and that was all, nothing cordial. The celebration was almost over, there were only a few guests there; John decided to go and look for Michelle, he hadn't seen her since he left her with Roger; he saw her saying goodbye to an old man.

"Making new friends, are we?"

"John, you should have met him, he's so interesting; he is a writer and he told me a lot of fantastic advices" she was clearly impressed.

"He might have been the only interesting person around here; let's go home" he pushed her softly to the door.

""Alright, but first I have to go and get my other outfit" She said and went upstairs, before she entered the room she heard some girls talking from the inside of it, one voice she recognized , it was Candy's.

"She's not that good-looking, besides, she is a dear, a very sweet girl"

"All I'm saying, cousin, is that you must be careful, you don't know her that well, and everyone loves a Beatle" said one of the other voices "And Livy says she saw her flirting with him"

"I did, It's true, but maybe she has nothing to be worried about, sister; we shouldn't forget that we are talking about John Lennon, he will never feel attracted to her"

"Yes, and she's very dull, we started talking to her during the evening, and she began to talk about books and dead actors"

Candy laughed "Stop it girls, you're talking about my friend, you're very mean"

After a few seconds Michelle decided to get in, before hearing them insulting her again "I'm sorry, Candy, but I forgot my clothes"

"Michelle!" she said with surprise "We were just talking about you, and how lovely you look tonight, you should keep that dress" she said as she handed her the other clothes.

"Are you sure?, it's a divine dress, not worthy of a dull person like me" she stated, turning to see her cousins.

"Take it as gift, honey" Candy said with a smile, after that Michelle thanked her and left.

John was waiting for her in the car, she saw her mood had changed since she spoke of that old man; she got in and buckled up. After some minutes driving she muttered something.

"Did you say something?" John asked "Or were you talking to yourself? Again…"

"I don't have any social skills, and it's starting to bother me, people think I'm different"

"You're a very funny girl, yes; so what?"

"I don't know, things have changed since I began working with you; I was living in a bubble, never listening to people's opinions of me, and maybe that's wrong, maybe if I continue like that people won't take me seriously and I'll have to say goodbye to success"

John was surprised, he had never seen her unsure of herself, he had to admit that was very unattractive "You're a great writer, why would you have to worry about that?"

"John, you haven't read anything written by me, how could you possibly know that?"

"I did, I was the one who showed your article to Norm"

She looked at him "But you said…" her eyes watered "Then, I owe you my life"

"Don't overreact, besides do not forget I was the one who almost fire you" he said with a quirky smile.

John arrived to the flat, Paul and George were watching TV, it seemed like they were waiting for him, waiting to make fun of him.

"Did our Romeo have fun tonight?" George asked, turning off the TV .

"Don't even think about mocking, I'm tired" he sat on the sofa. He knew exactly, that they wanted to hear about the meeting he had with Candy's mother, in an attempt to withdraw the attention from him he asked "Where's Ringo?"

"He went on a date" Paul answered him.

"It's not exactly a date if he dates with himself"

"Twit, he went out with a reporter we met weeks ago; I see what you did, you don't want to tell us about this evening" George said and sat next to him.

"There's nothing to talk about, her mother hated me; their house was enormous, really, you could get lost there; and also we met some of Candy's relatives, assholes"

"We? " Paul inquired; he had beginning to lose interest when he mentioned Candy's house, but that _WE _sounded suspicious.

"Yeah, she invited Michelle; I believe she had fun, she met an old chap, an author that's what she said" he stood up "Maybe she's into older guys, who knew?" he losing the tie.

"I don't like her being friends with Candy" said Paul, sounding like a protective father "She doesn't belong to her environment, maybe you should keep her away, what if they do-"

"Do you mean if they make fun of her? Well she deserves it"

"John, don't be an idiot" George hit him in the head.

"Hey, I never obligated them to become friends, I do find it quite strange, but what can I do? Is very mysterious the way girls become friends with other girls"

Paul tried to explain himself again "I meant, that you should keep an eye on Candy; most of the cast in her show have been dismissed because of her" he smiled with irony "She's not exactly a good girl"

"Well neither is Michelle, you think the world of her" he stated "I do too, but I'm trying not to; besides, she can take care of herself, she's too weird to be affected by any simple girl like Candy"

Paul and George looked at each other, they knew that was a statement of his love for Michelle; Paul remembered then, about the conversation he had with her, he was a boy, boys are very gossipy, he had to tell him, he was going to tell him but stopped when he heard John say:

"So, fuck her and fuck my feelings for Michelle, I have the sexiest celebrity as a girlfriend, have I not?"

George, as witty as he was, asked "Did she look fine?"

"Amazing, she had this sort of green dress, even though she's not that tall, she looked like a mermaid, maybe because her auburn hair…"

"Auburn? I asked about Candy" he looked at Paul who was trying not to smile, he had tricked him.

John look at them both, with a puzzled look, trying to figure out what to say "I was talking about her, who else would I be talking about?" he stutter "…the dress made her hair look, well, red…a little"

"Okay… and I bet the lipstick made it look purple" George said sarcastically, then headed to his bedroom.

"It did, next time when she wears green, you will see it-"John defended the veracity of his words.

"John" Paul said to his friend.

"I'm not lying, how dare you Harrison-"

"John luv, he can't hear you, he already closed the door" he informed with a smile on his face. There was nothing else to say from Mr. Lennon.

Michelle loved rainy days, since she was a kid, she always felt like the sound of the drops were kind of like a soundtrack of a musical, that made her feel safe, as if everything was going to end up well, like in musicals; and she really needed to be reminded that things could turn out fine. She didn't hate Candy for talking behind her back, everyone does that, but it bothered her to feel, again, like she didn't fit in, as she did in Manchester; it was supposed to be a change, she was supposed to be a different person in London, successful and appreciated, still, she felt like nothing had changed, a feeling she loathed. Sitting in the lobby, she tried to read and stop thinking about what she heard that evening, then John interrupted her struggle.

"I may regret this but, what are you reading?" he asked taking the book from her hands "The Well-beloved, is it good?"

"I don't know, I could figure it out if you give me the book"

"A Thomas Hardy book, it will end up in sorrow" he warned and gave the book back.

"So you're familiar with his novels" she forgot about reading and became interested in John.

"You're not the only intellectual person around here, I read too you know?"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to say that" she said and took her book again.

John took again the book, and playfully said "_Then you should say what you mean"_

She understood that he was quoting "_At least I mean what I say"_

John's grin disappear for an expression of surprise "I never thought 'Alice's adventures in Wonderland' a book for you"

"Why not?" she asked, didn't know if she should feel offended.

"Isn't it childish?"

"Of course not, it's one of the most ingenious books I've read, the rhymes, metaphors…"

"It's my favorite" he declared smiling at her, as if he were confessing something very personal.

"No wonder where your madness comes from"

John stood up; ready to leave but she stopped him.

"Wait, that wasn't an insult" she made it clear.

"Are you sure? It sounded like one" he sat again in front of her.

"I'd love to hear more about it, about your thoughts on the book" she said with a wide smile "I've been dying to talk to someone about books; my mother pretends to hear me when I talk about one, and you know perfectly I didn't have many friends back there"

"Any" he said between a cough.

With a grinned she corrected "Any friends, so I'm really looking forward to hear you talk about it"

"Well, what else can I say? I just told you it's my favorite book, I love that it gives you troubles to read it and to understand it"

"Like you" she interrupted "Go on, what else?" she asked moving her chair closer to his.

He noticed that, looking at her he continued "It amuses me every time I read it; I'd love to write something like that, something that clever"

"I bet you will, you are a very clever young man" she declared, followed by John's inquisitive look "You are! And I really admire you" she said with a sigh.

"I guess that makes you my first admirer"

"I don't know if you have read the papers, but you're in the Beatles, you have like a zillion of fans"

"Well they had never told me they admire me, they always say they love me, you're the first one to tell me that"

Michelle, now, was staring at him "oh boy! You're going to be so big, a big star, John" she said with a bittersweet tone; yes, she said it with sadness, Michelle understood that she couldn't keep up with John, eventually his success will tear them apart, she decided that she had to suppress the new sentiment she had been feeling for John, along with some imaginative scenarios of them together; she was writer, her vivid imagination had been weird lately, she thought of the word weird because it was not common for her to feel attach to another human being; The Beatles were her friends, but with John, she felt a very special bond, but she was determined to forget about it.

"Why would you say that?" he asked with intrigue.

"I've got a feeling you Beatles will" she said, knowing that she had been staring for a long time, she turned her look to the floor.

"Do you really think so?" he questioned her again, no one had told him something like that, or with that honesty; and he really needed to hear that, to feel like someone, apart from the other members of the group, believed in him and in his talent. He touched her hand to make her look at him.

She did "I do, you're a very special lad; I remember the first time I listen you sing, in the studio, I thought 'Wow, I bet his voice will be heard for decades' and then all you four, together, you're going to make it to the top" she assured him with enthusiasm.

It was his turn to stare, he held her hand tight, she understood he was thanking her, she knew him so well to expect a 'thank you for that great compliment' from his lips.

"I told you it was raining, Paul" Ringo said and, with the other Beatles came from their flat.

"I always forget we're in London; were you planning on going out, too?" he asked to Michelle and John, and joined them.

"I was reading"

"She was reading" they said in unison.

"Right, do you want to rehearse? We have that concert tomorrow" George said and sat next to John.

"Nah, we better do it tomorrow" John answered.

"Why? We're not going anywhere, it's raining" Paul complained.

"Well, because…" he murmured and looked at Michelle, who was already reading again "I have an appointment" he announced, it was clear he didn't want Michelle to know.

"An appointment? Like with a doctor?" Ringo asked.

"Just because Candy dresses up like a doctor, means that she's actually one, John" George joked.

He looked at him "Thank you, Georgie" he said with sarcasm and then hit his head "Yes, Candy's coming"

* * *

**I really wanted to thank all of you, faithful readers, ;) I really appreciate it lovely people!. So, are you planning on celebrating Johnny's birthday?... yeah? How? I hope that you have a lovely day and do not forget to listen to john's voice this Sunday. **_cheesy , I know,..I hope not to cry_

**And to these fab people MissLennon22 , AnnaGo to George, Pandacat1bagillion, I'm A War Come Paint, vickytmandy (say hello to ringo ;) ) Sevenseasofriley … thanks for reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18 All my loving

_He looked at him "Thank you, Georgie" he said with sarcasm and then hit his head "Yes, Candy's coming today"_

"Shouldn't she be recording the show?" asked Ringo, he didn't want her presence there "Or something"

"Well you should be in another band, but you're here with us, aren't ye?" said John.

"Alright boys, stop the fussing, and start to answer all these letters" Norm insisted as Shake put the letters on the small coffee table, there must had been about 300 letters, or even more.

"I don't do homework" argued George, but he had no other option but to follow Norm's instructions.

They all moved their chairs around the table, and began to sign and to answer letters; some of them were pretty weird, several girls asked them for pieces of their hair or clothes; even though they laughed, they enjoyed it, having fans who adored them and who were willing to waste their precious time in writing letters to them was fantastic; something that they were looking for. Michelle was also sitting next to them, but she was reading the book, the one she had already started before John interrupted; she glanced at him and noticed that he wasn't really reading the letters, as the others were.

"John, be nice, that girl paid for that envelope" she suggested.

He turned to see her, he felt that he had been scolded "It's not my fault, I receive more letters that they do, if I don't finish I won't be able to go and play"

"Don't complain, at least you didn't receive hate mail" told Paul showing him a letter that said _'__Die__Paul,__die__…__my__wife__left__me__because__of__you__'_

"Candy will be here any minute, I don't have time for these" he referred to the fan mail.

Michelle left her book and approached to the floor where he was sitting "What a crybaby, c'mon how hard can it be, let's see" she exclaimed as she took one letter, she read it "Look, this boy, it says he has 12, wrote that his sister… his sister had an accident; oh God" she stopped and read in silence.

"And..." all the others questioned.

"Apparently, he says, that the last thing she states she heard was your voice, because she was listening the radio when they had the crash"

"Is she deaf now?" John asked

"I'm afraid she is, poor thing" she lamented.

"What should I answer?"

"Why do you ask me? I'm not John" she said and crossed her arms.

"But, I don't know what to answer; I'm not good with all that sentimental crap"

"That's right, he's worse than Frankenstein" assured a mocking George.

"Besides, you're the one who suggested I should read it, I could have just doodled a happy face"

"Fine" she sighed "Let me help you, write that you are sorry about what happened…" she suggested and he obeyed.

"And that it can't get worse" he continued

"JOHN! No! Be kind, write that better things will happen and that you send her your love"

He wrote that and continued writing something else, she felt curious, as always, and asked: "You write something nice I hope"

"Don't worry" he assured her.

"I hate rain, be careful with that umbrella! " a voice exclaimed and they all looked to the entrance, Candy was scolding her driver. She fixed her hair, and then went towards them "I can't believe it's raining again" she said; now her frown had changed to a happy face.

"Are you sure?" asked Paul sarcastically "You must be joking"

"I don't believe a thing she said" continued Ringo, making Michelle giggle, who had continued reading.

Candy looked at them with an evil look, and hugged John "Dear, tell them to stop" he demanded him, but he was also laughing "You're terrible, now, give your favorite girl a kiss" and she puckered up.

Paul murmured to Michelle "He can't, she's reading" after saying that she kicked him.

"Are you ready? Because we're going to be late"

"Don't blame me, where were you?" he asked

"Some of your fans waited for me outside my house, so I couldn't get out, John, I can assure you that they almost hang me like Marie Antoinette"

The four lads started to giggle, John tried no to laugh, he kissed her head to prevent the laugh from coming out

"What now? Let me tell you that I'm not a clown so stop-"

"She was decapitated" clarified Michelle, poker-faced and still reading the book.

Candy saw her, noticing her presence which was ignored before "What?"

"She wasn't hanged, they cut her head" she said without looking at them.

"Why? That is so awful"

She turned to her and began to tell "Well, the people accused her of-"

"Are you doing something today? After having lunch with John, we were planning on going shopping" she interrupted.

"I don't think so, but thank you"

Candy, still holding John, insisted "But tomorrow is the concert, you must need new clothes"

"I like my clothes, besides, I plan on writing today"

"Oh, that's right, the book, wasn't it supposed to be for a month"

Michelle looked at the others, trying to figure out if she was insulting her "At first, yes"

"Isn't the title 'A month with the Beatles'?"

"It was, until Norm told me that a month could be so little to get to know them well"

"So, how long will you be here?" she asked without thinking how bad that sounded, as she always did.

"More than you, I hope" said George, that didn't make her happy.

"I don't know, maybe a month or less" she concluded.

"Only a month?" John questioned her, forgetting about the girl he had in his arms.

Michelle didn't really know how long, so she limited to answer. John and Candy left the building together, the other Beatles continued answering letters.

Candy and John went to a restaurant, that was becoming something very common, something that John was starting to hate; he didn't hate being with Candy, he felt very attracted to her, but at the same time, he was bored of spending a long time with her, and boredom was a word that he wanted to keep out of his vocabulary.

"Do you find her pretty John?" she asked, as she examined him.

He took a bite of his dessert "Who?"

"Michelle"

"Of course" he affirmed without thinking it twice.

"You're awful, I'm a very jealous person and I really like her"

"Then, you shouldn't have asked, I told you she's pretty, though not as gorgeous as you are"

She smiled to herself, still pretending to be mad at him, she said "You don't fool me; my cousins told me that they saw you flirting"

"If I were you, I wouldn't trust two girls that apparently were conceived by Herman and Lily Munster"

She laughed "That's a terrible thing to say"

"But you laughed, didn't you?" he exclaimed "Are you really jealous of her?"

"I don't know, but I don't trust you enough, that's the only thing I know for sure; I've seen those girls, throwing themselves at you" she said and took a sip of wine "I love being envied by those fans, it feels wonderful" she made that clear, and her vanity even clearer.

John understood that he felt attracted to two different girls, one who told him to be kind and respond the letters his fans sent, and the other one who loved the idea of being hate by those girls.

"Michelle is a good girl, I trust her, I don't know why I was so worried about what my cousins told me; My God! Imagine if you two were a couple, what a disaster!" she chuckled "I bet she'd be de worried one, and you would be cheating on her with me" her right foot touch his leg.

"Probably" he confessed "Although, she's very smart, she'd be murdering us by now"

"You're making her sound like a psycho; maybe I shouldn't have introduced her to my Roger, they'd be the perfect couple, he likes to date girls below his social status"

"Nah, she hates him" she informed her.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I hate him, I don't want him near her"

"That's for her to decide, don't you think?" She said "Besides, he's a well-mannered boy—"

"Forget it, she won't date him" John interrupted

"You are very stubborn, I can assure you that she will love him" she stated and continued with her dessert.

* * *

Michelle was asleep when he heard someone knock at her door, she went to open it, George was outside, fully dressed.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked her "They're already in the car"

"What are you talking about?"

"The concert" he explained.

"It's 9 am, isn't it at 5?"

"We're going earlier to rehearse"

"I'm sorry, I stayed all night writing, I'll see you guys at 5, is that ok?"

"But you are going, right?"

"Of course, could you leave the tickets in the lobby? Please"

He said goodbye and headed to the car, where the others were waiting, he informed Norm that she wasn't coming; so they left towards the theater.

At 3 o'clock Mr. Feynman arrived, ready to see his new acquisition, as he called them, rehearse before their performing, he wanted everything to be perfect; they hated rehearsing for long periods of time, playing 6 or 7 songs were enough to feel ready; but he insisted that they should rehearse more, he even suggested that they should do vocalization, something that annoyed .

John "I won't do that" he shouted.

"Please, John listen to him, just calm down and exercise your voice" Norm told him.

"He should be exercising his belly, but he is not, is he?"

"Manners, John" Paul muttered.

"Sod my manners, he thinks he owns us, be he does not"

"Maybe we should practice a little more" Ringo requested "I know you don't need it John, but just try it"

John could have exploded with anger to see his mates disagreeing with him, he could have left them or refuse to do the show, but, luckily, Michelle arrived; his mood changed completely.

"Look who appeared earlier!" Paul said enthusiastically.

"I thought you said at 5" George added.

"Yes, but I was afraid that someone could take my seat"

"I wouldn't let that happen" John stated, motionless.

Mr. Feynman then exclaimed "Good luck gentlemen, I'll see you at the party tonight; Miss" he looked at Michelle bitterly, as he always did, and left the stage.

Paul then, took her arm, taking her to the middle of the stage "Just look at this, this bigger than the last place"

"It is?" she asked.

"The biggest" George approached to them "Aren't you afraid, Paul?" he tried to make him feel nervous; Paul was going to be the first one to sing "What if you mess up a song?"

"I won't, don't be ridiculous"

"But what if you do, look at this place, a lot of reporters will come and they will write about you forgetting the lyrics" Ringo joined them.

"I'm a professional, that doesn't happen to me" he assured them.

"Then what about hitting the wrong chord"

"I'm not an idiot, George"

They continued trying to make Paul feel nervous, Michelle left them and went towards John, who was tuning his guitar.

"What about you, are you worried?"

"No, I'm perfect, perfect people don't make mistakes" he said, he wasn't looking at her.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I forget _that_"

"I forgive you" he stated and left his guitar aside "Are you coming to the party?"

"I didn't know there was going to be one"

"Yes, after the show, at our roof; Mr Feynman's idea, he really thinks we like him" he said "I could've kill him, but you stopped me"

"How?" she asked "Not that I wanted that to happen"

"Your arrival, I couldn't kill him with you in the room, you're a writer"

"So?"

"I can actually see you writing a fictional story about a famous musician who is also a murderer; that will give me away"

"That's actually a good plot"

"Really? , so who are we killing?" he murmured.

"We're not killing anyone" she chuckled.

"C'mon, what about George?"

"You need him, he's your lead guitar player" she replied.

"That's true; do you really think the Beatles needs a bass player?" he joked again and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Candy asked, she had just arrived.

"Nothing" he said.

She sat on his lap "Then you shouldn't be laughing; are you ready to perform?"

"Yes, we practiced this morning"

"Lads, you should be in the dressing room" Norm informed them, and they followed him.

"We better take our seats, Michelle" she said, and they sat together, some minutes later they opened the doors and the fans entered, suddenly, there were no seats left.

**Sorry if I made you wait, and once again thank you for reviewing, I adore all your comments, you are very lovely! Seriously I smile when I read your adorable reviews, well see you till next chapter, maybe in week .**

**So…MERCI!**


	19. Chapter 19 bad to me

**_I'm sorry, I know it took me like 198739187238791872 years to upload it ; ( anyway I hope you enjoy this. So, happy all the holidays from Nov to now_**

The show was fantastic, Michelle enjoyed it, and anyone could see that because she smiled during the whole concert. Candy was the one who seemed gone; she was busy reading a magazine or complaining about the screams, apparently she wasn't a huge fan of their songs or maybe she was angry because no one was paying attention to her, not a single person noticed that John's girlfriend was in the front row. When the show finished, the two girls went to the dressing room, some other girls tried to follow them but the security guards stopped them.

"Didn't I tell you? Michelle, this is a complete madness" she stated as they entered to the room.

"What is?" Paul asked.

"Everything around you, those girls"

"Are you talking about the fans? " he asked her.

"It's fun" George affirmed.

"Fun? I simply don't understand the point of it, girls singing along and screaming your names, that's ridiculous"

"You're ridiculous" George responded to her.

"Did you hear him John?" she asked very irritated.

John who was washing his face then approached and said to her quietly "He's a kid, now why don't you go and doll up for the party, will you wear that sexy dress of yours?"

"The golden one? Well of course honey, I'll see you at the party" she kissed him and then said to the others "Goodbye boys"

They mumbled something incoherent as they imitated her tone.

Ringo sat next to Michelle and asked her opinion about the show "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did, it was very entertaining"

"Did you notice Paul's voice cracking at the end of love me do?"

"Nonsense, Ringo, that never happened" he joined the conversation "I think we did it perfectly, don't you think so, John?"

"Of course, Paulie, but your voice did crack"

"Seriously, it happened?" he asked her.

"Well, if it did, I didn't notice, you were great and I bet your fans think that too"

Norm and Shake entered the room, and congratulate them , they also let them know that the car was ready, they had to ran towards the car to avoid the press and some fans. They failed, some other media and girls were waiting outside the hotel; Paul, always the charmer, invited two lucky fans to they party in the roof, of course they accepted. There were some reporters asking them questions at the party, they tried to avoid them so Norm had to answer the questions for them, there must had been around 40 guests; they were dancing and celebrating, Candy arrived with Roger and they sat next to Michelle. The two girls chatted, Roger never looked at Michelle, she realized that he seemed to hate her.

"I've been in this party for an hour and I haven't danced, I'm so bored" she complained with Michelle "Where's John?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since we arrived, he must be resting"

"He should be here talking to the press, no wonder why Paul is more popular"

Michelle, who was looking at Ringo dance comically; suddenly turned to see Candy, she couldn't believe what she had just said. "I don't understand"

"Yes! All the magazines I've read, they show polls where, about 60% of the girls affirm that their favorite Beatle is Paul"

"That's very stupid, how can they make those polls?" she declared disgusted by the idea.

"Show business, that's what it is, you wouldn't understand" she stayed quiet for a little and then said "Oh my God, I hope I didn't offend you"

"Of course not" she responded, it seemed like Candy really hoped she had offended her.

"Very well, and also I noticed that when we were at the concert, all the girls seemed to be screaming for Paul, they love him, more than they love John" she was staring at Paul, who was dancing with one of the fans "If John knows this, I bet that he would start acting nicely"

"I don't think he really cares about that, he's not that shallow, is he?" she said increasing her voice to make her look at her.

"I know him better than you, and it's a shame; imagine if I were dating Paul, more girls will be jealous, jealous of me of course" they stayed in silence "He's very handsome, isn't he?" she said after a couple of minutes.

"Who?" Michelle asked, she was hoping not to hear Paul's name.

"Paul, he is a very handsome man, and such a gentleman, and very popular among girls"

"Paul…Newman?" she asked, she knew the answer to her silly question.

Candy laughed "No, you weren't paying attention! HE who is coming" she declared after she saw him approach to them.

"My feet will be very swollen tomorrow morning, that girl stepped on me the whole song"

"It's your fault, Paul, you have some other nice girls waiting to dance with you, girls who know how to dance" Candy exclaimed playfully.

"You're right!" He nodded and she smiled at him, but to her misfortune he offered a dance to Michelle "C'mon you'll have fun, I'm a great dancer and I promise that, your feet will be fine by tomorrow morning"

"Thank you, but I'm afraid about your feet, not mine"

"Please, there's no other girl to dance with"

"You can always ask Ringo" she laughed.

"Or me, I'm dying to dance" Candy begged.

Paul looked at Michelle, puzzled he responded "John knows how to dance, too"

"But I haven's seen him" she said acting like a brat "And I don't want to spend the whole evening sitting here, please I promise you, I'm a great dancer" she said and made him dance with her before he could refuse it.

Michelle remained seated, wondering if she should be worried about Candy, she was begging to see her true personality; Roger was still sitting beside her, although she was very polite and always acting very ladylike, there was something she would never do, be hypocrite, she wasn't going to start a conversation with him, that would be very fake, and she wasn't willing to do that, so she only smiled, he didn't smiled back at her, and stood up and walked around the place. George saw her and asked if she had her camera, she said that she didn't.

"Could you please go and look for mine?" he asked her.

"Sure, where is it?"

"Must be in my room, or in the kitchen, which is almost the same" he said.

She walked out the roof and went to the apartment, she saw the camera in the kitchen table, she was ready to leave but she heard music from the inside of a room, the room where John kept his books and personal items, the room that had intrigued her very much since the first day she arrived. There was no one in there, at first she felt fear, since that's how usually horror movies begin, a girl wandering around a solitary place when she's suddenly attacked by the killer. She entered the room, it had changed, there were new furniture and the books were organized. A black desk was next to the radio, it seemed that someone was begining to write a book. She got goosebumps when she felt someone entering the room.

"John! You scared me" she confessed.

"I'm sorry, you're lucky I didn't hit you with this" he said showing her a teapot "I thought you were a reporter or a crazy fan"

"I just came to look for the camera" she said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have entered, I know how protective you can be with this room" she apologized.

"Don't worry, so, do you like it? Thanks to you I've organized this dump"

"What did I do?"

"You've have had a great influence on me, I'm afraid" he winked.

"Me? An influence?" asked proudly as she lifted her face.

"I never said it was good" he joked.

"Very funny; did you start to write? Is this yours?" she asked with a lot of curiosity.

He stood between the desk and Michelle, stopping her from reading "Yes, I had this drafts for a long time, now I'm polishing them"

"Can I read it?" she requested with a true desire on reading it.

"No yet, it's just rubbish" he said.

"You're perfect, remember? I bet it's good, now may I?" she insisted.

"You're a very persistent bird, you know? Let me just finish some drawings and then you'll be the first one to read some stories, ok?"

"Sure, now, you should be upstairs, they are waiting for you at the roof" she informed him as she walked outside the room "Your loved one wants you to dance with her"

"You! A dancer! I don't believe that" he said from inside the room.

Michelle, shocked entered the room again "What?"

"You said your loved one and-"

"I heard you" she interrupted "You shouldn't say that, please" she requested with a worried look.

"Oh c'mon Michelle, why should you be surprised? I've told you before" he said calmly as he took a cigarette from his pocket "And you are madly in love with me, so why should I hid it?" he affirmed with a smile and put the cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't say that!" she shouted, taking the cigarette from his mouth and throwing it to the trash with her hands shaking "Listen to me, I don't want you to say such thing again, you're tearing me apart, I can't … I'm very confused, I know you're not mean , so stop it because …it's painfully confusing"

"I'm sorry little Elly, but you're the one who is making it painful" he scolded and he never stopped smiling, he knew that for the first time some of her feelings were begging to appear.

"I don't what to say when you... Can't you see the trouble I have every time you talk about us? " she declared, then she felt a sudden anger "There's a girl at the party, _who_ is your girlfriend, _who_, I think, is in love with you; and where are you? Here! Telling me you love me, seriously? Is that what you call love? I'm glad I don't believe in that"

John could have kissed her there, but a sound interrupted his plan, Roger had entered, looking for him.


	20. Chapter 20 She's no peasant

_HELLO! So here's another chapter ladies : )_

John could have kissed her there, but a sound interrupted his plan, Roger had entered, also looking for him.

"Did I…? I hope I didn't interrupt something, John they want you at the party, you should go"

John didn't say anything else and left; Michelle went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, to calm down, then Roger stated:

"Wow, seems like John is a lady-killer, isn't he?" he said.

"It's not very gentlemanlike to listen to other people's conversations" she said very seriously.

"And I think is not very ladylike to flirt with a man who has a girlfriend"

She wasn't very interested in his opinion so she attempted to leave the apartment but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, I know that you wouldn't do that, I don't think you like musicians, not after living with someone as your father"

For the first time she looked at him, very worried "What about my father?" she asked without having an answer "Oh my God, did you investigate me?" she asked with an incredulous smile.

"I had to, I'm like a very protective brother, I was worried about John and Candy's relationship; so did he really hit you and your mother? I suppose he only did that when he was drunk"

It was true, one of the reasons she always stopped her feelings for John was because of her father, he never hit her, but he did hit her mother; she hated seeing her mother crying because of him, so she promised to never let that happen to her.

"I bet you're happy he went to Australia, he's not longer a musician, by the way"

"I don't care" she declared.

"John's very likely to be like him, but don't worry about Candy, I won't let that happen to her; besides she's not like you or your mother, she has something, that will prevent her form having such a sad ending as your parents relationship, so stop fantasizing with John" he said.

"Don't worry about that, I mean why would I be interested in John?" she said with indifference.

"You don't fool me, you are like all those sad fans, besides your family lacks most assets, I bet that you have been creating all this Cinderella story in your mind" he said looking very wicked, he knew he had made his point clear.

"No sir, you're wrong, I don't want that"

"That's good, you know? I like you Michelle, you're a very smart young woman, I suppose you know perfectly fine that John now is beyond your reach" he ended.

She only rolled her eyes and left.

Michelle went to the roof, to give George his camera, she planned on leaving after that, she spotted George talking to John, she went towards them and gave him the camera.

"Aren't you staying here with us?" George asked her.

"I have a terrible headache; I'm going to take a nap"

"Do you want a pill or something?"

"No, thank you, I'll be fine; have fun boys" she added before she left.

John looked at George and asked "Do you really think she's fine?"

"I don't know, but you should be worried about that other girl" he declared pointing at Candy, who was still dancing with Paul.

"Look there's John" Paul informed his dance partner.

She ran towards him "Where have you been all night?" she scolded as she approached to him "How dare you leave me alone? Thank God Paulie was here"

George said quietly to Paul "Did you hear that? You're 'Paulie' now"

"Shut up; well, it was fun, but I need to rest now, g'night"

"Thank you! I had a lot of fun" Candy told him but she was ignored.

/…/

The next week, was a very busy week for the lads, they had three concerts and photo shoots with magazines, Michelle, since that talk with Roger ,she had been feeling awkward being with John, so while they were doing performances, she had spent the week in her apparent, writing and trying to finish the book. She was used to being criticized by others, that wasn't new to her, but that little chat with him made her think that she was wasting her time, she was loosing sight of her main objective: Become a famous writer by writing a book worth reading. It may sound narcissistic, not a good quality for this heroine, but she couldn't waste her time worrying about romance, she had Lord Byron for that or maybe some of all those romance books that already exist; she was a great reader, writer and maybe a good person, but she was sure she could never be a good damsel in distress.

When the week ended, Norm decided to reward the boys, he was going to take them to his brother's country house, he thought they needed some fresh air. Monday morning they arrived, Michelle went with them too; they met Norm's brother, he lived there with his wife. Michelle got along with them right away, they were screenwriters so they had a lot in common; while the boys went outside, she stayed with them listening to all of their stories about famous people they had met. John and Candy went for a walk, near there it was a river so they decided to go and look for it.

"All this mud is destroying my shoes" she complained.

"I told you not to wear heels" he said.

"I'm sorry but when you said country house, I though of a big mansion or something"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"I don't trust you love, I bet you will throw me like a rock to the river" she joked "I guess I should've stayed with Michelle, but Mr. Lennon wanted me to walk with him!"

"For what? To get bored?" he asked.

"Bored? You don't seem to get bored with her" she accused.

"Believe me, I do, she's not as fun you"

"Don't be mean…" she said playfully to him, but she really wanted him to continue mocking her "I thought you liked her, but she is very dull isn't she? and very odd, what makes you dislike her?" she asked with a very immature tone, sounding like a little girl.

"We shouldn't be gossiping behind her back" he ended the little chat about Michelle

.

Norm's brother was showing to Michelle and Ringo, his collection of autographs, the one that they were impressed with was a Charlie Chaplin's one, he explained that his friend had sent it to him; they had a lot of questions, because they both were big cinema lovers; suddenly a frighten Candy entered the house, screaming and hiding behind Paul.

"I hate you, John , keep that bug away from me" she said from behind Paul's shoulder.

"It just wants to kiss ye" he said holding a little frog.

"I swear I will kill you if come one step forward" she declared.

"She's really scared, y'know?" Paul stated, trying not to laugh.

John was literally choking with his own laughter, looking like a nine-year- old kid "It won't bite you"

Michelle took the frog then and told him to stop, she was called a party pooper by John "You should return it to where it was, it's so small it could die"

"He took that thing from the river" Candy informed very frightened.

Michelle with frog in hand walked out of the house, to take the frog to the river, Candy was not longer holding her breath. Not more than a minute later, yes almost immediately, John went to reach Michelle.

"Good, you're here, now tell me where you found it?"

"The lake, is not very faraway from here"

She continued walking, she didn't noticed John was following her, until he spoke

"What? Are you planning on finding his mommy?" he asked her, walking right behind her

"Maybe, if the kidnapper remembers where exactly is the place" he answered.

"I should ask for a reward, don't you think? Like three wishes " he joked, as he had reached her side.

"That's what genies do, frogs don't work that way"

"You're right, now I remember" he said as they reached the lake, he saw some other frogs and told her to leave it there, and she did "Wait, you didn't kiss it?" he stood in front of her "Isn't that the tale, the princess kisses the frog, the frog becomes a prince" he said, trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Not in the original version" she affirmed, she looked very confident, but the truth was that she felt her knees weak.

He looked at her strange.

"She actually throws the frog against a wall" she said with a smile "I heard also that in another one, she decapitates the frog, in order to break the spell"

"I'm so glad I'm not a frog prince" he said closely to her face, still in front of her.

"Yeah, too bad I'm not a princess either"

"You're impossible" he said as he sat next to a tree.


	21. Chapter 21 A Girl

_Hi ladies, well I've been writing a lot, so I really hope you enjoy this chapter, have a wonderful day everybody: ) _

"You're impossible" he said as he sat next to a tree.

"What do you mean?"

"Complicated… Different, I guess that's what happens when you read novels, we have that in common"

"I'll take it as a compliment, then" she said sitting right next to him.

"Well you shouldn't, girls want to be praised with compliments like 'You look beautiful just like …' and then you add a name of a model or an actress, but not with the adjective different" he finished, without looking at her, he knew she was staring.

"I don't mind it anymore, all my life I've been different, everyone who knows me knows that I'm strange; I'm not gonna lie, I did feel bad, I cried every time I returned from school" she sighed "I never told my mom, she was… is worried about my lack of people skills, I had a rough time, I once returned from school with my hair covered with stickers"

John, laughing asked "What happened?"

"I told the teacher that some girls in my team, hadn't read the book she assigned, so by that afternoon I had a complete new hair-do"

"That's for being a telltale" he teased.

"It wasn't my fault, was it? They wanted me to do my homework and also theirs, I'm not an idiot" she argued. "Besides, it was a short story; it's not my fault if they were dumb and illiterate"

"Wow, I would've hated you even more if we were together in school" he said "I was like those girls you mentioned"

"That's not what Norm told me"

"What? What did he say?" He asked.

"That the teachers said you were quite bright and a bookworm" she declared "A complete pain, but a clever one"

"He paid them to say that, I wasn't like that, all they want is to have a clean image of me, believe me I was a complete little fucke' " he said as he looked to the sky "They want me to become something I'm not, I can not change meself; I'm a failure, an ugly monster as you've said it yourself"

Michelle felt misery in his words, a gloom when he said that about himself. In her life , she hadn't felt an urge to make him feel better, or anyone else. "_Am I becoming a nice person_?"she asked in her thoughts.

"But that's alright with me, I can take my title as a rock star seriously" he said with a fake smile that disappeared rapidly.

"You don't have to act ghastly to be musician, John; why are you so afraid to become who you truly are? I know it's difficult; I once tried to avoid reading and focus on magazines as the other girls did, but it was painful, a lot of people may not like me …"

"No one" he teased again.

She then with a smile said "But I think I like me, and I can not run away from myself, so I must accept how socially incapable I am"

"What makes you think I'm not being meself, because I am, I'm a rock-and-roll star with a bad attitude and a sexy girlfriend, and one day I will die drunk in my mansion" he exclaimed "And you, milady , will live in your perfect little home with dogs or cats, I don't remember which one you said, the end"

She sighed with anger "Yeah, I guess you're right, silly me for thinking there was so much more beneath your awful exterior and manners"

Michelle stood up, she was bothered, there she was trying to speak calmly to him, to the only person she had truly felt a bond with, or something like a companionship; and he was being bad to her again.

"Nup, I'm hollow baby" he announced, as he took a harmonica from his trousers.

She noticed that, and so she sat again, but this time far from him, opened her purse, took a pen and a little brown notebook, and began to write.

John noticed that and stopped playing "What are you writing?" He inquired; he stood and walked towards her.

She waited a little to answer "What a twit you are"

John took it from her hands; she immediately stood up to get her notebook. John read that it had some words in front of every name, there was Paul, Ringo, George and of course John.

"What's this, George: guitar, eyes … Paul: watch …?"

"Can I have it back please; it's where I take notes for the book"

"Why did you write: hair, glasses, jaw … and harmo, in front of my name?"

"It was supposed to be harmonica, but you snatched it from me"

John gave her the notebook, and wondered "So, why did you?"

"To remind myself of which should I use when I describe your actions, for example with Ringo… I have some but my favorite is _blink_, he blinks a lot, when he speaks, so I should mention several times when I write about him, as if I were describing the personality of each one of you"

"You should mention his snoring; and what about the harmonica"

"How you randomly play it, we could be watching a movie and suddenly we hear you playing it, I haven't noticed it until now, but it seems to me that sometimes you play it when you want to say something but at the same time you regret it"

"No, I play it so I stop myself from punching people"

"Oh my God, I don't know why I even try, I really thought you cared, that you listened to my stories, but you are so…"

He interrupted "What about my hair? Does it want to say something too?"

"No, I wrote about it because you always mess with it, and it looks filthy and it makes me hurl a little"

She spoke with a lot of anger, and she got angrier when she saw him laughing. She read the next on her list.

"Oh, and your glasses, because it shows how fake you are, you can't stand contact glasses but you need them, so you go on stage without any of those, as blind as a bat, but it doesn't matter, right? , as long as you look great as the big dumbass rock star you like to be"

John was still mocking as she read the next thing she had written, she had trouble because she was shaking with frustration. Then she saw, she had written jaw, she remembered when she wrote that, it was in the train, when they went to Manchester, she had woken up before he did, she looked up and she notice how attractive he looked, she wrote it so she would remember the first time she'd felt in love or at least something close to that. She wasn't going to say that, how could she? That jaw she felt attracted to, was now moving due to his laughter; that boy was laughing at her. She put her notebook inside her purse.

"Let's go, now" she said, cheerless.

"No, don't you wanna hear mine?" he asked her.

"Oh please John, I think you exceed your _joke about me_ limit for today" she announced as he walked away.

"Wait, I'm not going to make joke" he said standing in front of her.

She looked at him with suspicion.

"If I had a notebook I'd probably write, Girl"

"Wow, I supposed you had a lot of trouble finding that out" she said with sarcasm.

"Wait, it's from a draft I've been writing"

"For a song?" she asked, she couldn't hide her enthusiasm.

"A song, a book … a poem, I still don't know" He winked at her "You're right, let's go or they will leave us"

_**Thoughts? … was it good? Haha, thank you so much for your lovely comments.**_


	22. Chapter 22 It's such a feeling

"_For a song?" she asked, she couldn't hide her enthusiasm._

"_A song, a book … a poem, I still don't know" He winked at her "You're right, let's go or they will leave us"_

John was right, when they arrived Norm's brother informed them that they had left, apparently Candy felt sick after her close encounter with the frog, she made them took her to the hospital.

"She fainted" he said to them "But it seems to me that she was overreacting"

They thanked him, promising to return again, and got in the car.

"They shouldn't have left, they know I'm not very good at driving in the country" he said as he started the car "Give me that map"

"Do you need my help?"

"Depends, do you know the way home?" He asked her as he put his glasses on.

"I was just asking" she answered, she was getting used to his mockery. They didn't say a word, maybe they were tired, and Michelle sure was, 15 minutes later she was sleeping while John drove. She was having weird dreams, she must've been sleeping for half an hour when she realized that the car had stopped, she opened her eyes and found John sitting on the hood of the car, eating a sandwich, it was a mystery where did he get it, and looking at the map. She opened the window and asked "Is everything ok?"

"Look who's awake!"

"You said you didn't need my help so… anyway what happened?"

"We're running out of gas" he announced "Oh and I think we're lost"

She got off the car, she couldn't freak out properly inside it "Lost? Lost where?"

"Well if I knew we wouldn't be lost, now would we?" He finished his sandwich and with his mouth full he suggested "We could drive to this little town, it is quite near so we can get gasoline there; now get in"

He continued driving, she was looking at the map 10 minutes later there were some houses, so they looked for a fueling station.

"Are you sure this is not Leatherhead?"

"You're worse at driving than me" he "You're very lost"

After filling the petrol tank, he got in and said "Now, let's look at the map to see how to get out from here"

She, looking through her window, noticed "It is getting dark, can you drive like that?"

"Of course I can't, I barely understand the road with daylight; don't worry I saw a _B&B__ back there"_

_After he checked into the place, they parked in front of a pub, he unbuckled his seat belt, and got out of the car, he started walking towards it, after that he noticed she wasn't following him. He returned to the car, she was inside motionless._

"Open up" he requested her, knocking on the window. "Come on Michelle, get out_ I'm starving" _he insisted.

So he got an answer, she shook her head.

"What is it?" he asked, since he didn't get another answer from her, he sat next to her in the car. "Listen, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have said-"

"I'm not mad at you" she began looking at him, trying to find words to explain herself "It's just that, I don't know what you're thinking … I'm not… do you understand?"

"As clear as Mandarin, no I do not understand what are you trying to say?"

"You've said to me you love me" he muttered with a frighten look "We are here… alone…and I suppose you think we should…"

"Have sex" he finished her sentence with no trouble.

Michelle, more frightened than ever, sighed with worry.

He continued "I'm not going to lie; I did think of it when… luv, are you breathing?" He noticed.

"I don't know" she responded with a weak voice. She felt as if her brain was having a meltdown.

"I don't understand, Why are you panicking? It's not like you're-"

She just answered looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh... I see, ok let's breathe now, please, I don't want you to die here, they'll blame me if anything happens to you" he tried to cheer her up a little. He saw half-smile on her face "Everything's ok, nothing will happen is that fine? I will ask for another room if you want"

"I'm sorry" she sighed "I do like you John, very much" her voice choked.

"I know, child" he affirmed as he gently took her hand "Now, let's go because I really want to eat; Jesus! You're shaking, see I told you! You are different from the rest; you know I've been with hundreds of girls and I've never been rej…" He said but stopped when he saw she continued with a petrified look "A few girls… anyhow you never stop amazing me; I care for you, don't you know that?"

She nodded.

"Alright, well let's eat now".

Sitting at the table in the pub, she was trying to feel comfortable, and she almost managed to forget all that talk they had had before, but she felt John staring, she dared to look and asked: "What….what is it?"

"Nothing, just that… I'm curious, you got me curious; you're not bad looking, I remember hearing about one boyfriend of yours".

"So?" she asked nervously.

John, with both of his hands on the table said "What I'm trying to ask is: you've never been in love"

"That didn't sound like a question" she took a sip.

"Have you? Have you been in love with a person, have you loved someone so much that makes you want to be with him?" He asked, with a smile on his face for some reason, maybe because he knew at that moment that he wasn't the only one who had suffered from her constant refusals. He saw her thinking and added "Not a fictional cartoon from your books"

She smiled sarcastically and answered "I love my mom"

"_I love my mom_" John mimicked her tone.

"I don't know, I don't think so, I've only had two boyfriends" she stopped.

"What about them? You didn't feel a little _dopey-whoopee_ with them? "

She smiled again, she actually loved they way he invented new words "I don't even think I liked them, my first boyfriend Hen .. Herman, he was nice but he was also, how do I say this? An idiot"

"What a nice thing to say" he mocked

"He was! He had no culture and boring; I dated him because I needed someone to drive me home"

"And what happened?"

"After 2 months I decided that it was better for me to walk home"

"You have me in tears!" clapped John.

"I guess that with Gordon there was something different"

"Oh so you did love him, how strange!" he said as he crossed his arms.

"No, it sounds very dreadful but I can't stand him; since we where little my mom wanted us to be a couple, he believed that, he still thinks we are meant to be, but I really don't like him, he's vain, impolite, brute, an egotistical moron"

"I feel sorry for him"

"You shouldn't, there are a lot of girls dying for him and he has a restaurant, I don't understand why he has this infatuation with me; I suppose it has something to do with the day he proposed, I said _no_ in front of his brute friends, they've been mocking him since then".

Eating some of the chips he had ordered, he did it so he wouldn't look very interested in her conversation, but he was; he asked "And what happens if he's right, he's in fact your true love, isn't that what all girls want: a fairytale"

She took a look at him, thinking on what to answer, but the problem was that she had no answer.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you don't believe in love" he said still taking bites and not looking at her.

She only shrugged.

After some minutes of silence he said "Finish your food child; I'm worn out, here's the room's key" then he added "Try not to wake me up when you enter, unless you want—"

She gave him a strange look.

"Just kidding, g'night" and he left.

She remained seated, trying to eat her meal, she was hungry but she felt a bump in her throat, that feeling you get when you want to cry, suddenly she stood up and went for a walk, trying to ease her mind. She found a bench _"When did I become the bad one?"_ she thought, Michelle felt that she was the monster now, the word she used to describe him, but he believed in love and she did not "I _must be a terrible person if I'm worse than he is_" There had been two lads who had told her how much they loved her, she rejected them, however she didn't feel bad about that. Now with John it was different, she hated herself for not being able to love him in return.

She woke up the next morning, she had slept in the sofa because John fell asleep on the bed, and she knew it was John's way to tell her that he will never change, not even with her; but he did something very well-mannered, he left her some biscuits and a note:

_I'll be downstairs, Sleeping Beauty._

_John._

_P.S Wake up!_

After taking a shower, she went to look for him, Michelle found him signing some autographs, and it was incredible how in that little town they had recognized him. He spotted her, said goodbye to the girls and went towards her.

As they got in the car she said "I'm glad you didn't sign all over their arms" reminding him what he had done the first time they met "You were nice to them"

"Yeah, well they were prettier than you" he winked "Ok, let's try to go home"

_**There's another chapter, I hope you liked it : ) and thanks for your comments and reviews. **_Sevenseasofriley vickytmandy PaperbackWriter318 Jaya , Dee , Abby Corey Ruby Smith thank you so much ladies!

I wish you have a nice long weekend and holidays! Have fun and enjoy! Till next chapter xx


	23. Chapter 23 Baby it's you

"_I'm glad you didn't sign all over their arms" reminding him what he had done the first time they met "You were nice to them"_

"_Yeah, well they were prettier than you" he winked "Ok, let's try to get home"_

Next day, they were at the recording studio, Ringo, Paul and Michelle were having a conversation about movies, it was something they had in common; in the other side of the room John was tuning his guitar, looking at them.

"Take her a picture, it lasts longer" George said, sitting next to him.

"Sod off" exclaimed John.

"It was only an advice; you don't have to be rude"

"I wasn't looking at her; you twit" he lied "I was looking at Ringo, I have to tell him something"

"Really?" he wondered "Ringo! Come here, John wants to talk to you" he screamed.

Ringo turned and went to them, George laughed and John only told him to sit. He had been fooled by George.

"Anyway, you never told us what happened" George said to him, trying to bother him more.

"About what? … about Michelle and John's trip?"

"I don't have to say anything" was John's replied.

"He was rejected" Ringo whispered to George, but he heard.

"That's not true! In fact, I was the one who rejected her"

"Sure, mate" George contested and patted his shoulder.  
…./

Michelle and Paul continued chatting, seeing them talk to each other was like seeing two old friends talking after a long time of being away; they both loved to talk about random things, so their chats always seemed very animated. A person who noticed it that morning was Candy, she had just arrived; Paul was writing something in her hand when she interrupted "What are you doing?"

Paul was giggling so he didn't give an answer, Michelle did "He's asking my opinion about which signature is the best" she showed her hand.

"And what's so funny?" she insisted on knowing.

"He said that the P looks like Ringo's nose" she tried not to laugh "He's being silly"

Candy sat between them "I can tell you which one is better, I practiced mine for years, I don't think Michelle knows about signatures" she assured "Do you?" she turned to Michelle.

"No, I don't"

Lucky for Paul, he was feeling awkward; Norm told him that he needed to have a chat with the group, so he left them.

Michelle with a napkin wiped what Paul had written on her hand, wishing not to have a conversation with Candy.

"I had no idea you and Paul-"

"Paul and I, what?" she interrupted.

"I see, there's nothing, for a minute I thought you were a couple" Candy sighed.

"Of course not" she gave a short answer.

"He seemed quite in love; but what am I saying? It must be because of that new singer, has he talked to you about her?" she questioned.

"No, he hasn't"

"They only dated once, but I'm afraid we could lose him" she worried.

"He's not ours" she remarked.

She turned to see her with astonishment "I guess you're right, but that girl is very tacky for him, we must tell him" Candy took Michelle's hands and insisted "Paul's marvelous, my God! Michelle, you should've seen him, I felt terrible that day, I wanted to vomit and I was about to faint, when he carried me to the car like a prince charming, they took me to the hospital and he stayed there with me, he is very thoughtful, every 5 minutes he was asking me if I felt ok"

"Paul's a gentleman, that's all" she added.

"And according to the magazines the most handsome Beatle"

"I don't know how you can read that, Candy! Magazines are full of lies, they treat famous people as if they were puppets" she argued.

"They are correct sometimes; it is true that John is bad-mannered"

"But you're not dating the magazines' John"

"Darling, it's the same, he's rude and an idiot, I like the boy a lot but he's not a good person, and he will never be, If people continue saying that he's the leader the band will never be famous, a lot of people hate him already" she declared as she powdered her nose.

"I suppose you've never told him that" she said timidly "John may seem tough but he has feelings"

"Feelings? As anger and hunger, please I know him better than you do, I should write a book about him, he's shallow, bad-tempered, difficult and not that clever . He's a coward who needs Paul to make things happen, hasn't he told you about how many times he almost quitted the band, if it wasn't for Paul…"

"That's not fair, they are four and they need the credit equally"

"Not in my point of view" she continued "If you're writing a book you shouldn't write about them as heroes from fairytales, they have a lot of flaws, and if you don't write more about them, people won't but your book"

"Maybe you're right, but I'm not writing a gossip column"

"Who's saying those are gossips? I'm telling you the truth; John's most likely to be a failure" she declared.

Minutes later , after the meeting had ended, Candy went straight to John and gave him a big hug, Michelle worried that she was trying to make her feel jealous, that would mean that she knew about her feelings for John. She saw Paul saying something to her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying, she was drowned in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that it seems that you enjoyed talking to Candy, you look very irritated" he noticed.

Michelle grabbed his hand and took him to another room "You were right!" she snapped.

"I know… about what?" he asked.

"I understand now, why you don't like Candy"

"What about she's_ not bad, she's not evil …they love each other?"_ he repeated what she had said before.

"I was giving her a chance, she said horrible things today and I don't want her near… I need your advice Paul" she beseeched, sitting on the floor with hands in face.

He squatted down to ask "What did she say to upset you?"

"I suppose you know how much she loves you"

Paul stood up "Not you! Ringo and George have been bothering me with that since yesterday"

"Are you telling me you haven't noticed it?"She stood up and asked.

"Yes, I've noticed it. She's acting strange with me, but I ain't doing anything"

"I know that! … do you think we should tell John?"

"NO! He's insecure, he once pushed a lad to a river for hitting on his girlfriend and he almost punched me when he thought I loved you"

"He did?" she muttered

"Are you smiling?" he asked with surprise.

"No! Listen, you're right, we can't tell him" she stated "He's a big boy isn't he? He can take care of himself, although I can't stop thinking about those horrible things she said, that she is saying to him"

"I'm glad he found you, it's very difficult to find someone who cares for him as we do, they all seem to think that he's just this terrible monster"

"I don't care for him that much, what I'm doing is simply what a good person would do"

"Whatever you say, Michelle" Paul said as he left, but she stooped him.

Standing in front of him, she accused "McCartney, you're only trying to confuse me, I told you all of this because I wanted to help, you are terrible!"

Before he could defend himself Candy opened the door abruptly.

"There you are, I hope I didn't interrupt something…of course not. Anyway, they're waiting for you Paul"

He thanked her and afraid that they could start another argument, he took Michelle by the arm, and told her to go with him.

_**Hello! How are you? Enjoying your holidays? Oh well thank you so much for your reviews**_ Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you xx

_**, and to **__**Sevenseasofriley**____**vickytmandy**____**LOVED your stories, very entertaining! :**_ )


	24. Chapter 24 What I say is meaningless

_"There you are, I hope I didn't interrupt something…of course not. Anyway, they're waiting for you Paul"_

_He thanked her and afraid that they could start another argument, he took Michelle by the arm, and told her to go with him._

They all entered to the car, except for John who went in Candy's limousine, they were very quiet; out of nowhere she asked

"Do you like Michelle? But this time tell me the truth"

"Why?" he said looking at the window, he didn't care for Candy's uninteresting talks.

"Just wondering" she said, minutes later she declared "My dear, I think we should be careful, I really liked her at first, It's true I did, but now….Haven't you noticed?" she had no answer form John "She's fooling around with Paul, I'm afraid she's what I know as a gold digger"

He looked at her confused "Paul has no money"

"He does, he's a star, dear; she wants fame, I think we should warn Paulie about this, he's very naive"

"She doesn't love him" His responses were firm and short.

"That's impossible to know" she noticed his lack of interest "I saw him writing her name, I think it may be a song" apparently she had understood that HE didn't love HER, but John made Michelle the main subject in his statement, he was (or wanted to be) sure that she didn't loved Paul.

"Don't worry" that was his final answer, he sounded tired, Candy exhausted him, he was bored of her, fed up with her. He knew she only wanted Paul, that was one of the reasons why he couldn't leave her, he loved Paul, he did, but even though he was his friend, he couldn't simply let all people talk about how his best friend had stolen his girlfriend. He was the leader of the band, he said, the heartless John… not a gullible person who gets dump.

They headed to a hotel, they were about to have a press conference, apparently their song had been climbing on the charts lately; a lot of people were already in the room. There were four chairs, Paul John and Ringo immediately sat, 10 minutes before the press conference, it was amazing to see how calm they looked. All the chairs were taken.

"And you don't have any?" Norm asked George.

He shook his head

"What is it?" Michelle asked them.

"I have a headache" he complained, his eyes looked tired.

"I saw a chemist; I can go and buy some aspirins"

Norm hugged her saying "Oh please dear, I need the wit of this boy"

She smiled and went to buy the pills. It wasn't very far so it didn't take her a lot to return, she was about to enter the building, a man and a woman asked her if the conference had already started, she said no, in a second attempt to enter, the man stopped her.

"Please, we work for the _Tomorrow_ magazine, don't worry I'm sure you haven't heard of it, we'd like to go inside"

"I'm sorry but I can't help you" she apologized.

"I know you can, you have that pass, please. This is my friend Gill and…"

"I don't know if I'm allow to, I'm truly sorry"

"Come on, you know what is like being a girl in the journalist's world" He insisted.

"Thomas, she can't do anything, she clearly doesn't want to help us"

She looked at her "I'd like to but…"

"Listen, Michelle" he guessed her name because she had it in her nametag "If Gill gets- if we get this interview we won't have to worry anymore, the boss has threatened to fire us, and he really wants Gill out"

Michelle was familiar with that situation "Ok, come with me, but you have to stay in the back, there are no seats left" she instructed.

They followed her, and entered, they thanked her and she left. Thomas saw her giving George a glass of water and an aspirin, he realized that she was more that a reporter.

25 minutes lasted the press conference; they were leaded to the back, where a car was waiting for them. Shake went towards Michelle and gave her a note, before getting in the car she read it.

_We want to thank you, dinner maybe? –Thomas and Gill_

That afternoon Michelle, Ringo and Paul were playing cards in the lobby, while John read a book sitting next to them.

"I'll never get this game" she complained.

"It's not that you don't get it, you're bad at it" he answered

"Well, thank you Ringo that is encouraging" she grinned.

"But you're good at other things, don't worry! At writing, reading…-"

"Kissing" John whispered.

Michelle must've heard that because she turned red as a ruby.

"And what girls are good for" Ringo ended.

"I can't bake"

"Shame on you darling" he said "I better go, I'm exhausted" He took his cards and went to the apartment.

"I believe I bored him" she said as she took a sip of her tea.

"He always takes a nap, he's the sleepy dwarf"

Michelle and Paul were talking; to be precise _she _was talking. Paul pretended to hear, but he was looking at John, noticing that he seemed to be glancing at her. An idea came to his mind. He began to play with her hair a little.

"…That is why Scrooge hates Christmas, but he's not evil, he's just cranky"

"Like John" Paul pointed out.

They both look at him; he gave them an evil look.

She giggling responded "I hardly think John could end up like him, he has read it, he knows what awaits him"

Paul knowing that she had now all of John's attention "I'm glad he's not losing her loved on, like that poor old Scrooge" said looking seductively at her lips "What could he do without Candy?"

Michelle wasn't a silly girl, there was something very weird, Paul was acting strange, and she looked at him strange.

"I'm nothing without her" his voice sounded sarcastic.

Paul, writing something in a napkin said "Thank you luv, for that lovely summary" he got really close to her, gave her a kiss, and the napkin "I'll check if George feels better"

Michelle wanted to follow him, but she read the message.

"_Stay with John, I bet my bass that he will ask you about me"_

She looked at him and he muttered her to stay, he practically obligated her to remain there.

John was reading, although he hadn't changed the page since Ringo left.

"What are you doing?" that's all she could think on asking.

"Skydiving"

She knew it was a very stupid question, but she wanted him to talk to her, Michelle was about to leave but he softly kicked her shoe making her look at him, he made a strange grin; she smiled and he returned to his "_reading". _But he couldn't read properly, there was something bothering him, well maybe bother is not a good word to describe it, he knew she was staring at him, he could feel her eyes on him; he felt nervous, it was very odd to feel like that, he caused that feeling, it wasn't the other way around.

"I better go" she knew she had been staring; she attempted to leave, happy that Paul had lost the bet.

"With your boyfriend Paul"

She sighed "So close" she said between lips.

"You and Paul have the same expression of innocent puppies, I know you love him as you never loved me"

She laughed lively "Of course I love him" she noticed he wasn't laughing as she was "I don't understand your insecurity, I mean I AM insecure but I have very good reasons for that, but you! You're simply fantastic, If someone has said it otherwise" she was talking about Candy "Well they don't really know you, If I'm not with you that's because, well I have my motives; it is not because I'm looking for someone better that you, in fact you're one of the few people that I know that I can really look up to" her words never were more honest.

"Admiration is not worthy if there's not a true passion" John loved how out of nowhere she could make him speak almost poetically.

"I lack of passion that's all"

"You're narrow-minded, that's you're problem" he scolded.

She felt offended, and she couldn't hide that, she stood up and gave up "I guess"

He left his book aside "Do you love me?"

"I'm terrified of you"

"That's the same thing"

She smiled shyly , and gave him his book "Focus on your book"

In an attempt to leave, John put his feet on the table, so she couldn't pass.

"Don't you want me to leave you alone with your book?"

He took feet off the table, she was walking to the stairs when she heard her name, she looked smiling at John but he told her he hadn't screamed her name; Thomas was coming from the front desk to her.

"Tell him that I know you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm asking you to leave, or should I call security?" The receptionist warned.

John stood up, immediately he reacted hiding her behind him.

"Sir, I know her, Michelle please!"

"How did you find me?" she asked him.

"See! She knows who I am, you can go back to your desk" he said to the receptionist.

Michelle nodded and he left them.

John moved letting Thomas take a look at her.

"I asked you a question"

"It was easy, knowing that you work for the Beatles" he responded.

"Who's this wanker?" John asked her.

"You're one of them aren't you? you must be George" Thomas said, offering him a hand.

"Yes" he answered dryly.

"Do you think you can leave us alone, George? I need to speak to Michelle"

John felt Michelle squeezing his arm, he answered: "No"

"I'm sorry, John and I were about to go with the others" she explained.

"Michelle, I'm here because of my note, the man gave it to you, right?"

"What note?" He asked.

"John, I met him and his friend today, I helped them to be in the press conference"

"That's right, John; I gave her a note asking her to go with me on a date, tomorrow" he said, then turning to Michelle "I just want to thank you"

"You don't have to"

He took her by the hand "Please, I'll feel guilty if you don't accept"

"I can't" she answered.

"But you have no idea what you did, I want to tell you how much our boss loves us now, thanks to you, Gill was thrilled he'll pay her the same as any other man" he announced "You're like our fairy godmother"

"I just wanted to help that's all, but I told you John and I …"

"He just left"

She turned only to see him taking the elevator, she felt ashamed "I still have to go, I'm tired goodbye" she said and tried to leave.

"How can I compete with John, am I right?"

"Excuse me?" She asked as she turned to see him.

"It's obvious you two have something, they way he stood in front of you to protect you from me"

"You're wrong, he was worried"

"Are you sure? There is a rumor he's having trouble with his girlfriend the actress, I believe I have found the answer to that trouble in their relationship: you"

He said goodbye and started walking to the exit

"Wait!" she yelled, then she faked a smile "I can't go out tomorrow, would you like to go with me this evening?"

_**Ok, so what do you think about this one? I'm doing my best just for you ;) Have an enchanting weekend, or week; thank you so much for your lovely reviews to: vickytmandy , Abigail Corey (thank you for being overdramatic ahahha I love it) ; to Lizzy and MrsMary Lennon (sorry for using your husbandin this story mrs Lennon;) ) your reviews gave me ideas for this one (as you can see), so merci xx.**_


	25. Chapter 25 I once had a girl

_**Well, I've been off the map haven't I? so sorry you guys, I don't even know why, I've written like 3 chapters more…. I hope you are fine! Ok till next chapter : )**_

"_Wait!" she yelled, she faked a smile "I can't go out tomorrow, would you like to go with me this evening?" ,, _

The dinner didn't last long, they talked about working, writing and music, not even two hours later she arrived home, Michelle had to be alert, he was a journalist and she was working with the greatest celebrity in London. She opened the door of her apartment, to her surprise_ that_ celebrity was sitting there.

"You! How did you get in?"

"I opened the door, how was your date?" he questioned.

"I ate lobster, disgusting" she said "By the way thank you for leaving me alone, he could have been a psycho but you left"

"You don't like him"

"I barley know him, of course not" she answered, she put some water to heat "I only accepted because he practically threatened me with writing about you, he works for a magazine. He spent the whole evening trying to know about you and your band"

"You don't have to sell yourself to protect me"

She looked at him mad "Why do you always have to be a twit?"

"That's no what I meant" he stood up from the chair.

"No? Because you always seem to be saying hurtful things to me"

"You're one of the few who can handle them" he said and took a bite to an apple "It's your fault, girls have got tired of me, Candy hasn't because she works a lot and I don't see her often. I don't see _you_ running away from me"

"Believe me, I'd love to run away from you, but I have to finish this book"

"It's not because of the book, you've stayed here for almost three months, are you holding up the book for me?"

She gave him a big sarcastic smile "Yes, John"

"I knew it" he raved.

"Although it seems that your charm over me is not working very well; I finished it, I just have to edit it and check it" she informed.

"Good for you, I'll be out of your life" he said as he left the half eaten apple in the bowl "I just hope it will take you a while to check it, If not I'm afraid I won't be here to say goodbye. In two weeks we'll have some presentations in Nottingham and then Liverpool"

"That's fantastic, sometimes I forget how famous you are and that I'm talking with a celebrity"

He smiled warmly to her, she had managed to make him feel blushing. He opened the door to leave, and she stopped him. Michelle, on her toes, tried to kiss his cheek, but he was teasingly pulling back. She was shorter than him so she gave up.

"I'm going to miss you" she said and closed the door.

Days later, Michelle went to the front desk to see if she had received a letter from her mother, while she waited for the receptionist, she saw Candy and Mr. Feynman having an argument, he seemed very angry.

"Miss, what do you want me to do?" he said

"I don't know, you promised me that if I started dating him I would have more fame, I don't see that happening"

"But you're about to go to New York for a movie audition"

Michelle saw they were closer, so she hid behind a column of the building.

"Agh! An audition, they were supposed to beg me to film a movie for them, anyway it is only one audition, haven't you heard about Lauren Smith? As soon as they thought she was dating Paul, everyone began to buy her album, she sings awfully"

"You can't date Paul" he affirmed.

"I know that, and you are going to fix this, because I can't stand being with John anymore, he is so needy, and he's not making me famous. Because, come on, this band will split very soon, and no one will remember John, but I bet my gorgeous hair that Paul will continue being well-known. When I return, I want to know that you talked to him about me and Paul"

"I'm sorry, but the deal was _you_ dating _John" _ he reminded her "And if people know you broke up with him to date Paul, I'm afraid they won't take you seriously, you're not an Elizabeth Taylor"

"I can be better, I'll think about it in this trip, but I can't assure you anything" And she walked away.

After she saw them left, she forgot about her mother's letter and went straight to her room, she though for two or three hours if she should tell John about what she had heard, for a moment she thought he deserved it, but she had to tell him, but why? Was it because it was the right thing to do, or because that will mean John was _free_. Destiny knocked at her door, she let John entered, it was now or never.

When John entered, he began to tell her something about going to Hyde Park, but she didn't listen she just blurted.

"Candy wants Paul"

He closed the door, he simply smiled and asked "What? Paul told me she was flirting with him, but even I have flirted with Paul"

"John, I heard her saying to Mr. Feynman, that she wants to break up with you, she has this crazy idea that Paul can make her famous"

His expression toughened, but he decided to listen.

"And the other day she said horrible things about you, she's just using you"

"Stop it" he murmured.

Michelle was so determined to say everything she heard, that she didn't listen what he had said "She said that people hate you, that everyone loves Paul, that's way she has to be with him, she's not just flirting she wants to leave you" she continued. Having all that information in her mind was very difficult, she felt the need to say it as quickly as possible, why? Did she have an ending to her speech, a declaration maybe?

He turned away, she didn't noticed how much that was affecting him, she just continued and couldn't stop, she had so many things to inform him, that she didn't realize that she was hurting him.

"It's not Paul's fault of course, it was all planned by Mr. Feynman and Candy, yes! They set this _trap_" she touched his shoulder "Are you listening to me? She doesn't love you, I don't think she ever did, she tricked us all"

She had no answer "John?"

"Shut up!" he snapped and pushed her.

"I'm…am …" she was looking what to say to his reaction.

"Don't look at me like that; you know exactly what you just did" he yelled at her angrily.

"I don't understand, I'm sorry I shouldn't' have told you"

"You can laugh now Michelle, I know how happy you must be right now" he grumbled.

Michelle was scared to move or to look at him.

"If I said something that upset you, I'm very sorry" She hesitated to say.

"No, you're not" he stated, approaching to her and lifting her head he then said "No one can love me, isn't that what are you trying to say? It was all a trick, I can't get a girl like that because I'm a good-for-nothing, you win, you won't love, neither will a beautiful actress"

"Of course not"

He didn't let her finish "That you will never love me, that wasn't a question"

"That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed looking at him, she wanted to tell him so many things, but she wasn't as brave as he was.

"What was it then?"

"I care for you, that's why I told you all that, I'm not happy, how can you think such a thing?" she cried.

"I'm a fool, and I'm sure you're glad this is happening to me"

"Why?" she asked, her strong voice had returned.

"That means you were right all the time, I'm a monster"

She sat on a chair, biting her lips "I'm not happy"

"Are you sad to know you don't have any objections to be with me?"

John waited for an answer, since he didn't get any he left, slammed the door and stormed to his room.

He took the stairs, he was so mad that he didn't hear that someone was calling for him, he felt a touch on his arm he turned to see Thomas, his first thought was to push him down the stairs, but an old couple was passing by.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, my niece wants an autograph" he gave him a piece of paper, surprisingly, he signed it "She'll be so very happy"

"What's her name?" he asked him dryly, as usual.

"Michelle" he smiled.

John looked at him furious, thinking it was a joke, but he showed him a photo.

"She's only 9, but she thinks you four are the love of her life"

"Well, tell her I already have one" he said attempting to leave.

"Isn't it funny?"

John turned to see him, he was good avoiding people but for some reason he stayed.

"I though I had no chance with Michelle, not my niece, that would be weird but…_ your_ Michelle"

He smiled "You have none" and softly to himself said "No one does"

"I thought that but we're going to the opera, I told her I had tickets… maybe it is not because she likes me but she must be tired of listening to your music all day long"

"Yeah that was very funny, goodbye"

"I meant, that she preferred me over you"

John abruptly took him by the neck and pushed him to the wall, he hit the wall once, while Thomas smiled wickedly.

"You better be careful what you fucking say, next time won't be the wall" he released him.

"I can't wait to write about John Lennon punching a reporter"

"With what? I was planning on chopping your hands off" he said as he climbed on the stairs, he left hearing Thomas laughing.

_Oh and thank you, for your comments Animeleader45, ElizabethDublin , Aileen, xx_


	26. Chapter 26 cry baby cry

_He left, hearing Thomas' laugh._

The following morning, Norm was freaking out; they were going to have another photo shoot at 8. It was 8: 30 and only Ringo and Paul were at the lobby.

"Where's John?"

"He's not with me" George arrived.

"Where were you? Your tie is stained"

"I went to eat, I was hungry, and this must be mustard"

Norm sighed with exasperation.

"I told him to wait, Norm, but he simply left; you tell him that he must obey me" Paul said."

Norm, quite angry at them said "I'll go to look for another tie, and this time don't move!"

"I think I saw one near the telly" Ringo told him.

Norm, quickly, took the elevator, in the next floor the doors opened and Michelle was there, she said hi with surprise.

"I was about to look for you sir, I gave Shake the book, well the 'manuscript', just in case there are things you want me to change"

"Don't worry, I started reading it last night, I liked it very much, I'm very pleased"

With a big smile she thanked him.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for a tie, and see why John's not ready, these boys drive me crazy, you know" he said as he opened the door of the apartment. "You tell me if you see a tie" he asked.

She looked for the tie in the living room while Norm, very frenetically, knocked on John's door.

"John we are very late" he said and knocked harder.

Michelle spotted the tie and took it. Suddenly the door opened, a half naked girl went out, giggling, she took her shoes from the floor and left. The way Michelle felt in that moment almost made her faint, her chest hurt, or was it her heart?, she thought that broken hearts were a thing for songs and poems, but she practically felt it breaking, she was breathing heavily. She couldn't break down, Norm was there, she tried to go out from there but Norm stopped her when he said:

"Oh Michelle you're a dear, you found it" he took the tie from her hands.

As soon as he said her name an astonished John went out of his room, he looked at her feeling guilty.

"Make sure he hurries up, please, I have to go and tell the taxi to wait" Norm instructed leaving them in the room. Since he left the door half opened John waited to speak, then he heard the sound that the elevators do when the doors close.

"It's your fault" he accused.

Her voice had left, she tried to sit down, but she noticed she had seated on a pair of tights, she stood up immediately.

"I'm not going to apologize" he said firmly.

"I'm not asking you to do that, please put on a shirt" her tone was with indifference.

He went into his room but rapidly with a shirt on went out and said "You forced me into this"

She sighed deeply.

He was buttoning his shirt when he asked her to say something.

"I'm not going to tell Candy about this" that was all her response.

"Fuck, Michelle, you know I don't care, tell me I don't have to feel guilty"

"You don't have to feel guilty" she said what he wanted to hear.

"You're an idiot; don't you know why I did this?"

She shook her head.

"Because you have bewitched me, I'm obsessed with you, I'm besotted with you"

"That's a very lovely way to show me" she croaked, she was pretending to be strong, but her voice wasn't going to lie for her.

"Shit! I've told you a zillion of times, over and over, and you've rejected me. I suppose that is the reason why I want you so badly, you've played your mind games with me and I'm fucked. You have seen through me like no one else, but still you said all your shit about not believing in love" he was yelling with a tiring voice.

"I don't, I'm sorry" she turned away.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stay "Why can't you believe I love you? Last night I screamed your name more than 10 times, that girl was very angry with me, but I couldn't help it"

"That is very sweet, we shall be married in the morning" she said with sarcasm.

That made him go mad, he threw a lamp against the floor "Don't mock me!"

"Or what?" she dared to say.

John started to throw everything to the floor, the table, the tea set, he also smashed his guitar. Michelle couldn't leave because John was between her and the way out.

"Stop" she said, he didn't listened "Please, just stop now" she begged.

"Now, I have to listen to you?" he said and grabbed her once again and pushed her against the wall. "Who are you kidding? You should've told me from the first time I told you how I felt, that you didn't want anything to do with me. Oh, but I know your kind, you give hope and then regret it"

"How dare you! I never did such a thing, I really thought you were different from the rest of the men, but no! You must always think that we're flirting, misunderstanding our real feelings" _She tried_ to wriggle away, but he pushed her again against the wall "I'm not that kind of girl"

"Really? Then what about that journalist? You're dating strangers now"

"Oh my God, not again" she said not wanting to discus that.

"That's exactly what a tart would say" he said that without thinking, immediately he made a gesture as if he regretted saying that.

"I was right, you're a monster, a beast… how do you want me to believe in love? When your idea of love is hurting everyone who wants to help you"__

His face changed, he bit his lips with anger, and let her go, but he wasn't going to give up so fast "Don't believe you're special Michelle, I only said those things because I wanted to shag you"

She had reached the door when he said that, she did what he had done so many times, slam the door.

John stayed there motionless for a minute, thinking; he had blown a fuse, it had taken him almost three months to make her want to be near him, and he had just ruined it in less than 10 minutes. He opened the door, not knowing if he was going to apologize or to keep screaming at her; he saw Thomas entering the elevator behind her, he just managed to yell "She's not good for anyone, mate!"

The doors closed.

She was touching her shoulder, she still felt John's thumb pressing, looking at the floor and grinding _her teeth__ was the only way to avoid crying in front of him. The doors opened,Thomas followed her "Why are you following me?__please just go__" she thought._

_"__I'm sorry, I didn't plan to be there, a man told me you were there"_

_"__Don't worry" she whispered, then cleared her throat "Good-bye" _

_"__Please, come with me, let me cheer you up, you need a drink" he said "I'm your friend, you can talk to me or are you thinking on repressing your feelings?" they had reached the door when he said that._

_"__I don't know how long you were there, but you have a mistaken idea about the situation, besides its 9 am"_

_"__So what? Listen, I know you don't know me very well, but I'd like to __know you, please let me help, just let me buy you a drink"_

She said yes, but no because she wanted to be with him, she wanted to give a reason to John to believe that she was seeing this man. A hurt girl can be heartless if she wants to

They went to a pub near there, he started talking but she wasn't feeling very talkative. He told her about a girlfriend he had, she was mean and she didn't care for him, he said he forgave her so many times until she slept with his brother, then, he said, the woman and his brother married. Thomas talked without having a response, he tried to make her say something; after a few drinks she said:

"John's an arse" she smiled and suddenly she began to sob, feeling embarrassed she cleaned the tears with a napkin, but there were more to come. She tried to compose herself, but it was impossible, she felt rage, all the awful things John said were stuck in her head, that was the reason why she couldn't help crying. She told him about, John about Candy's problem, the way John acted with everyone. She talked for 10 minutes about John.

"Did you two…?" he desired to ask.

She thought about what she was doing, and realized she shouldn't be there and that she was giving too much information to a stranger, she went to the restroom and cleaned her face, she returned to say that she wanted to go. He drove her to the building and left.

They were leaving the studio, in the car John was trying to open a coke; he couldn't so he opened the window and tossed it. Everyone looked at him with fear, the John that had disappeared months ago, was there again.

"You could have told me to open it for you" Paul said.

"Sod off!"

Everybody begged Paul to stop talking to him, but he continued "What if it hit someone's car"

"That's not my bloody problem, is it?" he responded.

Paul gave up, George and Ringo shared looks with him. The ride back home was in complete silence, they had no idea what had happened. They arrived, George said to Paul that he should talk to him, he was not willing to let John ruin his dinner, George had invited a girl to the apartment.

Paul spotted him, he was outside the building, smoking.

Magically he guessed "Michelle saw her, didn't she?"

"Saw, whom?" he pretended no to know.

"I told you it was a bad idea"

"Macca, I really don't care, in fact I was hoping for her to come and see her"

"Shit! John, how could you say that? I told you the first day she came 'Don't get involve with her' she's not like that girl you slept with, now I feel sorry for her"

"Don't be, she said she enjoyed it" he laughed.

"I'm talking about Michelle, she cares for you"

John flicked the ashes off his cigarette "Don't protect her, you're making me hate her more"

"What did you do?"

"I yelled, I broke some things and told her she was a tart or something" he said not feeling remorse.

"Way to win her heart, mate" he scolded him.

"I didn't want her heart, I wanted her in my bed" he corrected.

Paul stared at him, wanting so badly to punch him; he decided not to, his biggest punishment was to be hated by Michelle.

The next morning, Paul went to see her, he knew they cared for each other, but John and Michelle were too stubborn to admit it. He took her to have breakfast; he avoided talking about John, he knew John had said and done more horrible things than what he admitted. She seemed thoughtful, with a far off look; she did try to be a good company for Paul, she made some jokes, but it was easy to notice that she was upset. After the meal, they returned to the building, he asked her to come with him to the room, she rejected his offer, she was trying to avoid John, and Paul knew that.

"Please, let me show you this new record…John went to pick up Candy at the airport" he announced.

His name again, in her thoughts, she closed her eyes as if only by hearing his name hurt. He took her hand and led her to the apartment.

"I don't know why I'm afraid of him" she smiled

"We all are" they giggled.

**Hello! Here's another chapter, I'm so glad that you like this story, I adored all your reviews! And got so many new ideas for the story! Thank you so much lovely people, I hope you're having a fantastic week. Bye bye!**


	27. Ch 27: I don't want to sound complaining

"Please, let me show you this new record…John went to pick up Candy at the airport" he announced.

His name again, in her thoughts, she closed her eyes as if only by hearing his name hurt. He took her hand and led her to the apartment.

"I don't know why I'm afraid of him" she smiled

"We all are" they giggled as they entered the apartment.

George was sitting on the sofa, half asleep; Paul slammed the door to wake him up.

"What did the poor baby do last night? Couldn't sleep because of ghosts?" he laughed.

George answered "I've been bored and exhausted, I don't know how I will manage to stay awake for the next tour"

"I'll throw you to the girls, sure they can wake their sleeping beauty up" Paul said, as he looked for a record.

"Where's Ringo?" Michelle asked as she sat next to George.

"He left before John, he must be visiting his grandma "

Michelle looked at him, not sure if he was telling the truth or if he was trying to be funny.

"Great, the _Twilight Zone _I was waiting for this show" he exclaimed, turning up the volume.

"Just one episode George, or you'll have nightmares; C'mon we'll use the other record player" he said to Michelle, taking her by the hand and making her stand up. He led her to the room at the end of the small hallway.

"Let's hope this one works so we can listen to Nat King Cole before John arrives" he winked at her.

"Oh! So this is, really, John's little drawing room"

"_Ours_, but he made it his, without our permission" he explained as the song "Around the World" started playing.

"I simply can't figure out how you two became friends, it's so… unlikely" she smiled "Although, sometimes I think that you're the reason why he's not in jail"

He laughed lively "You're right; let me bring some tea" he said and left her there.

Michelle began to wander around, she sat on a chair next to a desk, she started to think how marvelous it will be to brag about how she sat on John Lennon's chair, she still hated him, but she was completely sure that, that beast as she called him, was a member of the greatest band ever. She saw a lot of papers, apparently John had tossed them to the trash, she grabbed one and opened it, it seemed to be a drawing, a bizarre drawing. She noticed that it was her, John had made a drawing of her, then she read the back of the paper

"_Bitch bitch bitch bitch_

_Bitch bitch bitch bitch_

_Bitch idiot bitch bitch"_

"Yes this is me" she said to herself, she heard Paul's footsteps so he tossed it again.

"I hope tea's good" he gave her a teacup and then sat in front of her, looking, as Michelle would say, like a dandy, that was what she loved the most about him.

"I bet it is, so, aren't you going to ask me about the book?"

"What's to ask? I suppose you didn't write anything embarrassing about me, there's nothing like that about me… I think"

"Don't worry I will never make you look bad"

He looked at her closely "I trust you, John's sure you're an excellent writer, and I believe him; In fact!" he didn't finish, he began to look for something in the armchair "It must be somewhere…"

"What are you looking for?"

Paul didn't respond, he moved her from where she was sitting and opened a drawer "Here!" he showed her what it seemed to be a photo album "John keeps all the strange stories he finds in the newspaper, or in magazines… when did you write your article about Shakespeare?"

"January" she answered, very intrigued by that photo album, some stories included a frog with two heads and a kid who said he was a reincarnation of a soldier.

"November, November 30th ….. Here January 19th …. There's your article"

She took a look at it, and yes! There it was, she was amazed, there in that album, her article was pasted, as if it were something really important, sure it was important for her, but she never though that it could mean something to somebody else, a big smile appeared on her lips.

"Great, I'm glad to say that I'm in John's bizarre album" she exclaimed and closed it immediately; she could sense all those feelings coming again; confusion, rage and weakness.

"Well, you're very particular, so don't blame him" he left the album where it was and returned to his chair "Listen, I really like you, WE! Really like you, I know you don't want to talk about John, I know what he did and I don't want you to feel that you only work for us and that's all, if he did make you feel as if you…"

"Nothing, he's John and he did what he felt like and I really shouldn't care" she told him, then getting close to him grabbed his hand "You don't have to be my friend Paul, I have nothing to give you in return since I don't know what friendship is like, but I truly appreciate your time, there's nothing more delightful than to hear you speak"

"You're very silly, indeed, alright as you wish, I'm only your boss" he declared.

"Exactly, but don't get carried away by that power….boss"

"I won't, now finish your tea and kiss your boss's ring" he teased.

"You don't have a ring"

"I don't? then kiss your boss's hand" he said lifting his hand.

"I'm not going to kiss your hand" Michele said firmly.

"Pucker up and kiss it now, it's a command "

"No, my God you're a terrible boss" she said playfully… but then they stopped laughing when they heard the front door close.

"We better leave this room, or he'll butcher us together" he informed as he walked to the door.

"Wait" she stood behind him "I don't want to see him"

"He won't bite you…" he took a look at her, she was very nervous "Ok" he told her and tried to open one of the rooms, it was locked, Ringo was very protective of his stuff so he tended to lock the door, they walked a little more in the hallway and he opened the next door, it was his room so she entered there. Paul could hear George lying for them, George was smart enough to think that, after what happened, it was better for Michelle to stay away from John. Paul closed the door and went to the living room.

"…Candy didn't call so when I arrived and I didn't see her there I called the hotel and she told me she was going to stay for another week, she must know somehow that I want to breakup with her"

"You're leaving her?" Paul asked him.

"I want to but I don't know, it has turned into a business and I don't know, and Mr. Feynman told me we could lose money "

"Don't ever speak like that again, please" Paul begged.

"Yes, where's the fun in that? You need to stop talking to Mr. Feynman, and eating with him"

"If you're implying I'm fat I will eat your arm" he laughed "You're probably right, I'm tired maybe I should just eat something and watch telly"

George and Paul looked at each other, and then George began.

"There's no food, why don't you ask the driver to take you to buy some….take Paul with you"

"Sure, let's go… I'm hungry as well" he said, and slowly pushed John outside.

"First, I want another shirt, I only used this one because Candy bought it for me" he said pointing at his orange shirt with a drawing of a duck in the back. He walked to his room, then went to the left, where Paul's room was.

"Mine are dirty! Let me borrow one" he said, he didn't listen to Paul who was telling him to wait.

He opened the door, not waiting to find something unusual, but he did find his unusual girl, she stood up immediately from a chair.

"Oh boy!" she exclaimed.

Paul, who was now outside his room; tried to explain "She didn't want to see you John"

John, puzzled, turned to see Paul who had a very snobbery look. He suddenly closed the door and locked it. Paul tried to prevent it but it was in vain.

"John! What have you done-"she sounded angry but the truth was that she was terrified.

"Is this revenge? Or are you going_ beatle_ by _beatle _to see who fits your requirements?" he demanded to know.

She rolled her eyes "I'm not going to answer any of your questions, as long as they are being offensive"

"Too bad, today I'm feeling like insulting you"

Paul was knocking at the door, ordering John to open it, but he wasn't going to listen.

"How long have you been in love with him?" he tried to stay calm but he was breathing heavily.

She only smiled.

"Fine! Do you want to be Mrs. McCartney, let me prepare you for that"

She looked at him with doubt, but decided to listen.

"Sit on the bed!" he ordered and she obeyed.

"Prepare for ugly vests, the most horrid vests you have seen, he will wear them, it doesn't matter if it's for your first date… second or your Nobel prize, he will use one" he began to take all the vests and other clothes from his closet "We have them in green and even color vomit"

He noticed that she was looking at him quite amused.

"Now that we're in his closet you may notice the lack of socks, that's because he hates socks, all the time his feet will be sweaty, and you've told me how much you dislike feet, well let me tell you darling that he loves to be barefoot" he continued. "You see that photo over there, yes! That's Lucy Bell, he asked her for an autographed photo, and she sent it! And I haven't finish, all those books are poetry books, even math books, he doesn't read a lot of literature you will get very bored with him" he said throwing the books to the floor. Michelle was biting her cheeks trying not to laugh.

"_John what are you doing? Leave that poor girl alone_" Paul yelled from the other side of the door.

"That's all?! Then he's not that bad" she crossed her arms.

"…He's lefty" he finished.

She got closer to where he was and said "I think you love him more than anyone, and I can't beat you"

"And I think you love me more than anyone"

Was it because it was the truth or because she was really upset, but her smile had vanished.

She then had to fake a grin "You know?, with all the things you said about Paul , now he sounds a bit tempting"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a great catch, that's for sure and very handsome indeed…" she smiled and tried to open the door but he stopped her."And I do like men who wear vests"

"You sound like Candy now" he assured her.

She began to laugh, and he joined her "Well, maybe I'm like her… maybe I like him better than you" she said and sat on a chair crossing her legs.

He stopped laughing, his expression was serious.

John began to fake a moaning "But Michelle….not here this is Paul's room" he said louder

She looked at him strange "What are you doing?"

Now she was the serious one while John had a smile on his face. "Do you really want to be up?"

She stood up and told him to stop, but he continued making fake sexual noises.

"You naughty girl" he almost laughed after saying that, Michelle wasn't that amused, she covered his mouth immediately, but that would stop John's teasing, he made louder noises.

"You're an idiot" she released his mouth from her hands.

John broke into a laugh.

"What a hideous man you are" she exclaimed, although she wasn't mad, she knew John loved to tease her.

He opened the door, George was there trying not to laugh, while Paul looked surprised.

"What happened?" he asked to them.

"Well…" John said going to the living room.

"Nothing, but you should realize that you have an idiot as a band member" she said, still in the hallway.

Paul entered to his room, it was a mess "Are you sure?"

She turned to Paul, astonished "What are you implying, I'm not lying, and you George stop laughing; John, tell them!"

"Nothing happened" he winked at them.

She noticed that, she took her shoe off and threw it to him, it hit him.

"I'm going to go now, I can't stand when your act like little boys" she walked towards John, who had her shoe.

"Can I have it back, please?"

"You won't throw it at people?" he smiled.

"No, I won't" she grabbed it and hit him again "Goodbye"

She left feeling embarrassed, but not mad, she liked when John made jokes, that meant that she should think on another one in return.

* * *

_**Hi hi hi! How are you!? I hope you're enjoying your summer! Well, tell me what you think please. hippiebird80icrazy80Rosemary Darling ( lovely name btw;you think I should write another? Now which beatle?... and I don't know, I think that I like Cynthia more because she was with him before he was ,well, JOHN LENNON, so I like her better, what do you think?) Aileen … and all of you thank you! Bye xx**_


	28. Chapter 28: Try to see it my way

_**I hope everyone is having a great weekend, so I decided to finish it, (i know it's been a year) but I had to! So I'll be writing the final chapters. Thank you to you who continue reading it, you're real darlings **___

It had been two weeks since she sent her complete draft to be revised, but it seemed that Mr. Feynman wasn't taking the time to read it, or to at least to tell her what they have thought of her finished work. The book she had written had a lot of material about the Beatles, what she had come to realise about their personalities during the past 3 months that she lived among them. She was very proud of her work, but it was being completely ignored. One day, she went to the studio, she knew she would find Mr. Feynman there, even though she wasn't hired by him, he was begging to be in charge of everything surrounding The Beatles, it wasn't just about publicity, not anymore.

The group was still rehearsing; she had trouble convincing the new security guard that she was working for them, Norm saw her and he informed her that she had to wait, possibly for a long time since they were practicing for their second album. He told her to go with him to see them perform from the control room. She went inside, there was a big sofa in one corner, she went straight to there and sat, even though she was very interested in listening to them, the image of John singing wasn't something she wanted to see that day, anyone could easily fall in love just seeing him performing passionately. She waited for more than an hour, reading some very old magazines; Michelle was much immersed in her thoughts that's she didn't realized that they had already stopped playing. Her pondering state was interrupted by John´s voice, he went into the control room, the other boys were tired and they just went out, but not John, he had some artistic issues with Mr. Feynman.

"What about the songs we have? I can't work like this if you limit my own lyrics" John was yelling at him, he looked very threatening even if he was smaller in size and height.

Norm trying to be a mediator, told John to calm as he took him towards the door, but he didn't have any consideration for Norm´s nerves, not then, not ever.

"You're supposed to be on my side, this twat thinks that he can tell us what to do" he protested, pinching Mr. Feynman's cheeks "Now, George wrote a couple of songs, and me and Paulie, where the hell is ? … we both wrote at least 20, and you're telling us that we should only record covers?!"

The poor man tried to talk very politely to him; he explained that at least this one, so they could be _sell_ to the American market. But the way he talked made John feel as if he was losing control of his own band, he warned telling them that they should find another monkey to sing for him. He stormed out, Norm followed him, begging him to return and apologized. During that heated argument, Michelle's presence was unnoticed; she thought leaving her inquires for the next morning, but Mr. Feynman saw her and asked her if he could do anything for her. She got a strange feeling, he didn't seem worried about John's warning, he was treating the whole situation as if he had had a discussion with his 4 year old son, wanting a new toy.

"I do not wish to bother you, still I'm wondering if you had read my book?, Norm told me he gave it you" she asked shyly.

Looking at her he informed "I sent it to one of my friends, he's an agent, he will tell me if he approves it, I must warn you, it may take months and months; after all he's very busy, still I do not guarantee anything"

"I thought they had already approved it, I was told that as long as Norm liked it, the book will be published" she had to raise her voice.

He smiled at her, he may had attempted to look sympathetic, but he was looking very wicked, holding her hands he said "That was said when I wasn't here, I just want the best for the book, and so I'm changing the publishers they had in mind, believe me it's for the best"

Then she dared to ask "Did you read it?"

"I did" he looked at her, surprised at how her introverted personality seemed to have changed in front of his own eyes "I fear for the book, you wrote it as if you were writing about Churchill, these are rock and roll stars, I don't think fans will buy it"

She sighed, that was the first and very honest review of her book.

"You may return to your home, I'll let you know any news involving the book, you're not needed anymore" he affirmed

Norm, who had just entered, exclaimed the contrary "Oh! But she is needed, she is indeed! Besides, we've already paid the month of June, if you wish you may stay this month" he said as he took her outside the room.

Biting his nails admitted "Please, John just locked himself in the roof, I know he will listen to you or I hope so, anyway the others are exhausted I'm taking them home; just don't let you-know-who know about this, he thinks he's acting childish "

She went to the last floor of the studio, just to find that indeed, the door for the roof was locked, she knocked and told him to open the door, immediately after hearing that it was in fact her, he opened.

"I didn't see you this morning" he said, he moved a brick in front of where he was sitting, inviting her to sit, it was a fresh night and he wanted to have a little chat.

Surprised, she sat looking at the sky, it seemed a very clear night "I just came to talk about the book with Mr. Feynman"

"What did he tell you?" he asked with a very raspy voice, he had been singing for the last 5 hours. Although he didn't seem quite interested in her response, his thoughts were somewhere else, and Michelle had noticed that.

"He did not like it, he doesn't believe it can be a best-seller" she kept her answer short.

He looked straight at her "Did you punch him?"

"Of course, just after I told him he was an idiot and before I cut his hair off" she grinned.

"If only that were true" he stood up for a minute, and then drew his seat nearer to her "He doesn't want us to record our own songs, if we don't, then what's the bloody point of the Beatles, he wants us to be four Elvis or something"

"That is so very unfair" she exclaimed "But you don't look at all like him, he's so tall and tanned"

He knew she was trying to play down his previous argument "What's wrong with you? Everyone loves a pasty looking singer"

"And by everyone I suppose you mean everyone in your head"

Making a bad impression he said "That's no very nice, baby" curling his lip as Elvis did.

"Well, Mr. Presley, what you think of the Beatles?" she played along "Have you heard of them?"

"That's alright mama, I don't like them at all, those scrubby English fellas" he impersonated with a very deep voice "Only that John Lemon, he's very good, he's the best of the rest"

"Is that what you think he'd say?" she laughed "Your imagination has no limits, has it?"

"Of course he will, and don't you dare to say otherwise" he warned playfully.

She stood up extending her hand, and he took it "Let's go home so you can continue dreaming of him"

Norm was right, he did listen to her, it had worked like magic, he forgot about the previous discussion; although probably it was because he was very weary that night. He wanted to rest.

John opened the door of his apartment, he found Paul preparing tea so he asked him to serve him one cuppa. Their throats were very weary, he asked him where had he been, he will regret asking that.

"You should have stayed, ain't you mad? He's getting rid of our songs" he said apparently shouting, but his voice was almost gone.

"He won't do that, he's always trying to prove his authority, but you know that we'll end up doing what we want"

"Even if you're right, I hate he always tries to treat us as if we don't know what we're doing" he stated, he drank a sip and the warm of the tea made him realized how exhausted he felt. He told Paul goodnight, and left him in the kitchen.

Michelle went out early in the morning , Paul's birthday was near and she wanted to buy him something unique, she adventured herself in London, walking its crowded streets, until that moment she hadn't appreciated the city, now that she had finished her book, she decided to go out and enjoy the place. She found a gorgeous cigarette lighter, a real antique and it still worked. After walking for a couple of hours, she sat on a bench in Regent's Park, she wasn't far from the building where she was living, but she was in fact very far away from home, that made her feel extremely fortunate. Minutes later she saw a familiar face, it was Thomas, the reporter she had met before.

"I'm glad to see you, I thought something had happened to you since you never returned any of my calls" he said, as he sat on the bench, but she immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy, I was and I am" she stuttered "I do appreciate that you never said anything about _the book"_

He put his hand on her shoulders "Oh I see! You were scared that I could publish your secret, don't worry, there are other people ready to do that, besides I told you , thanks to you they promoted me, I'm in charge of saying what gets publish"

"Seems like you've been having a great month" she said, not with the great enthusiasm he hoped. She said goodbye and wished him good luck on his new job.

"Sure, tomorrow's issue will be a hit, you've not idea what we have found out, you will love it" he winked at her, and left.

She stood still, trying to figure out what he meant by that, he could not be talking about the book, or what she had said before about John, besides not having any proves, that had happened more than a month ago.

Paul's birthday party was held in a very fancy restaurant, he really wanted to go home, but they convinced him to celebrate first in the city. Different people attended, a lot of them weren't even acquainted with the four musicians. Everyone was having fun, they were very much diverted, and even Michelle who disliked crowded places. She was sitting in a table next to George and his new girlfriend, while he made impressions of Paul. Although, not everyone were paying attention to that Beatle, John and Candy were arguing, some of their allegations were heard by others. She, trying to avoid the embarrassment of being seen quarrelling with her boyfriend, entered to the ladies room, but he followed her, gladly for her there were no other women to hear them.

"Will you stop? You embarrass me; can't you act like a normal gentleman?!" She protested "Don't try to blame this on me, at least I'm being honest"

Fury certainly looked out of his eyes, but of course he wouldn't do anything to her, she thought, _he will not make a scene during his friend's party._

"Well, it's not my fault, I don't remember telling you to be a slag" he grunted.

She slapped him across the face, and strangely began to cry, he thought she looked like a spoiled girl crying because she can't have a pony, her crying disgusted him, he could have returned the slap, but that would make her the victim. He threw her some toilet paper; he aimed to leave, just after she apologized. He knew her too little.

"It only happened once, when we were in New York, he came with me but I haven't seen him here, I must've give him my address" she explained, looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit she liked the idea of having a jealous boyfriend "He's only sending me flowers, I told you"

John's attempt to say something offensive was interrupted by Roger, Candy's step-brother; he told him that some friends of her had arrived; she faked a smile and told John to go with her. He approached to her and kissed her harshly, with no passion, and simply left the party.

Nobody noticed his absence, it was full of people to be aware that he had left early; it wasn't until everybody had left when Paul asked for him. Shake said that he had seen him outside hours ago, probably he had decided to go and sleep, all of them had noticed that he had an argument with Candy, he must've been exhausted, or very angry. Ringo joked saying that he might be throwing his girlfriend's body in the Thames, Michelle tried not to giggle but she did.

She arrived at 2 am in the morning, her eyes hurt badly, she didn't bother to use her pajamas, she just fell asleep with the dress she had used. There was no wonder why she woke up late the next day, still she felt restless. She put the kettle on, all she could think was to have a very warm tea, and a very calm day; her wish was not granted, Paul was knocking from outside. That was very odd; Michelle knew they were going to have a meeting with Mr. Feynman at 1 pm, and it was already 1 o'clock.

She opened and he entered furiously, it seemed that he was looking for someone, he ordered her to tell him where John was.

"I haven't seen him" she assured him, telling him to sit.

He didn't, with evident worry he apologized "I really thought that he had come here after seeing her"

Paul noticed her puzzled face, it was obvious she hadn't read anything. He went out of the room and ordered one man to lend him the magazine he was reading. He returned to her and showed her.

The headline said the _Loves him NOT_, mocking their latest single _love me do. _There were several pictures of Candy kissing another man, and there was a whole story that, allegedly; a close friend of her told to the reporters. That was the story Thomas, the reporter, had mentioned.

"John left this morning, he wanted to confront her but I just called her and she said he left three hours ago, we were supposed to play for Mr. Feynman our songs, so he could convince him to let us record those" he complained with exasperation.

She wasn't really listening, all the ridiculous insecurities she knew he had, were written in that article.

"He must be insanely angry" she feared "Where do you think he is?"

"My first guess was with you" he said, he looked at her, waiting for a reaction "I've got to go now, please wait here, he must return someday… if not he must be on his way to Singapore"

Of course she didn't go anywhere, with guilt she hoped that he would think to go to her, still she said to herself that it was impossible, he didn't even go to talk to Paul. A couple of hours Ringo called, asking if he had returned, he asked her to go and check their flat. That's what she did, but there was no sign of John's return; she returned to her place, it was an expected surprise to find him seated at the table.


	29. Chapter 29: Get Back

_Of course she didn't go anywhere, with guilt she hoped that he would think to go to her, still she said to herself that it was impossible, he didn't even go to talk to Paul. A couple of hours Ringo called, asking if he had returned, he asked her to go and check their flat. That's what she did, but there was no sign of John's return; she returned to her place, it was an expected surprise to find him seated at the table._

Unsure if she should smile to him or not, she offered him a glass of water; but he had taken the liberty of drinking one of her cokes.

"Where were you?" she sat next to him.

It seemed that he didn't want to be near her, as if he were there against his will, he stood up immediately, standing far from her, hands in his pockets he told that he had been walking for a while. There was a very strange feeling in the air, a sentiment she had felt the first day she met him, in a very coldly manner he confided his plan, John wanted to disappear for a couple of days, away from the city.

"Edinburgh? I suppose that's a good idea" Michelle added with doubt.

He threw back his head and laughed "Don't try to talk me out of this, I know perfectly that tone"

She decided that she will try to be nicer to him, to be sympathetic; she had never tried that before, not with him nor with anyone.

"I won't, when are you planning on going?" she asked with a fake interest, erroneously she thought that he would not leave.

"Now, so take two or three dresses, only what you need for a weekend" he commanded, as he gave her a bag for her clothes.

She knew it was dangerous to contradict him, so she tried to change his mind "I'm not a good companion, it seems that you need some time alone" her voice was soft.

He turned to look at her; his expression was severe "Alone? If I'm inviting you it's because you need to come with me, don't think you can leave me as _she_ did"

She couldn't decide if she felt sorry for him or it was because she was afraid, but she went to her bedroom and packed a few things, he told her to go to the parking lot and wait by the car; he was going to look for the keys.

When he returned she found her inside, the car was opened. It was a great astonishment not to hear her contradicting his plan. It was only five in the afternoon when they left. She had tried to make him talk, but he was annoyingly quiet. Finally, after more than two hours since they departed he confessed that he did like Candy.

She knew that what he had said was true "I'm sure of it"

With eyes on the road he simply said that he doubted it.

"It's the truth, I don't believe a man will stand her more than you did" she stated; it was very hard for her to be obliging.

"I believe she must think the same of me" he sighed.

She could not get to comprehend why he could care for someone that vain, of course she was aware that she wasn't exactly a better person that Candy, but then again her undetected ego was ruling her mind, with a bit of jealousy she dared to asked him if he loved that actress.

He tried to pinch her cheek, but she stopped him, she wasn't feeling playful at all.

"What if I say I did" he sneered.

Michelle decided to stop being so complaisant to him "It's funny because when she was your girlfriend, you were trying to convince me that you only had eyes for me. Thank God he gave me brains to be aware of your stupid ways"

His laugh was hateful; her cheeks acquired a very crimson colour, ashamed of her previous remark. "Great, you're an idiot when you're sober and an idiot when drunk" she said, regretting her decision to come with him, they knew they were far from London; she had seen that they had passed Northampton.

"If you say so" he replied, with one hand he tried to reach something in the back seat, since he didn't reach anything, he stopped the car and went out.

Nervously she asked "What happened?"

"I bought some beers" he answered dryly, when he was going to open the trunk, he heard her saying something.

"I said that you won't find them" she shouted from the inside of the car.

He entered calmly to the car, trying not to lose his head "What did you do?"

With a lot of courage she looked directly to his eyes and explained that she put them in the trash while he was looking for the keys.

Since he didn't say anything she continued "What did you expect?! Driving and drinking, I wasn't going to allow it; I can't believe how reckless you are"

He started the car and turned without saying a thing.

"Are we going back to London?" she asked in relief.

"I saw an inn a few minutes ago, it has a pub"

She only sighed in frustration.

He parked and went out, when noticing that she had stayed in the car, he returned for her.

"I won't go out, leave me alone"

John opened the door in the driver's seat and ordered her once again to go out, she was reluctant; he grabbed her by the waist and practically dragged her outside the car.

"If you continue with that attitude you will walk home" he warned.

She had no other choice than to follow him. An older man welcomed him in a very cheerful way; we cannot say that John replied with the same enthusiasm. There were only two other women in that pub, it was awkwardly quiet. He ordered two beers; Michelle immediately assured him that she will not drink it.

"More for me"

She grasped his hand before he could take seat "If you drink one sip, I will slash the tires"

"I can't let you do that" he said with a pretended worry "Sir, do you have any room available?"

The owner said that he did.

"Then, please we'll take the biggest one, give the key to this woman; when she's tired she starts acting very bitchy"

She stared at him sitting in that table, he drank as if he were very thirsty, probably to annoy her even more. An elder woman came and told her that she will show her the room.

Once alone, she lay on bed. She had been very stupid to suppose that she could manage John's character, but she couldn't help it, even if she never noticed it, she had always seen herself above others, it wasn't on purpose but something natural for her. She really wanted to blame herself, although her pride prevented her from doing so. While she thought of that, fatigue made her sleepy. She had just achieved to sleep when the noise of the door awoke her.

John entered, he could barely stand on his own "You still have your clothes on" he began to laughed, he tried to walk but he fell.

"Can't believe this" she said and immediately stood to help him.

Before she could reach him, he stood up and smiled idiotically at her.

"You smell terrible, you smell of pure booze" she complained.

"I didn't drink a drop, not a swear I drop" he said incoherently, he continued to look at her wickedly, his glance stripped her naked. He lunged at her "I made you jealous didn't I?"

"Of course I'm jealous of her, right now she's in her home away from you, while me, why I'm here with your horrid presence" she answered, she took one quick look at him, his eyes had a strange glitter, probably from all the drinking.

He took her throat with one of his long hands, not with a lot of pressure, probably because of the alcohol "You have no right to be so harsh to me, if someone has rights here, that one is me"

She remained where she was; when she saw the door open she had an impulse to run. The owner informed John that the dinner was ready, but that they had to come down to the pub to eat it, he didn't like food crumbles in his rooms.

He grasped her wrists and demanded her to go with him.

"You don't have to take by the hand, I can walk by myself" her worn obstinate personality was still there, and she wasn't going to let John know that she was scared of him.

She seated herself, the old man asked what they wanted to drink, he asked for wine and she said that water would be fine. While they waited for the food, John never stopped staring lazily at her, he needed to feel in control again, but of course that wouldn't happen with someone like Michelle.

She hardly touched her food, he told her to eat faster or it will be cold "I paid for that"

"That's it, I'm going to call Paul, he will come for me" she said firmly.

"Oh dear Paulie saves the day, if you like him so much why you came with me?" he raised his voice, not ashamed that probably the owners, who were in another room, could hear him.

"I thought you wanted to talk" she muttered, she did not want to make scene in front of strangers.

"Talk? C'mon Michelle, you know the real reason why I brought you with me" his eyes ran over her.

Michelle´s heart sank; her lips began to quiver "You're a beast, how can you be so cruel to me, I meant well!"

She stood up from the table, trying to go to the bathroom; he had proved that she feared him. But he wasn't going to let her go. John tried to kiss her, taking her head with his hands, but she pushed him.

"Stop being so obstinate, I'm glad I made you feel terrible, you deserve it fucking twat"

Without thinking she took a bottle and hit him in the head, he tried to laugh, but the hit made him dizzy, he sat on the floor, but he was so drunk that the blow made him faint.

His head felt heavy, it hurt just to think of getting up, he was now on a bed. John heard Michelle´s voice saying that he was conscious now, and then thanked the man. He felt a towel wet with cold water on his forehead, it was difficult for him to keep his eyes open.

"Did you carry me here?" he asked with a weak voice.

"Mr. Thorne helped me" she said coldly, soaking the towel with water.

"That's his name?" there was no answer for him, he noticed that he was shirtless "But did you really have to remove my shirt?" he said in a merry voice, he tried to make her forget his inappropriateness.

"I had to, it was covered with blood, you drank too much you're feverish" she explained, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" he had recovered his voice, but that he said it very quietly.

She did hear him "why?" she simply asked.

"I won't repeat it and you know that, can't believe you broke a beer with my head"

She took a bandaid to cover the scratch it had left on his forehead "You deserved it"

With humour he said "I'm hard to kill"

John tried to tickle her but she stopped him, with a grave look she let him known that she was angry "I haven't forgiven you, everything you said, and the way you acted was very unjust. I wanted to listen to you, to see if I could be of any help. When I told you I care for you it was true"

"Don't make me feel worse" he said, he did say it with remorse.

"If I knew how to, I would" she boldly said, though it was difficult to outwit John when he looked as if he had come from hell.

He took her hand, wondering how to say what he wanted to say, finally he said "I couldn't rage against Candy, her guards didn't let me get close to her, I believe I let all my hate rage against you; after all it's only you who doesn't seem to flee from my side"

She was staring at him; his tone was very honest

"It sounds that I should go to a psychiatrist" she declared.

"No, nothing could hurt you ever, that's why I like you very much"

"Guess now, I _am_ the idiot" she giggled, worried about it.

"You could be _my_ idiot"

She stood from there, he held her wrist, she could not resist the temptation of touching his hand.

There was a long pause in the conversation; he told her that he understood her "You've got to see that I'm not used to women like you, much less now that I'm famous"

She returned to where he was laying and sat next to the bed "You're making it sound as if being different was good; I feel it like a curse."

He smiled to her warmly, he had been mean to her that evening, so he tried his best to tell her a compliment "It's not, you don't need anyone agreeing to your decisions; you go at your own pace, don't torture yourself thinking you've taken wrong choices" he tried to stand up and be next to her, but his terrible headache wouldn't allow him to even raise his head.

She felt a frightening sensation in her heart, her brain didn't seem to process what John had just told her, it was the first time someone had come very near to understand her real feelings, ideas and goals. She stood up quickly, she didn't want him to see how exposed she felt; Michelle knew it was time to thank him, to tell him how much she appreciated that, but that would mean to let John know that it may exist a chance that she could ever love him.

"But I do know that I've taken wrong choices, what you have to understand is that I don't really care, I like being _cursed_" she sighed "I'm worse than Candy, at least she acts human"

John knew that already, the truth was that strangely, she was like himself, a self-centred and selfish person.

He was feeling very tired, and she noticed, she told him to rest, that she was going to sleep next door; the lady of the house ordered her to sleep in another room after the quarrel they had had. He almost immediately fell asleep, wanting to forget about that day.

Michelle woke up quite late, she went downstairs realising that she was very hungry; because of her stubbornness she had refused any food John had offered the night before. Since John wasn't downstairs, she thought that maybe he was still very worn out. The mornings in the country are always the best, the air was fresh and that gave her inspiration to think, to try to understand herself; she simply couldn't picture herself in the arms of any man, she could see Jane Eyre in the arms of Rochester, Cinderella with her prince; but romantic ideas about herself never appeared, nevertheless, John's voice was as always present in her thoughts. Her coffee was now cold; she asked Mr. Thorne if he had seen John, she found out that he had left very early in the morning, so she had to wait for his return, if he planned on returning.

Michelle asked for the telephone, she remembered that she didn't leave a note to the boys saying where they were going.

...

"_I should admit, for a moment I thought he had kidnapped you" Ringo answered with a lively laugh._

"_Let me tell you, I wasn't very thrilled to join him on a trip"_

"_I'm very glad he didn't kill you" he answered "Anyway, I don't think that it would have made a big difference to have him here, that man does not want our songs, not even mine and those are better"_

"_I'm sorry Ringo, if is not a problem, I will let John know that until we've arrived" she added, she still had some more hours of trip with John, why upset him more?_

"_Good idea, now Paul wants to know if –" _

Ringo was interrupted when Paul took the phone from his hands.

"_He's planning on going to Scotland?" Paul freaked. "What's wrong with him?"_

"_His romantic life was exposed, that's what happened" she answered, she knew what he had done was wrong, but still she could understand his reasons. "I never wanted to see it, but he really liked her, anyway he's quite affected by all this"_

"_He isn't, his ego is making him do all of that, he doesn't deal good with rejections, and you know it better that I" he debated, after that he mumbled something "I...Michelle I didn't- Will you bring him home, please"_

"_There's a tiny problem, he left this morning" she looked again at the window, to see if he had arrived, but there was no car outside "I woke up and I thought he was still sleeping, but they told me he left"_

"_So... he, er... didn't wake you up after ...?" he inquired._

"_I slept in another room, Paul" she assured, with a bit of mockery in her voice._

"_Sure you did, sorry" he said, he bit his lips trying not to laugh at his own comment "Convince him to return to London, I really want to talk to that idiot"_

"_I'll try, anyway he was quite sick yesterday, I'm certain that he wants to go back now" by the time she hung up, she listen to a car, she went quickly upstairs to look for her bag._

John was waiting for her outside, checking the car.

"Did you pay them?" she asked while she put her bag at the back of the car, he said that he had he told her to get in the car, he wasn't looking at her, she thought it must've been because he still felt a bit ill, his cheeks were reddish.

"Are you feeling well?"

He only nodded and started the car. Michelle wanted to feel his forehead, she had a _petite_ motherly instinct to check if the fever had dropped, but she restrained herself. John gave her a ticket, telling her that it was for her.

She read it, it was to Manchester "It's for today" she exclaimed nervously.

"Mhm"

She looked at him, trying so hard not to look confused, but she was. She attempted to say something, but all she could do was to stare at the ticket.

Finally, John explained "I think you should go with your mum, the book is finished so...that's your ticket to ride" he glanced at her while driving "The bus station is near here, I came this morning"

She felt a bit angry that he had made a decision for her, she looked outside the window for a while, and suddenly they had arrived. He opened the door gentlemanly for her, she went out feeling the need to push him aside, she didn't, she took her bag and walked towards the station. "It doesn't say the bus number"

"There must be a board inside, let's go" he instructed, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

She immediately removed his arm around her, it was obvious she was annoyed "Your watch pulled my hair" she tried to justify her reaction.

While he was walking behind her, he sneered, he enjoyed messing with her. "There it says, 910m ... that's your bus, it leaves at 4, but I can't stay here, if I don't leave now it will be very dark"

She sighed, to calm herself "Tell me you're not going to Scotland" she turned to see him.

"No, you've ruined my adventure" he smiled, he looked at her, but she was avoiding all eye contact with him "Don't worry about your things, next week we'll be playing in Manchester, I'll make sure someone drops your things at your home"

"Good!" she faked enthusiasm, she raised her hand, he shook it, she did not look at him. "I would lie if I said it was a pleasure, because it wasn't, but it was nice meeting you"

He didn't let go of his hand, so she continued with her 'lovely' goodbye speech.

"Even though most of the time you acted as a complete ape, you have more swearwords in your vocabulary than actual words! And you..." she looked at his hand, she was still shaking it "You're terrible at shaking hands with a lady" she assured, as always John was making her loose her temper.

"Have you finished?" he asked with a wry look on his face

Michelle turned her back and simple answer that she had. "Idiot" she said between her teeth.

Weirdly she smiled to herself, she did enjoy the way he made her act sometimes, it was different, she felt different, it was something completely unlike other relationships she had, maybe she should tell him that, to stop hiding herself and confess how thanked she was to him, _"Should I start with 'I love you', or should I finish with it?" _ She asked herself in silence.

"I give up" she admitted, she was very nervous, the idea of looking straight into his eyes was exasperating; as she looked down she turned to him "How can I say this...?" she looked at his shoes... but those weren't his shoes, as she looked up she saw that the person behind her wasn't John, she tried to spot him leaving, but he wasn't there anymore. "You've got to be kidding me"

It was lucky for John that she didn't look at him leaving, because if she would have seen his big grin on his face, she would have looked for another bottle to slash on his head, again.

George and Ringo were waiting patiently for the roasted potatoes that Paul was attempting to prepare for his friends, luckily for them; there was still plenty of food in the fridge from last night's dinner; although they were hoping for those potatoes. It actually began to smell very well, so that made their patience worthy. Paul informed that it will only take several minutes more, they had to cheer after that.

The last member of the group joined them "What are we celebrating?"

"That finally we'll eat like home, Paul asked his father for a recipe and whatever he's preparing, it sure smells delicious" George informed as he sat by the table, he wanted to be the first one to taste it.

John, who was fatigued, decided to lay on the sofa; he was closing his eyes as he listened to Paul's story on how he loved to eat that as a child, trying to stay awake, he declared that he wanted to eat too.

"And I wanted you to be at the meeting, I suppose you can't always get what you want" Paul said sardonically.

John stood up and went to hug his friend "Don't be mad at me luv, I'm sure you did a great job pretending to be the leader of the band"

McCartney pushed him away "Well, your absence wasn't a big deal; I believe you have a fever, there's some paracetamol by the telly" he noticed.

John went and took two pills, he felt all the eyes on him, and he turned to find his three band members, looking at him, with a serious look "What? I'll be fine, I do remember we have a gig tomorrow"

Ringo adventured to propose to postpone it.

He assured that he won't "I want to perform, it's been long since our last concert, besides what I need is thousands of girls screaming my name"

"You didn't have enough from last night?" George said, elbowing him.

"Ha! With tight-laced Michelle? Someone should give that girl a medal for retraining herself from my charms"

"Or for having common sense" Ringo added, making all the others laugh.

Paul wasn't really listening to the conversation, he was setting the table, as he father always told him to, of course the other boys had no table manners that evening, they were too famished to remember those. He did hear Michelle's name, so he asked John to go and look for her.

"I would, but I'd have to buy a ticket for that" he was washing his hands, he knew he was about to be questioned, with light attitude he sat by the table. "I sent her to Manchester"

Ringo hit him in the head "Arse!"

Paul had served the potatoes on his plate, sticking the fork in the potato, he asked with a warning tone "Why would you do that?"

George wasn't really trying to rage against John, he was more interested in having a large portion, the other two waited for a response.

"I was tired of her, I'm sure she needs some time alone, all her life she's been a loner, must be hard to have all my attention on her" he explained in the same style, he knew now what he was doing, he was sure that he was in love with her and, conceited as it might sound, that she loved him too. How could he give up on her? when she had been the only woman in his life who had accepted him as he was. Michelle didn't want John to be nicer nor better behaved, she never made him feel less, sure she had shown him that he had insecurities, but being aware of those had helped him. The only problem was that he was the only one to have realised that, at first he thought that maybe because he was smarter than her, he was quite sure; but then he understood, she knew that all along but her pride was greater than his, she feared being 'weak' , she had told him once _love means giving up. _

"Let me understand this, you let her go by herself to her mum's house?" Ringo asked, not knowing if he should be surprised.

"I wouldn't say by herself, buses are always full" he corrected.

"He's right" George was the only one eating "Pour me some wine, Paulie"

"You got rid of two girls in one day, not with a single slap, good job mate" Ringo marvelled.

"Not a slap, but one of them broke a beer with my head" he explained, eating bites of his dinner "And technically I still have one"

Paul glared at him "If you're talking about Michelle, I swear I will send her to Australia"

John laughed lively, just for a second because he still had a terrible headache "I meant Candy, she's my fiancée"

His Macca, putting his hands on his face, complained "What did you do now?" he had lost his appetite, putting his plate aside asked "Please John, next time you want to make your own decisions, consult them with us first"

"She hasn't accepted yet, but I left her a ring... I thought that would make you happy, that's what Mr. Feynman wants, besides it's all part of my plan, trust me"

"You've got to admit that the last time you trust him Paul, well it was when you began to play in his band" Ringo patted him.

"And I also trusted him once to take care of my little cousins, and I found him teaching them how to smoke" he eyed him suspiciously. Sighing he stood up to make himself a cuppa of tea, hoping it will make him relax more

**That was a long one, sorry, hehe. I hope you liked it, if you don't mind please tell me what you think! I'm making it hard for them, don't worry the end is near, and I'll make my best. Now, consider reading also MissMello's story, it is great! (Longest Journey) For reals ;) well, have a darling day , all of you! xx**


	30. Chapter 30: Keep your head little girl

Five weeks had passed since the last time she was in London, she had sworn to herself that she wasn't mad, but she really was upset. Everything made her think of her previous _residence_ , and escaping from thinking of the Beatles was even more difficult, given the fact that they were becoming more famous, and merchandise of them were at almost every store. Songs were being played day and night, making her feel frustrated that the alleged manager didn't even worry to ring her and inform her about the book; she knew that Mr. Feynman wasn't even going to try. The thing she hated the most was feeling that all that London time was like a mere dream. She had only received one call from Ringo, making her feel disheartened. That evening her mother noticed how her strange behaviour was even more unusual.

She observed Michelle as she arranged her bookcase "Darling, this is the eleventh time you've organized it, are you sure you're alright?"

She didn't turned to see her "It's just so difficult, I tried to put the books by date of release, but it looks completely messy, and now that I tried by colour, there's some space missing, I don't get it" she talked as if she were talking to herself, sitting on the floor.

Her mother went to her side, begging her to talk to her, trying to know what was upsetting her, she had never been a very warm mum, but her daughter had change a lot since the last time she saw her, it seems that she was showing a bit of her feelings unconsciously.

"There's nothing wrong with me, it's this bookshelf that's being stupid" she sighed.

"Did you heard that Gordon's getting married? Is that it?" she asked her, again her mother thought of that man she had always wished for Michelle.

"What? Who's the unfortunate one?" she said with disbelief.

Her mother stood up immediately, she hated when her daughter behaved as if she had no care for anything. "Then would you please tell me why, for the last five weeks; you've been talking to yourself, hating on everything, and shutting yourself in this house?!"

She hadn't tell her mother the truth of why she had come earlier to Manchester, and of course she hadn't told her about her book's future either, that would make her mother force her to quit on being a writer, and simply look for a husband.

"I miss London, I suppose... nothing else"

"Is it because you left a suitor there?" inquired with a merrier voice.

Her gaze went to her books "Not really, but I miss them, everything here seems so... lifeless"

They heard a car arrive and park outside their house, her mother went downstairs to open the door, she heard the voice of a man, who said he was looking for Michelle, when she went to the living room she saw that it was Thomas, the reporter she had met before, her mother invited him to sit.

"Who told you where I live? " Michelle asked surprised to see him, and a bit suspicions.

"Michelle! Come and help me with the tea" her mother ordered, with eyes that made her feel like a little child being reprimanded by her mother.

She stood up and followed her mother to the kitchen, as her mom put the kettle on, she began to tell her to try to be nice with him, "He has come from London, driving all night to talk to you and you make inquires as he were a criminal. Now go and talk to him"

She did as she was told, tried to smile at him, but it was quite difficult, there was something odd about him. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Of course" he clapped his hands "You do remember that I work in a magazine"

She nodded

"Well, I just suggested adding a small section that makes reviews about books, and I immediately thought of you!"

With a quizzical look she said that it will be quite difficult to work there.

"Nonsense, listen my roommate moved to Cardiff, so while you look for a place I can offer you his room" he explained, looking how hesitant she was "I know how it sounds, but you'll have the key to your room, and it has its own bathroom"

"I don't know-"

"Listen you helped me once, you're the only one I know that would be perfect for the job, you just have to help me a bit"

After just seconds of thinking about it, she knew that she couldn't possibly do that, not that fast "The problem is that, I've been looking for a job here..."

"And she hasn't find one, which is perfect timing, I'm sure she'll be doing a great job, she used to work in a newspaper here, you know?" her mother answered for her.

She looked at her mother with astonishment and anger.

"She told me once, great, I'll be leaving this Friday, I'll come and pick you up" all he had needed was the mother's approval. He didn't mind to listen to Michelle's decision.

"But, please don't go, stay for lunch at least" her mother said, ignoring her daughter's intentions on talking with her in private. Thomas accepted and went and help Michelle's mother to prepare it. What else could she do? She went to her room to pack.

Some days later in Abbey Road studios, the band was there to listen and see if they should do another take of their songs, Ringo's drumming was marvellous and everyone agreed with that, as they were talking they couldn't help but noticed how affectionate John was being with her fiancée, yes, the couple had gotten back together; and how could Candy had refused him, they had found out that in America their band had become the most popular band among the youngsters. She was decided to own the title of the British Marilyn Monroe.

"Awful, one day she'll end up eating John's face" Paul said to the others, making them laugh, of course they were angry too, after her giggles were so loud that it was difficult for them to listen to their music, how could they try to like her a little.

He went to where they were sitting to talk to them; she was on his lap, telling him a story about how she had met Vivien Leigh at Kensington Gardens.

"They're asking our opinion about the album's name, John"

"My girlfriend's a liar" John mocked.

"But it´s true" she insisted "She was there, Miss Leigh asked me to help her because she had lost an earring, and she also told me how lovely my eyes are" it seemed that they had continued with their private conversation.

"Really? Did you find the earring or was it _gone with the wind_?" John answered quite amused and doubtful of her story.

As Paul waited for John to come to the real world, Shake came and gave him a letter that had arrived that morning, he told him it was from Michelle, that caught John's attention, and of course of a jealous Candy. Paul, with a smirk, thanked Shake and opened it in front of him, he didn't say anything, no one really, Paul stayed still reading the letter and giggling a little at something funny she had probably written.

"What does it say? That she's pregnant with your baby?" he joked, trying to hide his obvious curiosity for the letter.

"She simply asks for Mr. Feynman, and to see if she could come to the studio one of these days" he responded and turned.

John stood up, making Candy stand up to, and going towards where Paul was going he asked "Then why did you laugh?"

"It was joke, you wouldn't understand" he affirmed with a cocky look.

As Michelle and Thomas drove to their job, Thomas began to ask her about the favour he had asked for "Did you send them a letter?"

She had only lived with him and work for him for less than twelve days and she had begun to hate everything about his voice, it sound fake to her. "I did, as you asked me, but they haven't written back" she lied , she had received a letter from Paul informing her that Mr. Feynman was in London, and that she could come whenever she wanted to the studio "They must be very busy"

He began to drive faster, he looked angry at her answer, but said nothing.

The magazine where she was working had a new issue every week, so there was nothing much to do for her, since her article was only of 60 words, the only thing she liked about her work was that it was in London; and the reason was that her co-workers seemed to be just as normal and uninteresting as her new roommate. She knew they talked about her, but of course as a lot of people in the world, they faked to like her. Michelle wasn't at all comfortable, and she hated it. She was checking the column of another woman that worked there, revising the grammar; when she heard the others talking about the Beatles.

"I think it will make them lose fans, how could he get married?" one of them expressed.

"I think she's very pretty, I don't see anything wrong with that"

Michelle began to wonder about it, who could they be talking about? She had restrained herself from reading news about them, so she had no idea who.

Suddenly Thomas went and sat on her desk "They're talking about John Lennon, y'know"

With her usual deadpan look she said "Are they? Good for him" her lip trembled.

"Come to my office Michelle" he said and she followed him.

The moment she closed the door he said, with an angry tone that he tried to disguise with a smile "Those are the gossips I asked you, and I do believe I asked it very politely and fairly, since I gave you a room and a job; those kind of news I wanted you to bring me" he explained, trying not to lose control "You told me you sent them letters and you called them, but apparently they never answered back"

She sat in the chair in front of him, and with great easiness she told him that probably they didn't want to see her again. "Besides, that's not part of my job here, is it?"

"But it is!" he lost it, he screamed at her. Thomas kicked the trash can.

She didn't know how to react, she was shocked of course, but amused at the same time, she was trying not to laugh.

He sighed "As I was saying, I asked you that as a favour, to help this magazine, to be the first to have stories about the Beatles, but since you obviously did not take this seriously, I'll have to put a little bit of imagination on what I write about them" he seemed to be warning her, he gave her a draft of something he meant to publish.

She noticed a picture of her in it, the draft said about how the young writer lost the aim of her book and began to date John Lennon, and continued seeing him despite of having a girlfriend.

Giving a half-shrug she assured "You cannot print this, it's false and you don't have a proof"

"And do you think that matters?"

With a fright look she began to think about it, of course it didn't, she will be exposed no matter how true or not the article was. "I'll go today and I will tell you whatever they tell me"

"I gave you a chance Michelle, now if you don't want this published, there's something you could do" He said, now his voice sounded confident, he knew he was in control "I would trade this with pictures of John arriving and leaving the next day from our apartment; oh but don't look at me like that, I won't be there, I'll be outside with our photographer"

"I believe there are certain girls who would do that, they are so good that they had made it their profession" she said sardonically, narrowing her eyes at him. Michelle refused the idea of feeling threatened by that twig -looking man.

"Come on Michelle, you and I know that, now that he's in the public eye, he would only risk it for you. You once told me about your _friendship_ with John, that was your first mistake. But it's your choice: the story about John and Michelle Walsh, the young author of a Beatle's book; or the one about John and a mysterious one-night stand with a stranger during the eve of his engagement" after saying that and seeing that he didn't have an answer, he assured "I'm not trying to be nasty, hey I don't care what you do during all that time, you can play monopoly as much as I care, but he must be leaving next morning, I have my pictures ...you'll have your private life... in private. We both win"

With a defeated laugh she added "And in both John loses"

"Don't feel bad about him, how much could he care for you if he's getting married" he reminded her, picking up the phone "Should I leave a message telling that Miss Walsh hopes to see him this evening?" he asked, he knew he had win.

She tried not to see him, with a lack of energy she responded "Just make the bloody call"

Once in the apartment, she began to wonder about what she should do, it was ridiculous what he had asked of her, she planned on leaving, she will go to her uncle in Florida and change her name and looks, and become an urban legend, the girl who wrote a book and after a fake gossip disappeared from thin air. What other plan could expect from a girl who reads one book (if she has spare time two) a week? She began to pack, she was much immersed in her plan that she didn't hear that someone had been knocking, "_It can't be, it's 6 pm, Thomas told them at 8_" she thought. She tried not to make noise; she walked towards the door quietly. She wasn't going to open, she was sure that he would probably go after thirty minutes of waiting, or maybe more, but he would give up at some point.

Michelle felt light-headed; she felt that in some point she would end up crumpling onto the floor. The knocking continued, she covered her ears and closed her eyes, wishing for him to go away, and hating herself for accepting the job at the magazine, she had had a bad feeling but she had ignored it. Suddenly, everything went quiet, she slowly opened her eyes, "Is he gone?" she asked to herself between a sigh.

"Then the big bad wolf said to red riding hood _I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in!" _she heard John saying.

He waited for an answer; he stayed quiet so he could listen if there was someone inside, but he didn't get any proves of her presence. He took his pen, and in one napkin he began to write a message for her, he didn't get to finish, she had opened the door.

"He said to the _three_ little pigs, you've got it wrong" she corrected.

John tried to hide his enthusiasm of seeing her, he made his way inside the apartment "I knew I had to say something wrong for you to open, glad to know you haven't forgotten your over critical and perfectionist attitude" he said taking a look around the place "Paul told me you were living with a cousin, I really doubted when they told me you had decided to move here" he admitted, clapping on her back.

"And why is that?" she gasped.

He lift his chin "You're quite predictable, that's all, last-minute decisions are not your thing" he sat and put his feet on the small table in front of him.

She tried to answer back, but she only managed to say "It's because you don't truly know me"

He pointed at her, and with a cheeky expression on his face he said "I do, that's why I know you're still mad at me for sending you to Manchester"

She pushed his feet and sat on the table in front of him, she was beginning to regret opening the door, the pompous personality of him was making her feel angry "I was upset because you made a decision for me, I wanted to remain here and check that my book was being taken seriously" she assured "What? Did you really think I went home and cried for you? Oh Mr. Lennon how wrong you are, all that time I was—feeling..." she didn't finish, she stared at the floor, she realised in the problem she was now, she hadn't thought about how could she explain him about her job, and her plan of going to the United States. With her hand on her forehead she said to him that she was in trouble.

John didn't understand, but since it was the first time he'd seen her act like a human being, with anxiety, he felt afraid for her "Is your mom alright?"

She looked at him "Yes, oh yeah everything at home it's alright" she stood up "Do you want some tea? Juice?"

He shook his head "Tell me now, what's going on? A boyfriend in Manchester is troubling you"

Michelle tossed her head "Oh I wish I were that simple" she answered with honesty.

John gave a look at her, smiling, adoring how strange she tended to be.

"I suppose I'm judging myself too much, because I now hate every decision I've made, I don't know why I accepted to write about all of you, I should've listened to my mother , I should've married. I mean, right now I could've been in my own house, taking care of my children while my husband pretends to be working but he's probably drinking at a pub or having an affair with the milkman" she told with a chuckle. She knew she had begun to mumble, but she still didn't know how to explain to him.

"I'm sure he's with the milkman" he said teasing, he stood up from the sofa "Don't say that, listen George and Paul had this idea of looking ourselves for a literary agent, we found one, he'll help me too"

"To publish my... and your book?"

"Exactly, my defeatist friend" he answered, looking at her feeling a bit ashamed.

"You never let me read your book"

He began to look around again "Of course not, you'll have to pay for it in the stores" he replied. He noticed a suitcase on the bed of a room "Who's leaving?"

"That's mine" she said, she followed him to the room.

"How long you've been unpacking?"

"I wasn't unpacking" she explained closing the suitcase "You'll see, I don't live with my cousin" she looked at the floor waiting for a question from him; she heard he had closed the door of the room.

"So, there's not a dear cousin to bother us" he gave her an alluring grin.

She covered mouth with her hand, trying not to giggle "Keep your cheesy lines for your girlfriend" she said playfully. Michelle walked towards the door to open it, but he stopped her.

"Stay with me, please" he said, lowering his head, she looked up to see him.

With his hands he took her head, he began to kiss her very slowly, form his previous experiences, he knew that probably she would tell him to stop and end up slapping him; so he didn't want to make her feel overwhelmed that it could scare her away. She was a little stiff; he took her hands and put them around his neck. Since she was against the door, he drew closer to her as he wished, feeling his body against her, she panicked, and tried to speak, she had to tell him about Thomas; now that he didn't feel her lips kissing his, he slide to her neck.

"I have to tell you something, where I work, well there's this thing" it was now impossible for her to think, when his hands went to her waist she shrieked "Listen, when you go—"

He kissed her again, while in her mind she prepared her speech about how she had almost betrayed him, but when he began to unbutton her dress she forgot about everything she had prepared to say.

It was now a beautiful morning, she didn't even notice the sunrise, she was laying next to him, watching him sleep, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time, it scared her how much she cared for him.

"Take a picture, it'll last you longer" he said to her, with his eyes still closed.

Hearing his voice was a delight "How would you say it was?" she calmly asked.

Now his eyes were opened with surprised "What? No, listen..."

"If you had to give it a grade—"

John covered her mouth "Stop, you don't have to make questions after" he laughed.

With an honest misunderstanding she asked "Why not?"

He kissed her forehead and simply answered "Just trust me on this one"

John began to close his eyes again when she made him feel awkward again "Do you normally scream that much?"

He sighed "If I didn't love you so greatly as I do, I swear I would be regretting last night" he said with mockery.

Then she felt something that she would describe as nausea, she felt it in her stomach then in her chest, suddenly she was telling him that she loved him too.

She had an astonished look, she had admitted it, and she tried to say something witty to hide how embarrassed she felt "But please, don't ask me to marry you, just because I told you"

He smiled gazing at her, the he remembered "Marriage! I was supposed to see Candy to pick the groomsmen suits, what time is it? 9! If I go now I'll arrive on time" he began to say unconsciously, mostly to him. He was dressing up; he put on his black shirt. "Do you see my shoes?" he asked, putting on his trousers.

With an exaggerated sigh he told him that she wanted to be alone.

He turned to see her, forgetting about his shoes, she avoided eye contact.

"Leave John, just get out!" she shouted, he looked at her puzzled, now with her dress on, she took his shoe, that was on a chair and threw it at him "Out!"

Now he realised what he had just said "Michelle, what I meant..."

She began to push him outside the flat "Go now, or your dearest Candy will come here and kill me probably"

Michelle didn't let him talk; she closed the door of the apartment, and screamed with anger. She returned to the room and found John's other shoe, then she remembered "Thomas, the photographs!" She opened the door and was relieved to see that John was still waiting for the lift; she called for him and told him to come, that she needed to tell him something.

"Listen, about Candy, I'm simply messing with her, and all this wedding issue—" he meant to explain as he entered back.

"Ok, but just sit what I've got to say is not about her, or may yes" she didn't truly listen to him, she remained standing. As he was putting his shoe, she looked at him thinking that probably in some minutes he'd hate her more than anything. "Do you remember Thomas?" she asked.

He turned his face to see her "No"

"He was this man who worked for a magazine, he visited once or twice" she explained as she walked in front of him, she clenched her fists to stop the trembling. "Anyway, he came to Manchester to offer me a place in the magazine, I don't even know why I accepted" she had been walking form one side of the room to the other, with quick steps, she abruptly stopped, and sat facing him "He told me I could stayed here while I looked for a flat"

"Are you best friends now?" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, we barely talk" she shrugged "I discovered that my place in the magazine wasn't because of my great writing skills, but because he thought I could give him _secret information_ about the band" He turned to see him to see his reaction, but there was none; he was simply listening, fixing his eyes on her. "I couldn't do it; I'm not a tattletale, besides what kind of demining thought about me is that? what am I five? I've written about Shakespeare for god's sake!" she haven't noticed but she had begun rambling, slowly standing from the coffee table where she was sitting; John, who was trying to understand her, took his hands telling her to sit again, and she did, she stared at his hands, touching them tenderly, looking at every feature of them, she loved his nails, how different they were the right from the left, due to his noticeable job as a guitarist. "I'm in trouble, and I think you could help me"

Michelle explained how he had written an article with her face and name on it, and that he meant to print it, but then he assured her that he will not if he: "Has pictures of you entering and leaving this building" She said hiding her face with her hands, in a tight voice.

"I see..." he said, but not really comprehending what she meant, he must say that he was amused to see her how in despair she looked.

She turned to see him with big eyes "Oh no, it wasn't because of it that I... you know it right?" she exclaimed in an agitated manner.

He smiled to her, to see if he could calm her with his grin "Of course, child"

"Good... because I did try to tell you yesterday, I didn't plan that you would arrive earlier, that's why I was packing; he wouldn't get the pictures of you leaving a day later, and I would be living in Florida, with a new name and look" She stood up "It sounds so stupid, I know it, but now you're here, aware of it" Michelle said, and went towards him "If you could just mess a little with your hair ..." she tried to do it, but he stopped her.

"What do you mean? You want him to take those bloody pictures of me!" he snapped, he seemed to catch her words with surprise and anger. His disturbance was obvious, he stared at her waiting for her response, he went towards the window, to avoid saying something else.

Her lips quivered, with forced calmness "Oh please John, you've got to help me, I need you. You don't really want that article with me on it, it said about how you were cheating on her with me, a NOBODY! Do you have any idea what it could do to me?"

"I don't understand it? In both I did wrong, but in that one, there's you. No more hiding" In a less tranquil tone than hers.

She sighed with frustration, trying to think what to say next that will not affect him and that could convince him to help her.

But John continued: "Let him print that I'm in love with the unknown and smart author of the first Beatles' book"

With fixed eyes on his face, she changed colour, but that did not tempted her "But it will ruin me, what kind of respectable writer would do that, imagine what it could do to the book, people will read what I wrote about you and won't take it seriously because the writer was flirting with this musician. John don't let me do it, please you've got to help me, just go out and let him take those pictures" she begged with a thick tone in her voice, approaching to him to where he was standing.

John looked at her with great incredulity, his disappointment was growing, he wasn't going to give up "I won't" he said decidedly.

She bit her lips "Ok, I can't believe you're acting like a stubborn child, what an idiot I was by believing you'd help me" she said, she was trying to pretend to feel like a martyr, just in case that could move John's heart "Now, sir what do you plan to do? Stay here till the cameras disappear?" she said with a derisive gaze.

"There's a door to the roof next to the lift, I'll jump to the next building" he explained, as he sat on a chair, crossing his legs.

"Is that it? You're really not planning on doing this for me, Are you aware how much this will hurt me? I thought you cared"

"I do Miss Walsh, but what I've noticed is that you wouldn't do anything for me. Paranoia, that's what you have, they'll soon forget about that story about you, trust me; now when you stop despising me for doing this come and see me" Struggling to hide his annoyance, he stood up and went towards the door.

"The door to the roof needs a key, John" Michelle informed him, with a heightened tone on her cheeks.

"And you have it, don't you?" he added.

She nodded.

"I'll give you five minutes to give it to me, if you don't ... it will mean that you're a heartless prat that–"

"Stop it, save your time and simply go... I'll never give you the key" she seemed unmoved by any feeling of remorse of saying that.

"As you wish" and with that he left hastily.

**Hello, how are you now? Great , I hope, so just another chapter more and I'll finish it, how are you liking it so far? Could you please tell me your opinions, it would mean a lot to me, for realz. Hehe. Ideas are welcomed too; thank you for reading, I've been reading your comments and I appreciate them, have a lovely week. **


End file.
